Mala Decisión
by KarCha2114
Summary: El cometio un error que ella no le perdono y debido a esto tuvieron que separar sus vidas sin saber que a pesar de lo lejos que ellos estuvieran siempre estarian unidos por algo mas fuerte de lo que ellos mismos pensaban.
1. Engaño

**MALA DECISION**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP**

**La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D**

**Este es mi primer Fanfic ténganme un poco de paciencia. :P**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li dos jóvenes de escasos 23 años, ellos habían contraído nupcias a los 21 años, se conocieron en la universidad dado que ambos estudiaban arquitectura, tuvieron un noviazgo alrededor de 2 años y decidieron que era el momento de dar el gran paso, el era un rico empresario Ingles que provenía de una de las mejores familias que habían en el continente Europeo, ella era hija de una buena familia en Londres dueña de varias constructoras por todo el país, así que eran la pareja perfecta aparte de lo económico en belleza dado que el era un joven alto, fornido, tez clara, cabellos cafés obscuros y unos hermosos ojos marrones; ella de estatura media, tez clara, silueta delgada, cabello largo y castaño claro con reflejos rubios y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que le daban un toque de inocencia. Pues como ven eran la pareja perfecta y ellos vivían felices y enamorados hasta que...

* * *

**En un lujoso Pent house ubicado en corazón de Londres**

_-No puede ser verdad lo que dices_-

_-Pues créelo, porque no te estoy mintiendo-_ Decia mientras me miraba con burla.

_-Eso no es cierto-_ No podia ser cierto lo que esta mujer frente a mi me estaba diciendo todo eso tenia que ser una mentira.

_-Claro que lo es, no miento y si no me crees aquí están las pruebas que lo demuestran-_ Me tiro un sobre en la mesa y yo lo recogi de inmediato y al abrirlo me senti morir eran fotos de ella con el, no, no, NO el no pudo haberme echo eso.

_-"Sollozos"-_

_-Tienes que estar mintiendo- _murmuraba sin poder creerlo

_-Si no me crees pregúntale tu misma no te lo puede negar, ademas tu misma tienes las pruebas en tus manos-_ En eso tenia razon pero en ese momento no sabia que hacer.

_-¿Dime que ganas tu con esto?-_ Dije sin poder evitar que mas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

_-Que dejes a Shaoran en paz porque él me quiere a mi, tu solo estorbas en nuestros planes-_ ¿ Así que estorbaba en sus planes?.

_-Pues si estorbo en sus planes esta bien, no te preocupes yo no seguiré interfiriendo-_ Dispuesta a salir de ahi lo mas rapido que pudiera o qe mis piernas me lo permitieran pero escuche como antes de salir ella me dijo en voz baja:

-_ Eso espero-_

Despues de eso sali corriendo sin fijarme por donde iba y en el camino tropeze con alguien y fue en ese momento que reaccione.

_-Disculpeme no lo vi yo... ¡¿ERIOL?_- O.O

_-¡¿SAKURA?- O.O_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión LI**

****Li Shaoran****

_-¿Wey esta listo todo para la cena de esta noche?-_

_-Si señor esta todo listo, tal como usted lo pidió-_

_-Me alegro quiero que Sakura se lleve una gran sorpresa-_

_-Lo hará señor, estoy seguro que se pondrá muy feliz-_

_-Eso espero Wey, no puedo creer que llevemos 2 años de casados y yo la siga queriendo como el primer dia-_ murmuraba mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro

_-Si, se ve que se quieren tanto que nada podría separarlos- _Decia Wey mientras miraba como el joven ante el tenia una gran sonrisa que se daba cada vez que se mencionaba a la hermosa señora Sakura.

_-Si, nada, ni nadie nos separara-_ Mientras pensaba: "Ni Nakuru, ni nadie lograra separarme de Sakura no lo permitire"

* * *

**Veamos que paso aquí**

_-No Nakuru yo no dejare a Sakura por ti-_

_-Pero Shaoran tu y yo estuvimos juntos-_ Decía Nakuru entre sollozos

_-Pero eso fue porque tú me emborrachaste-_ Shaoran miraba a Nakuru como si quisiera matarla con la mirada.

_-No me quieras echar a mí la culpa de eso, tú también pusiste de tu parte –_

-_No puedo creer que seas tan ¡Cinica! Tú lo planeaste todo, porque sabias que si yo hubiera estado consiente en mi vida hubiera traicionado a Sakura-_ Decía Shaoran cada vez más molesto

Le tomo la mano y lo miro a los ojos_ -Tú me quieres a mí no a ella- decía suplicante_

_-No, yo la quiero a ella, ella es lo que tú nunca serás que te quede claro- _Soltando la mano de ella de una forma nada delicada.

_-Pues ella no te quiere tanto como yo te quiero, yo te amo Shaoran- _Tratando de abrazar a Shaoran quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

Ante esta acción Shaoran la toma de las muñecas con fuerza y le dice:

_-Pero yo a ti NO, yo AMO a Sakura -_

_-"PLAFF"- _Nakuru no pudo controlar el enojo que sentia por lo que le acababa de decir Shaoran que cruzo el rostro de este con una bofeta del coraje que sentía

_-Pues ella no te querrá mas cuando se entere de lo que hubo entre nosotros-_

_-No te atreverías-_ Decía Shaoran mientras se acercaba a Nakuru peligrosamente y con la mejilla roja

_-Pruébame-_ Decía Nakuru desafiándolo

-_No seguiré discutiendo contigo esto no tiene caso-_ Dijo Shaoran dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta pero antes de irse se giro hacia donde estaba Nakuru _-Y escuchame bien nunca mas me vuelvas a levantar la mano porque a la unica que se lo permitiria es a Sakura porque ella es mi esposa y la mujer que AMO y solo ella tiene ese derecho ¿Me entediste? tu no eres mas que una mujerzuela que no vale nada- Shaoran se voltea y sale de la habitación.-_

_-Te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho Shaoran eso te lo juro-_ Decía Nakuru en voz baja mientras veía a Shaoran alejándose

* * *

**En una cafetería cerca de donde se dio el encuentro**

_-Eriol no puedo creer que seas tu, tanto tiempo sin verte- _Seguí sorprendida de que fuera Eriol mi amigo de la infancia el que estaba frente a mi, trate de secarme un poco las lagrimas sin que se diera cuenta.

_-Tienes razon Sakura, tanto tiempo creo que la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria y yo me tuve que regresar a Japón a terminar mis estudios alla-_

_-Si lo recuerdo y a partir de entonces no te habia vuelto a ver, por cierto ¿que haces aqui en Londres?-_ No pude evitar preguntarle queria olvidarme por un momento de todo lo que me habia enterado hoy.

_-Amm.. pues eh venido por trabajo, como veras despues de regresar a Japón y terminar mis estudios mi padre me dejo al mando de la empresa de la familia y como comprenderas pues eh venido a ver un par de negocios-_

_-Mmm ahora entiendo porque la necedad de tu padre de que volvieras a Japon-_ Podia ver que a pesar de los años que habian pasado Eriol seguia siendo el mismo.

_-Pues si ese era el principal motivo y dime ¿como te ha ido?-_

Tratando de disimular le contest_o- Pues bien me case de echo hoy cumplo dos años de casada-_

_-Pues muchas felicidades, de verdad, espero que seas muy feliz- _No pude evitar que la tristeza brillara en mis ojos_- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? Te veo algo triste._

_-Si- _Mentí_- No te preocupes creo que es la nostalgia por habernos encontrado y recordar viejos tiempos-._

-Mmm ya veo, pero no te pongas triste-Miro su reloj y salto_- Bueno Sakura me tengo que ir si no llegare tarde a mi junta, pero me gustaría volver a verte antes de regresarme a Japón, asi que aqui te dejo una tarjeta con mis teléfonos y aquí te dejo el nombre del hotel para que puedas localizarme si llegaras a necesitar algo-_

_-Gracias, no te preocupes si llego a necesitar de ti te buscare-_

_-Bueno en ese caso nos vemos Sakura fue un gusto volverte a ver-_ Me dedico una de esas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban y se marcho.

"Genial ahora que voy a hacer con este dolor que siento en mi corazón... Tengo que pensar que voy a hacer.."

* * *

**De regreso a la mansión Li**

_-Señor me acaban de avisar que la señora acaba de llegar-_

_-Gracias Wey, en un momento bajo-_

Shaoran bajo a recibir a su esposa con una cálida sonrisa y un calido beso en los labios.

_-Sakura mi amor que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando con ansias-_

_-Hola mi amor-_ Tenia que fingir para que no se diera cuenta de nada, pero dentro de mi pensaba:"Como puedes besarme cuando me engañaste con otra"

_-Te tengo una sorpresa-_ Me regreso de mis pensamientos y le di una sonrisa forzada.

_-Mmm y ¿Que es?-_ Trate que la tristeza no se notara en mi rostro así que volví a sonreír mientras pensaba: "Como quisiera que de verdad me quisieras Shaoran"

_-Como te dije es una sorpresa y tendrás que esperar, bueno te doy tiempo para que te arregles y cuando estés lista el chófer te llevará-_

_-Esta bien-_ Y sin mas subi a mi habitacion decidida, ahora que me habia enterado de la verdad ya no podia seguir con el, no queria que siguiera conmigo solo por lastima..

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Como me quedo el primer capitulo, creo que algo corto, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que es mi primer fanfic y no tengo mucha experiencia en esto espero que con el tiempo la historia se de su agrado...

Por favor dejen Review asi sabre si la historia les esta gustando y me animan a seguir escribiendo.. ;D

**PRIMER AVANCE:**

_-¿Wey hace cuanto salió la señora de la mansión?-_ No pude evitar sentirme algo inquieto

_-Hace como una hora Señor, ¿Por qué?-_ Decía Wey

_-Es que no ha llegado, mmm tal vez hay demasiado trafico, bueno Wey la esperare gracias-_ Seguramente me estaba imaginando cosas


	2. Abandono

**MALA DECISION**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP**

**La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D**

**Este es mi primer Fanfic ténganme un poco de paciencia. :P**

_-Esta bien-_ Y sin mas subi a mi habitacion decidida, ahora que me habia enterado de la verdad ya no podia seguir con el, no queria que siguiera conmigo solo por lastima..

* * *

_-Ya no puedo seguir viviendo con el después de lo que me ha hecho, si el ya no siente nada por mi, tengo que dejarlo ir, pero… es que… como duele-_ Una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Me la limpie_ -¡No Sakura! no lloraras por el-_ me dije a mi misma _-porque el no se lo merece, yo le di todo lo que tenia y el me traiciono, NO ya no volveré a ser la misma tonta que le creía todo; me tengo que ir de su lado-_

Deje de llorar y me puse en acción. Tenia que llevarme algunas cosas que necesitaba: papeles importantes y un poco de dinero que tenia ahorrado. Recuerdo que antes de casarme mi hermano me decía que porque ahorraba si no tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, que a lo que mi me sobraba era dinero; y yo le decía que era por si alguna vez se me presentaba una situación en la cual me podía sacar de algún problema. Continúe buscando que mas podía servirme y después de tener todo listo me tuve que ir a arreglar para la sorpresa que me tenia preparada Shaoran, pero antes de irme deje una carta encima de la cama y sobre ella le deje mi anillo de compromiso y mi alianza de matrimonio y sin mirar atrás salí de mi cuarto.

_-Señora Sakura el chofer la esta esperando-_ Me anuncio Wey con una sonrisa en sus labios- espero que la sorpresa sea de su agrado-

_-Gracias Wey, nos vemos-_ Tenia que admitir que me había encariñado demasiado con Wey pero no podía despedirme de el para que ellos no sospecharan nada y mientras yo pudiera irme lejos, aunque la verdad dudaba que Shaoran trataría de buscarme si lo que seguramente haría seria ir corriendo detrás de Nakuru al saber que yo no le estorbare.

_-Permítame Señora-_ Wey me ayudo a entrar al carro y cerro la puerta, y mientras el carro comenzaba su marcha yo miraba por ultima vez el lugar que había sido mi hogar o que yo creía que era mi hogar hasta el dia de hoy…

* * *

**En el restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de Shaoran y Sakura**

_-Todo esta perfecto, espero que a Sakura le guste-Sonreía Shaoran- Aunque ya se tardo un poco-_ Decia pensativo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello _-Deben de ser los nervios, esperare un poco mas_- Miraba el reloj de su muñeca con impaciencia.

* * *

**Camino al restaurante**

Este era el momento para que yo me pudiera ir, asi que aproveche mi oportunidad. Cuando el chofer miro por el retrovisor tuve que fingir que me sentía mal…

_-¿Señora se encuentra bien?-_ Me pregunto el chofer

_-Mmm no, me siento un poco mareada-_ Tuve que mentirle y me lleve una mano a la frente para que mi mentira se hiciera un poco mas creíble.

_-¿Quisiera que nos regresemos a la Mansión?-_

Negué con la cabeza _-No, mejor busque una farmacia en la que pueda comprar unas pastillas para el mareo-_

_-Como usted diga-_ El chofer volvio su mirada a la calle y yo pensaba que al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien.

Al llegar a la farmacia el chofer se bajo a comprar las pastillas, volvi mi mirada hacia la farmacia y vi como iba entrando en ella, fue justo ese el momento en que había abierto la puerta del carro y salia de el. Frente a mi se habia detenido un taxi que bajaba a una señora y antes de que este avanzara me subí en el y cerre la puerta -Arranque- le indique al conductor, este inmediatamente arranco

_-¿A donde desea que la lleve señorita?-_ Me pregunto muy amablemente el señor.

Saque una tarjeta de mi bolsa y se la di- Me puede llevar a esta dirección por favor-

_-Si, claro-_

* * *

**En la mansión Li**

_-Hola Wey-_

_-Dígame señor, ocurre algo con la cena, un imprevisto con la comida, o con los meseros porque si es así en este mismo instante…-_

_-No Wey no es eso-_

_-¿Entonces?-_ Decía Wey confundido

_-Es que Sakura no ha llegado ¿Wey hace cuanto salió de la mansión?-_ Pregunto Shaoran un poco preocupado

_-Hace como una hora Señor-_ Confirmaba Wey

_-Es que no ha llegado, mmm tal vez hay demasiado trafico y por eso se ha atrasado, o son simplemente mis nervios, bueno Wey la esperare gracias-_ Shaoran corto la llamada y volvio a mirar su reloj con impaciencia.

* * *

**En la farmacia camino al Restaurante**

Cuando el chofer regresa al coche se da cuenta que la señora no esta y comienza a preguntar por ella con las personas que iban de paso pero ninguna supo decirle algo sobre la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Preocupado marca el numero de la mansión y avisa que la señora ha desaparecido...

* * *

**En el Restaurante**

El celular de Shaoran comienza a sonar.

_-Dime Wey-_

_-Señor tengo que decirle algo es sobre…sobre.. la señora…_- Wey estaba nervioso no sabia como le iba a dar a su señor semejante noticia.

_-¿Sobre Sakura? ¿Que pasa con Sakura Wey?_- Shaoran comenzó a preocuparse

_-El chofer que debía de llevarla al restaurante dice que se sintió mal y que pararon a comprar unas pastillas y que cuando el regreso a el auto… ella…ella... ya no estaba-_

_-¿QUEE? ¿COMO QUE SAKURA NO ESTABA?-_ Shaoran no podía creer lo que Wey le estaba diciendo.

_-El chofer pregunto con las personas que iban pasando pero nadie pudo decirle algo de ella-_

_-En este momento voy para allá Wey, pon a toda nuestra gente a buscarla deben de encontrarla-_ Cerro abruptamente la llamada y salió del restaurante preocupado, asustado; subió a su auto y se encamino hacia su casa, iba tan rapido que poco le importo ue se habia pasado varios altos el solamente podia pensar en una cosa_- ¿Dónde estas Sakura?-_

* * *

**En un taxi que se adentraba en la ciudad**

Bueno al menos logre escaparme, no pensé que fuera a serme tan fácil, pero al menos lo logre y ahora tengo que pensar que hare de ahora en adelante, porque no puedo darme el lujo de que ellos me encuentren a parte de que… mmm no Sakura ahora tienes que ser mas fuerte que nada no puedes dejarte caer, aunque quieras que todo esto fuera un sueño no lo es y de ahora en adelante tienes que dejar de pensar en el…

_-Señorita, hemos llegado-_

_-Oh si, muchas gracias-_ le di el dinero y me baje del taxi.

_-De nada señorita-_ Le sonreí amablemente al señor y entre en el edificio…

* * *

**En el despacho de Li Shaoran**

Shaoran estaba muerto de miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a la joven que amaba, nervioso, histérico por no tener ninguna noticia sobre su esposa y mas que nada estaba enojado por la incompetencia de su gente.

_-Señor, nadie de nuestra gente a tenido algún indicio de donde puede estar la joven señora-_

_-Wey no puede ser posible que no la puedan encontrar-_ Murmuraba enojado y angustiado.

_-Créame que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla-_

_-Pues no están siendo muy eficientes que digamos-_ Dijo amargamente- Necesito que la encuentren es que acaso no lo entiendes, posiblemente le pudieron hacer algo, tal vez la raptaron, tal vez justo en este momento ella este muerta del miedo, tal vez…-

_-Espero que no le halla pasado nada malo, tiene que pensar de forma positiva señor, va a ver que no tardaremos en dar con el paradero de la señora Sakura-_

* * *

En cuanto entre en el edificio me dirigí hacia la recepción, la muchacha que estaba detrás del escritorio estaba terminando una llamada por lo que me hizo una seña de que la esperara, a la cual yo asentí; después de unos minutos colgó el teléfono en su lugar y me miro.

_-¿En que puedo ayudarla?-_

_-Me gustaría hablar con esta persona-_ Le di la misma tarjetita que la había enseñado minutos antes al taxista.

_-Si, permitame un segundo-_ Descolgó el teléfono y marco un numero que yo no pude ver y después de unos segundos colgó.

_-Pase, es el décimo piso. Puede tomar el ascensor que esta por ese pasillo a la izquierda-_ Me indico el camino con su mano.

_-Gracias-_ Tome mi bolso y me dirigí hacia donde me había indicado, cuando estuve dentro del ascensor presione el boton que tenia el numero diez y este comenzó a ascender, mientras esperaba llegar al piso deseado me puse a pensar como fue que termine allí y entonces me dije a mi misma que no habia tenido otra opción mas que esa y que ya no habia marcha atras-

* * *

En la mansión Li

(Shaoran)

Subi a mi cuarto algo cansado por lo tarde que era, necesitaba darme un baño y volver para seguir con la búsqueda de Sakura, no podia ser que desapareciera como si nada, como si la tierra se la tragase. Abrí la puerta de mi recamara y me acosté sobre la cama y cerre los ojos, estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no note que había algo sobre la cama..

_-¿Que es esto?- O.o_

* * *

Cuando llegue al piso que deseaba salí del ascensor y me dirigi a tocar la puerta de la habitación pero antes de que lo hicera esta se abrió dando paso a una sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien...

_-Sakura ¿Que haces aquí?_-

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo y si se que me tarde un poqiito pero es que la verdad no eh tenido mucho tiempo, aparte espero que mi escritura vaya mejorando y que la historia sea de su agrado :D

Adivinen quien sera la persona a la que Sakura pide ayuda y que hara Shaoran cuando se entere de porque se fue Sakura.

Por cierto mil mil gracias por sus Reviews que a lo mejor si fueron 3 pero me dieron esperanzas de que esta historia pueda salir adelante de verdad muxisimas gracias aunque hubiera sido solo uno yo me hubiera sentido muy feliz ...

Anaiza18: muchas gracias por tu review y veo que te gusto la historia espero que te siga gustando :D y mil gracias por ser la primera persona que haya dejado su rreview de verdad te lo agradezco en el alma.

Foryou45: Gracias por tu review y si a mi tambien me gusta mucho el argumento que eligi, es decir me gustan que las cosas sean romanticas pero con drama si no no son nada.

Lucy Lyoko: Que bueno que te guste la historia mil gracias por tu review y si ya se que esta un poco triste pero dentro de poco mejorara o bueno eso creo.

**Ahora el segundo avance de esta historia:**

_-Sakura ¿Que haces aquí?-_ Me pregunto algo confundido mientras se sentaba y me miraba fijamente.

_-Necesito tu ayuda_- Y es que esa era la verdad necesitaba su ayuda mas que nunca, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por lo que le iba a pedir pero tenia que hacerlo.

_-Dime que necesitas, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-_ Preguntaba algo ansioso.

_-Necesito que me ayudes para que mi marido no me encuentre-_

_O.o-¿Que?-_


	3. La carta

**MALA DECISION**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP**

**La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D**

"**LA CARTA"**

_Cuando llegue al piso que deseaba salí del ascensor y me dirigi a tocar la puerta de la habitación pero antes de que lo hicera esta se abrió dando paso a una sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien..._

_-Sakura ¿Que haces aquí?-_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Sobre mi cama se encontraba una carta que estaba dirigida a mi, escrita con la misma letra que yo tanto conocía y encima de esta estaba… estaba… la…ali-alianza de matrimonio y el ani-anillo de… Sakura; sin dudarlo abri la carta lo mas rápido que pude y entonces…

_Shaoran:_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos escribo esta carta para despedirme de ti, y de este amor que me humilla, me engaña y me lastima. Que tristeza me da ver que a pesar de haber puesto todo de mí parte no fue suficiente para lograr que tú me quisieras. Y me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?. No puedo creer que todo el tiempo solo fingiste, me engañaste y engañaste a mi corazón aunque ahora el tratara de olvidarte. Pero sabes no llorare mas por ti porque a pesar que te quise como a nadie no te perdonare lo que me hiciste, y hoy me he dado cuenta de que ya no vales la pena, aunque gracias a ti ahora sé que la vida no es color de rosa, pero se que siempre habrá algo mejor porque luchar. _

_No puedo hacer nada más que desearte suerte en tu vida. Ojala que no te lastimen como tú lo hiciste conmigo, ojala que no tomen tu corazón y lo hagan pedazos. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de empezar una nueva vida ya que no formo parte de la tuya y en tu corazón este alguien más. Espero que ella pueda darte lo que yo no pude…_

_Sakura_

Despues de leerla atraje la carta hacia mi y no pude evitar que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, -Sakura eso no es cierto yo Te AMO- No puedo creer que me hayas abandonado Sakura, ¿Acaso no recuerdas todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos? Como puedes pensar que yo... te engañe… en ese momento me di cuenta de todo _- ¡NAKURU!, si claro debio de ser ella-_

Me levante de la cama y sali de mi habitacion y justo cuando venia bajando las escaleras vi como Wey se acercaba a mi.

_-Señor ¿Que ocurre?-_ Estaba algo preocupado lo note en su mirada

_-Wey… Sakura... Sakura me ha abandonado-_ Le di la carta que traia en las manos y me limpie las lagrimas, para despues ver la expresion de Wey al leer la carta.

_-Pero como pudo…-_

_-Lo siento Wey pero tengo algo que hacer, cuando regrese te explico-_ Le quite la carta de las manos y sali de ahi sin mas explicacion, subi a mi auto, encendi el motor y arranque lo mas rapido que pude.

_-Nakuru si fuiste tu la responsable de que Sakura me dejara te juro que te arrepentiras el resto de tu vida por haberte metido con ella- _

* * *

_-Sakura ¿Que haces aquí?-_ Me pregunto algo confundido mientras se sentaba y me miraba fijamente.

_-Hola Eriol, amm.. ¿puedo pasar?- _Señale con la mano dentro de la habitacion.

_- Eh, si claro pasa- _Se hizo a un lado ya que se encontraba en la puerta y me tapaba el paso _- siéntate -_ me indico con la mano un sillón que se encontraba cerca de mi.

_- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- _Negué suavemente con la cabeza_ - bueno en ese caso soy todo oidos- :D_

_-Necesito tu ayuda_- Y es que esa era la verdad necesitaba su ayuda mas que nunca, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por lo que le iba a pedir pero tenia que hacerlo.

_-Dime que necesitas, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-_ Preguntaba algo ansioso.

_-Necesito que me ayudes para que mi marido no me encuentre-_

_O.O - ¿Pero porque? -_ Eriol me miro sin comprender lo que yo le decia.

_- El... el me traicionó-_ Y por mas que trate de ser fuerte comencé a sollozar_- el me engaño, y me mintio todo el tiempo diciendome que me queria cuando en realidad eso no es cierto-_ más lagrimas salian ahora de mis ojos.

Eriol me tendió un pañuelo_- Toma -_ me dijo y despues continuo_- Ahora entiendo, porque estabas tan triste esta tarde que te encontre, lo que aun no entiendo es como esta eso de que no quieres que el te encuentre-_

_- Si, es que yo... lo abandone, me fui de mi casa, ya no podia seguir con el despues de lo que me hizo y yo...- _Eriol me miraba con aquellos ojos azules dandome a entender que prosiguiera -_ yo, me escape del chofer que me tenia que llevar con Shaoran a una sorpresa que el me habia preparado para nuestro aniversario- _Vi como el parecia entender ahora el por que de aquella peticion.

_-Mmm ahora entiendo y dime ¿en que quieres que te ayude?- _

_-Amm pues yo... yo... quería pedirte si... podría irme contigo a Japón, no quiero seguir aqui por que no quiero volver a verlo-_ La sorpresa se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando oyo lo que yo acababa de decir.

_- Pues la verdad por mi no hay ningún problema, pero dime algo ¿estas segura de que te quieres ir a Japón conmigo?-_ Esa pregunta me hizo reflexionar un poco, pero como ya habia tomado mi decisión movi mi cabeza en un gesto positivo - _Bueno entonces esta bien, sabes de hecho tienes suerte porque tenia pensado irme mañana mismo por la mañana es que me surgió un problema-_

_-No hay problema, en ese caso mañana mismo me regreso contigo a Japón- _Aclare decidida.

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando llegue a casa de Nakuru y golpee la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia _- ¡NAKURU! ABRE LA PUERTA -_ segui golpeando hasta que esta se abrio.

o.O_ - Shaoran, ¿que pasa?, por que tocas así la puerta - _no puedo creer que todavía tenia el descaro de preguntar, entre a su casa sin preguntar.

-¿Que le dijiste a Sakura?- volvi mi mirada hacia ella, trate de calmarme pero simplemente no podia.

_-¿Yo?-_ o.O_ - nada-_

La tome de las muñecas con fuerza y la sacudi _- NO me mientas admite que tu hablaste con ella -_

_- Shaoran me... me estas lastimando -_ y tenia razón pero no me importo-

_- Dime que le dijiste a Sakura, dime la verdad NAKURU -_ vi en sus ojos el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

_- Esta bien yo... yo le dije la verdad sobre nosotros -_ La solte y por la forma en que lo hice ella cayo al piso.

_- ¿CUAL NOSOTROS NAKURU? si tu y yo no tenemos NADA -_ le grite, mientras la miraba con odio.

Se estaba levantando del piso donde momentos antes yo la habia empujado_ - Shaoran tu y yo estuvimos juntos- _

_- Ya te dije que no fue porque yo quisiera, en ese momento no estaba en mis cinco sentidos -_ mi comentario parecio herirla.

_- No sigas fingiendo, yo se muy bien que tu me quieres como yo a ti, ya ves Sakura no te quiere tanto como dice, si fuera asi ella no te hubiera abandonado, en cambio, yo estoy aqui-_

_- ¿Y tu como sabes que ella me abandono? - _

_- Pues... yo... ella... me dijo que se iria para dejarnos el camino libre- _No podia creer lo que mis oidos estaban escuchando y la rabia se apodero de mi.

_- Maldita sea NAKURU, te juro que si no la encuentro y no logro explicarle lo que paso te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida por haberle dicho eso- _Sali del lugar lo mas rapido que pude y me subi al auto, estaba tan distraido pensando en donde podia estar Sakura, que no me di cuenta que me pase una luz roja y que alguien cruzaba la calle justo en ese momento y...

_-CHRASHHH- o.O_

* * *

**En el avión privado de Eriol Hiraguisawa**

_-Sakura, Sakura ¿estas bien?- abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una mirada azul que reflejaba preocupación._

_Me incorpore - Amm si yo... estoy bien - todavía no lograba entender que me había pasado, la cabeza me daba vueltas._

_- ¿Segura?, no te ves bien - _me imaginaba como me veia, confundida, y algo sorprendida_ - sientate, te ayudo-_ me indico mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Me agarre la cabeza que me daba vueltas aun _- Eriol ¿que me ha sucedido?- _

_- Amm... pues tu... te desvaneciste cuando el avión comenzó a ascender, nos pegaste un gran susto -_ vi en sus ojos que de verdad se había preocupado.

_- Yo... lo siento, de verdad siento haberte asustado, debi... debi haberte dicho antes -_ En ese momento el me miro confundido.

_- ¿Que cosa debiste haberme dicho? - _Las manos comenzaron a temblarme, lo mire a los ojos y vi su curiosidad.

_Tenia que decirselo, no podia seguirlo ocultando- Pues que y-yo estoy... embarazada - :D_

_o.O -PLOP- _

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

_o.O - ¿Que hice? - _baje rápidamente del carro para auxiliar a la persona que minutos antes había atropellado y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que era una joven muchacha que sangraba por todos lados_ - No, no esto no puede estar pasando, señorita me escucha, señorita _- la moví lentamente y al ver que no había respuesta tome mi celular y marque a emergencias.

_- Buenas noches, usted ha llamado a emergencias dígame en ...-_

Interrumpí a la persona que me hablaba del otro lado del telefono_ - Necesito una ambulancia, hay una joven herida que necesita ayuda - _

_- ¿Cual es su ubicación? - _voltee a los lados para ver si veia algo que me pudiera decir donde me encontraba y cuando lo localice, se lo comunique a la persona que hablaba por el telefono_ - Ok, no se preocupe la ayuda va en camino - _corto la llamada.

_- Solo espero que no llegue demasiado tarde-_

* * *

**De regreso al avión privado **

_- Genial primero yo y después el _- En ese momento Eriol empezaba a volver en si -_ Eriol ¿te encuentras bien?-_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y me miro_ - mmm si, pero que me... ¡SAKURA! - _ante su grito salte hacia atras.

_O.O - ¿Que? - _pregunte algo asustada.

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro_ - ¡Estas embarazada! - _se acerco a mi, me levanto y comenzó a girar conmigo en brazos -_ No puedo creerlo._

_u.U - Eriol si sigues dándome vueltas vomitare sobre ti -_ el comentario hizo que me bajara lentamente y después me abrazo.

_- Upss lo siento jejeje, pero ¿porque no me habías dicho nada?- _

_- Amm... pues yo no se creo que... que... la verdad no se- _Me volvio a sonreir justo como hace un momento.

_- Esta bien, tranquila el punto es que ahora ya lo se, pero... y ¿tu esposo?- _

_- El... el n-no lo sabe- _vi como su ceño se fruncía ante lo que haba dicho.

_-¿Porque?-_ Ahí comence a temblar.

Baje la mirada y le conteste_ - Porque yo apenas me entere y pues le iba a dar la sorpresa ayer que era nuestro aniversario pero ya ves...-_ empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos.

_- No llores -_ me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas _- Tranquila, esta bien, si tu no quieres que el sepa yo no dire nada -_ Me sonrio.

Le devolví la sonrisa _- Muchas gracias -_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado y si se que habia dicho que no tardaria tanto en escribir pero no pude hacerlo antes, y eso es por que en la semana no tengo muxo tiempo, aunque ahora ya esta decidido mis días de actualizacion seran los domingos.

Creo que se me fue la mano con la carta jejeje esta algo cursi :P pero pues asi soy yo jejeje que se le va a hacer :D, y qe mal qe la va a pasar Shaoran primero con lo de sakura, y ahora con esto u.U, quien creen que sea la joven qe atropello?. Y como que Sakura esta embarazada O.O, a partir de ahora comenzaran a llegar nuevos personajes.

Muxisimas gracias por sus reviews de verdad, espero que sigan dejando sus **reviews** las que ya lo han hecho como los nuevos de verdad me gusta saber su opinión.

**Anaiza18**: tenias razón fue a ver a Eriol :D, pero siento decepcionarte Shaoran tiene que pensar en algo mas en este momento asi que no creo que eso pase ademas si no la hubiera dejado ir no tendriamos historia.

**Foryou45**: Creo que por el momento las cosas no van muy bien entre esos dos, bueno al menos para Shaoran que ahora tiene un problema mas :D

**Lucy Lyoko:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y con respecto al final quien sabe a lo mejor puede que no sea un final esperado jejej pero todo esta en mi cabeza loquita que todavia no lo decide, asi que tendras que esperar.

**Tercer avance de esta historia: **

_- ¿Señorita esta mejor? - _

_- Si, muchas gracias_- me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro que me aturdio un poco.

_- Permitame pedirle disculpas, la verdad es que estaba algo distraído se que eso no lo justifica pero...-_

Me interrumpió _- No se preocupe, lo que cuenta es que si usted no me hubiera ayudado mientras llegaba la ambulancia no estariamos aqui teniendo esta conversacion-_

Sonreí ante su comentario_ - Creo que tiene razón, por cierto permitame presentarme mi nombre es Li Shaoran - _tome su mano y deposite un beso en ella.

_- Mucho gusto yo me llamo...-_


	4. Nuevo Comienzo

**MALA DECISION**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP**

**La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D**

"**NUEVO COMIENZO"**

_- No llores -_ me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas _- Tranquila, esta bien, si tu no quieres que el sepa yo no dire nada -_ Me sonrio.

Le devolví la sonrisa _- Muchas gracias –_

* * *

En el cielo se podía vislumbrar el ocaso que estaba dando paso a la noche, las hojas de los arboles caían, el aire fresco se sentia por todos lados, no pude evitar ver a las niños que se iban con sus madres de aquel parque ya que pronto anocheceria, mientras yo no podia dejar de arrullar a este lindo bebe que tenia en brazos, tenia una linda sonrisa, y esos hermosos ojos ámbares, como me recordaban a alguien...

_-Sakura, Sakura despierta- _

¿Que es esa voz que se oye a lo lejos?_ - Sakura -_ sera acaso que sea..., no no puede ser el,porque el no sabe donde estoy y porque el esta feliz con ella _- Sakura, despierta - _mmm... no estoy segura que esa no es su voz pero, me suena conocida no se de donde, sera acaso de...

-ERIOL- abri rapidamente los ojos y frente a mi estaban unos ojos azules que me veian fijamente O.O - AHHHHH-

O.O - _AHHHHHH_- ambos caimos al piso del susto, vi como se sobaba el brazo que habia recibido el impacto de su caida y se levantaba -_ Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?_ - me tendio una mano para que me levantara, la tome y volvi a sentarme en el sillon en el que estaba segundos antes durmiendo.

- _Ehh amm si Eriol !me asustaste¡_ - se sento frente a mi, mientras seguia sobandose el brazo.

_- Lo siento solo queria despertarte y decirte que en pocos minutos aterrizaremos- _me miraba arrepentido_ - ¿no te lastimaste? - _ahora que lo preguntaba me percate de que me dolia un poco la cabeza, asi que lleve mi mano hacia mi frente que era de donde provenia el dolor.

Se acerco a inspeccionar el golpe - _mmm veo que te golpeaste, espera un segundo_ - se levanto y se dirigio a la azafata que estaba sentada al fondo, le pregunto algo y ella le señalo un cuarto que se encontraba al lado de ellos, Eriol entro al cuarto y segundos despues salio con un trapo que al parecer enrollaba algo y se acerco a mi _- permiteme -_ coloco el trapo sobre mi frente y en ese momento me di cuenta que el trapo tenia hielo, lo cual hizo que el golpe ya no me doliera tanto.

_- Gracias Eriol -_ le regale una sonrisa.

* * *

**Hospital del Pedregal**

**Una llamada se llevaba acabo**

**(Shaoran)**

_- Wey, ¿han sabido algo acerca de Sakura?- _

_- No, señor nada hemos revisado los registros en migración, pero no hay ningun indicio de que la señora haya viajado por avión, ni por auto, lo que quiere decir que debe seguir en Londres-_ (n/a entiendase que Sakura viajo con Eriol en su avión privado por lo tanto no tuvo que registrarse en el aeropuerto, bueno esta idea sale de mi cabeza la verdad no estoy segura si eso se puede hacer pero todo esto es ficticio, con el fin de entretenerlos)

_-Pero si Sakura no ha salido de Londres como es posible que no la encuentren todavía-_ no puedo creer la incompetencia de mi gente, en este momento no podia pensar en nada mas que en Sakura, claro a parte de... bueno pero no podia creer que tenia tan mala suerte primero lo de Sakura y despues esto.

-Señor le seguro que estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, incluso hemos llamado a sus padres y nos han dicho que no saben nada de ella-

- ¿Y su hermano? - no creo que haya ido con su familia, seguramente sabia que seria el primer lugar donde la buscaria.

- _El señor Touya se encuentra en Madrid, esta en su luna de miel, cuando le dijimos lo de la señora se preocupo mucho y me dijo que regresaria inmediatamente a ayudar en su busqueda-_

Vi como el medico que esta dentro con la muchacha que había atropellado salio de la sala de operaciones.

_-Amm Wey, te marco luego, sigan buscándola y nos descansen hasta que la encuentren- _cerre la llamada y me volvi a ver al medico.

_- ¿Como se encuentra? -_ el doctor me toco el brazo y me dijo.

_- Tranquilo ella esta fuera de peligro -_ suspire aliviado, no podia creer que esto me estuviera pasando _- sufrio varios golpes, pero si se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, por lo que creo que estara en revisión por unos dias para descartar que se hayan formado coágulos, que después se puedan convertir en tumores -_

_-Menos mal, amm ¿puedo pasar a verla?- _

_-Si claro, le indico cual es su habitación- _segui al doctor por los pasillos del hospital hasta que el se para rente a una puerta que tenia el numero 106 en la parte de enfrente_ - es aqui, pase - _abri la puerta lentamente pensando que me encontraria adentro, y cual fue mi asombro al ver a la joven despierta y viendome fijamente.

* * *

Veníamos saliendo por las puertas del aeropuerto y frente a nosotros se encontraba una limusina que nos estaba esperando, Eriol me guió hasta el auto, me ayudo a entrar en el y después entro el_ - te gustara Japón es un país hermoso, se que te acostumbraras con el tiempo -_ me sonrió, y volví mi vista al paisaje que lograba ver por la ventanilla del auto.

_- Eso espero de verdad, aunque mi único problema es que no se hablar Japones -_ me dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

_- No te preocupes por eso, tendrás un curso rápido para que aprendas hablarlo en poco tiempo -_ segui observando ppor la ventanilla, vi como la gente pasaba a los lados, los edicificios, todo era tan diferente a Londres, y ahora yo me encontraba a miles de kilometros de ahi, a miles de kilometros de el... , tal vez ahora que este lejos logre olvidar el amor que siento por el, aunque habra algo que siempre me recordara a el..

_- Eriol de verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, pero a partir de ahora buscare un lugar en donde pueda quedarme y buscare trabajo_

_- No tiene importancia de verdad, pero no puedo dejarte sola, y en tu estado, ademas no conoces a nadie aqui-_

_- Mmm si, tienes razon en que no conosco a nadie aqui pero no puedo seguir aprovechandome de ti-_

_- Nada de eso, yo lo hago con todo gusto, haber que te parece si...- _se quedo pensativo un rato y despues alzo la vista y me miro fijamente_ - mientras tienes a tu bebe, puedes quedarte a vivir en mi casa y para que no sientas que lo hago por lastima o algo asi, porque no trabajas conmigo en mi constructora-_

Me tomo por sorpresa su propuesta_ -Amm... pues, yo...- _me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules como si estuviera rogandome asi que no tuve mas opción_ - esta bien, pero si me aseguras que solo sera por el tiempo que mi bebe tarde en nacer, y que dejaras que yo trabaje igual que todos tus demas empleados y que no haras preferencia-_

_- Entonces es un trato- _me extendio la mano y yo la tome en señal de pacto.

Y asi continuamos el viaje en auto hacia la casa de Eriol, en donde a nuestros costados se veia, la ciudad pasar.

* * *

**Hospital del Pedregal**

**(Shaoran)**

_- Amm ¿puedo pasar? -_

_- Si claro, pasa-_ cerre la puerta y avance hacia ella _- sientate -_ le hice caso y jale una silla que se encontraba cerca de la camilla.

No pude evitar ver la hermosura de esta joven, tenia un largo cabello negro, que le llegaba mas o menos a mitad de espalda, era delgada, su piel era clara y tenia unos ojos rojizos muy bonitos.

_- ¿Señorita esta mejor? -_

_- Si, muchas gracias_- me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro que me aturdio un poco.

_- Permitame pedirle disculpas, la verdad es que estaba algo distraído se que eso no lo justifica pero...-_

Me interrumpió _- No se preocupe, lo que cuenta es que si usted no me hubiera ayudado mientras llegaba la ambulancia no estariamos aqui teniendo esta conversación-_

Sonreí ante su comentario_ - Creo que tiene razón, por cierto permitame presentarme mi nombre es Li Shaoran - _tome su mano y deposite un beso en ella.

_- Mucho gusto yo me llamo Young Meiling-_

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa en Tokio**

Frente a nosotros se encontraba un portón enorme, el chofer pidió por un aparatito que le abrieran y segundos después el portón se abrió y dio paso a un camino donde se encontraba una hilera de arboles de cerezo a ambos lados, se veia hermoso, después de unos minutos, los pinos comenzaron a dispersarse y pude ver una amplia mansión en donde se podía ver el hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

El coche para frente la casa, Eriol salió primero y despues me ayudo a salir _-Tu casa es hermosa Eriol-_

_- Gracias, pero estoy seguro que la tuya era igual o mas hermosa que esta- _Aquella casa..., en la cual vivi momentos muy hermosos, pero tambein aquella caso fue testigo del engaño en el que siempre vivi. De repente me invadio una tristeza que no pude ocultar y Eriol se dio cuenta de eso -_ Sakura... perdoname por favor no fue mi intencion traerte recuerdos yo...-_

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo_ -Tranquilo Eriol no , pasa nada -_ lo mire a los ojos y en ellos vi que de verdad estaba arrepentido_ - de verdad, tu tranquilo, ademas ya es hora que empiece a olvidar..., mmm veras de ahora en adelante comenzare de nuevo, vivire en este país que nada tiene que ver con Londres, trabajare contigo y formare un futuro para mi y para mi hijo y me olvidare de todo lo demás, a partir de ahora solo mirare hacia el futuro y no me preocupare por el pasado- _le regale una sonrisa para que ya no se sintiera culpable y creo que funciono, porque me la devolvi ya mas animado.

- Esta bien, amm haber ¿ te gustaria conocer la casa ? -

- Si, claro - y asi me llevo a conocer mejor aquella hermosa casa, en la cual viviria de ahora en adelante...

* * *

**Hospital del Pedregal**

**(Shaoran)**

_- Tiene un bonito nombre-_ Sonrio levemente, mientras jugaba con su cabello.

_- Muchas gracias -_

Tenia una muy bonita sonrisa_ - De nada, yo solo digo la verdad -_ En eso suena mi celular _- ¿me permite un momento? -_

_- Si, claro -_ Sali del cuarto, vi el identificador y supe que esa seria una larga platica...

_- ¿Bueno? -_

Del otro lado me contesto una voz masculina _- Shaoran soy yo, Touya -_

_- Lo se, y tambien se porque llamas -_

Se notaba la preocupación en su voz_- ¿Has sabido algo de mi hermana?, no entiendo ¿porque se fue? -_

_- Mmm no Touya todavia no tenemos noticias de Sakura, mi gente esta haciendo todo lo que puede -_

Escuche como gruñía_ - ¿Como que todavia no saben nada? y por lo que veo NO estan haciendo lo suficiente -_

_- Lo se, ¿acaso crees que yo estoy tan tranquilo?-_ trate de calmarlo y tambien trate de calmarme a mi mismo pero no podia_ - pues no, desde que se fue no he hecho mas que pensar en ella y en donde puede estar-_

_- Lo se, lo siento, pero dime ¿por que se fue? - _no podia decirle que se fue porque le fui infiel, al menos no por teléfono.

_- ¿Donde estas? -_

_- Estoy en el aeropuerto de Madrid, esperando mi vuelo ¿por que? - _

_-Sera mejor que hablemos cuando llegues a Londres - _y entonces tendria que decirle la verdad, porque de una u otra forma lo sabra.

_- Esta bien, pero tendras que darme explicaciones Shaoran -_

_- Si, yo te las dare, te espero - _espero que no quiera matarme cuando se entere de la verdad...

* * *

Llegamos nuevamente a la sala y nos sentamos_ -Y Dime ¿que te pareció? -_ en eso llegaba una muchacha con una bandeja que deposito en la mesita que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Eriol se acerco a ella y agrego dos cucharadas de azúcar antes de ofrecerme la taza.

_- Gracias, pues es aun mas hermosa de lo que yo pensaba-_ admiti, tomando un poco de mi taza de cafe.

Después de agregar azúcar a su café , se volvio a sentar frente a mi _- Que bueno que te guste, ya que, viviras aqui los siguientes nueve meses -_ si y durante ellos no pensaba ser una carga para el.

_- Si, tienes razón, la verdad es que ahora solo puedo pensar en este bebito que llevo en mi vientre, pero no quisiera ser una carga para ti-_

_- No eres una carga, de verdad además ¿que no quedamos en que trabajarías conmigo?-_ me sonrió, se acerco ami y me tomo de las manos _- y yo se que seras una buena madre para tu hijo, a parte de un gran ejemplo-_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas _- Muchas gracias Eriol, de verdad no sabes que bien me hacen tus palabras, y gracias por tu apoyo, porque si no fuera por ti, la verdad es que no se que seria de mi en estos momentos-_

Me abrazo y me tendio un pañuelo para las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de mis ojos_ -No te preocupes, tu siempre contaras conmigo-_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

:OO A que no se esperaban quien era la joven a la que habia atropellado Shaoran o ¿si? jejeje, pobre Shaoran no creo que le vaya muy bien cuando le diga la verdad a Touya y como les dije ya empiezan a aparecer los nuevos personajes :D tratare de acoplarme a sus personalidades, tal y como los habian hecho las de CLAMP hehehe, de veras que ese Shaoran no tiene suerte, primero se le va Sakura, despues atropella a Meiling y por ultimo tiene que lidiar con Touya.

Y Sakurita que esta en un pais desconocido y tiene que empezar de nuevo, pero se esforzara por su hijo, y Eriol la ayudara :D, espero que esto se arregle pronto :D, aunque quien sabe todo depende de que se le ocurra a mi loca mente. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y veo que hay alguien nuevo, que bueno que les este gustando la historia, espero que sigan dejando reviews muchos, muchos jejeje de verdad que si dan animos.

**Anaiza18**: Creo que Shaoran tiene mas problemas que antes y no le sera fácil encontrar a Sakura.

**Foryou45**: Si Eriol se emociono de más, pero pues es para darle un poco de sabor a la historia jejeje y pues no era Tomoyo pero pues que mal que la alla atropellado, y que bueno que te gusto la carta :P

**Lucy Lyoko:** Yo igual espero que los capitulos que siguen sean de tu agrado y que la historia te entretenga, ya que para esto es que esta hecha :D

**Maru-chan1296: **Que bueno que te guste el fic espero que asi siga siendo.

* * *

**Quinto avance de esta historia:**

Frente a nosotros estaba una joven de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca y unos bonitos ojos amatistas, a la cual Eriol me presento_ - Sakura, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji -_

_- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero puede decirme Sakura -_ le extendi la mano que ella tomo de inmediato.

_- Es un placer conocerla, puede decirme Tomoyo, asi que... usted sera la nueva arquitecta -_ era muy amable, me dio una sonrisa amigable y la verdad es que me cayo bien.

_- Asi es, me gustaria mucho que nos llevaramos bien- _le devolvi la sonrisa.

_- Eso espero -_

Seguimos avanzando, pero Eriol se acordo de algo y volvio la vista a Tomoyo_ - Tomoyo, Sakura esta aprendiendo el Japones, me gustaria que la ayudaras con los demas empleados por si tiene algun problema al comunicarse con ellos-_

_- Si, no se preocupe, yo la ayudare en todo lo que pueda -_

_- Gracias - se dio la vuelta y me guio hasta la que seria mi nueva oficina._

* * *

Y hasta ahi les dejo el avance, nos vemos el próximo domingo ;D

Dejen reviews porfis :DD


	5. Dolor y desesperación

**MALA DECISION**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP**

**La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D**

**"DOLOR Y DESESPERACIÓN"**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas _- Muchas gracias Eriol, de verdad no sabes que bien me hacen tus palabras, y gracias por tu apoyo, porque si no fuera por ti, la verdad es que no se que seria de mi en estos momentos-_

Me abrazo y me tendio un pañuelo para las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de mis ojos_ -No te preocupes, tu siempre contaras conmigo-_

* * *

**En un avión que se dirige a Londres**

**(Touya)**

La azafata pasaba como décima vez por mi asiento preguntándome si se me ofrecía algo, y aunque sabia que ella no tenia la culpa de mi preocupación no pude evitar contestarle mal, y vi como ella se ofendió y se iba lejos de mi asiento. Voltee a ver a Jamie, que se encontraba en el asiento de al lado, estaba plácidamente dormida, pero que hermosa se veia. La amo tanto, no puedo creer que no le haya importado que canceláramos nuestra luna de miel, para que fuera a buscar a Sakura. Aunque lo unico en lo que puedo pensar en este momento es:

_- ¿Que sera lo que tiene que decirme Shaoran?¿Porque se habra ido Sakura, sin decirle nada a Shaoran?¿Donde estaras Sakura? -_

No puedo quitarme esas preguntas de la mente y el tiempo en este avión transcurria lentamente, que me estaba desesperando. Cuando llegara a Londres tendria que hablar con Shaoran y dedicarme por completo a la busqueda de Sakura; si eso es lo que haría...

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa en Tokio**

_-¿Te gusta tu habitación?- _como no gustarme si era simplemente... hermosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso color lila, en el centro habia una cama con dosel en tonalidades moradas, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba un enorme armario color morado que ocupaba toda la pared, en la pared detras de la cama se encontraba un gran ventanal que daba al jardín, el cual tenia una vista preciosa, se podía vislumbrar una gran fuente y los grandes arboles de cerezos que se veían en la camino de la entrada; en el lado derecho del cuarto se encontraba una puerta de tonalidad morada, en la cual detrás de esta se encontraba el baño.

_- Es... es... HERMOSA-_ el sonrió ante el comentario.

_- Que bien, recuerdo que tu color favorito es el morado, por eso pedi que la arreglaran de esta forma- _no puedo creer que aun lo recordara.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace_ - Gracias - _me aleje un poco de el y le regale un sonrisa, que el me devolvio.

Me solto y se dio la vuelta, camino hacia la puerta, la abrió, se giro y me dijo_ - Acomodate y descansa, lo necesitaras, porque a partir de mañana empezaran tus cursos intensivos para aprender Japones - _Y diciendo esto se marcho.

Avance hacia la cama, y me acosté en ella boca arriba _- A partir de ahora comenzare una nueva vida, me esforzare para que mi hijo tengo todo, a excepción de un padre, pero no importa para el o ella yo seré ambos - _

* * *

**Mansión Li**

**(Shaoran)**

Se oyeron los toques en la puerta del despacho.

_-Pase-_

Wey ingreso_ -Señor, acaba de llegar su cuñado el señor Touya- _Genial ha llegado la hora de mi funeral.

_- Hazlo pasar -_

_- Si, señor - _Wey salió, para minutos despues entrar_ - Pase usted - _acompañado de Touya _- Con permiso -_ Wey volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta para cerrar después de el.

_-Toma asiento-_ Le indique con una mano la silla que se encontraba frente a mi escritorio, y asi lo hizo.

_- Dime porque Sakura se fue -_

Las manos empezaron a sudarme _- Mmm ¿No quieres algo de tomar?-_

_-Ve al punto- _Eso es lo que no quería.

_-Amm..e__s que... hubo "alguien" que... le metio falsas ideas en la cabeza - _me miro sin comprender.

_- ¿Como? No entiendo ¿Sobre que eran esas ideas? -_

Me pase una mano por el cabello _- Este de... mmm como explicarlo-_

_- Ya Shaoran dejate de rodeos - _ok le tengo que decir la verdad.

_- Sobre que.. que... yo le fui infiel -_ ya estaba lo dije.

El frunció el ceño y me miro intrigado - _Mmm pero eso obviamente es mentira ¿no?-_ comence a sudar frio.

_- Amm este de... -_

_- Es mentira ¿VERDAD?-_ Se paro de su asiento, mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente y me miraba a los ojos.

_-Es que… es... es... cierto- _baje la mirada y escuche como Touya hacia a un lado la silla en la que momentos antes estaba sentado, haciendo un gran escándalo, cuando alcance a levantar la vista Touya ya me tenia agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

_-¡COMO TE ATREVISTE! ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ADVERTI QUE NO LA HICIERAS SUFRIR! – _Wey entro al despacho y corrió hacia Touya.

_-Señor, déjelo, por favor-_

Wey logró que Touya me soltara y lo retuvo por los brazos.

_- ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡NO DEBÍ DE HABER DEJADO QUE TE QUEDARAS CON ELLA!- _Vi la ira, en sus ojos.

_-Touya déjame que te explique- _

_-¡QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR! ¡¿COMO FUE QUE TE ENREDASTE CON LA OTRA? JAJAJA NO SEAS PATÉTICO - _rió sarcastico.

_- Es que no es como parece, Nakuru... Nakuru me engaño, ella... ella... me emborracho, con toda la intención -_

_- JAJAJA ¿Y TU CREES QUE YO TE VOY A CREER ESA MENTIRA?-_ me grito furioso.

_- Es que no es una mentira, tu bien sabes cuanto amo a Sakura, acaso ¿crees que yo la traicionaría?, Sakura es mi vida-_

_- ¿Y QUE DIJISTE?, ESTE TONTO YA TE CREYO, PUES ¡NO!-_

_- Touya, tu sabes que es cierto, si no hubiera sido así, nunca me hubieras dejado casarme con ella-_

_- Y AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE MI ERROR-_

_- No fue un error, ademas estoy haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla, porque la amo -_ vi que mis palabras lo habían puesto a pensar.

-_ ¿Estas, seguro de que solo fue una vez? y ¿De que te engaño? -_

_- Si, yo NUNCA en mis cinco sentidos le hubiera hecho eso a Sakura -_ dejo de forcejear y Wey lo soltó.

_- Esta bien, te creo, pero si tu vuelves a hacerle eso, te JURO que no vives para contarlo -_ me dijo en tono amenazante.

_- Ten la seguridad, que eso no volverá a pasar, lo único que yo quiero en este momento es encontrar a Sakura -_

_- ¿Pero como es que ella se fue sin que se dieran cuenta? - _Tome asiento y le indique que el hiciera lo mismo.

_- Es que yo le habia organizado una cena, para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Había un chofer que estaba encargado de llevarla al restaurante; pero en el camino... el chofer dice que ella se sintio mal y que tuvieron que parar para comprar unas pastillas. El chófer bajo a comprarlas, pero cuando regreso Sakura ya no estaba-_

_- Pero, ¿como es posible que el chófer no se haya dado cuenta? - _

Me pase las manos por el cabello _- Es lo que yo tampoco se, supongo que aprovecho cuando el entro a la farmacia para irse-_

_- ¿Pero estas seguro que ella se fugo? es decir, puede que la hayan secuestrado - _saque la carta de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y se la di.

_- ¿Pero que es esto? -_

_O.O_

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

_- Sakura, mira el es Yukito Tsukishiro, el sera a partir de ahora, tu profesor de idiomas -_ Yukito Tsukishiro era una hombre alto de un extraño cabello gris obscuro, ojos café claro que se escondían detrás de unas gafas, tez blanca, y de complexión delgada.

_- Mucho gusto -_ me tendió la mano_ - Puede llamarme Yukito -_

La estreche y le sonrei _- El gusto es mio, igual puede llamarme por mi nombre -_

_- Bueno ahora que se conocen, espero que empiecen de inmediato con sus clases -_ comento Eriol.

_- Pues por mi no hay ningún problema -_ me miro Yukito con un sonrisa.

_- Pues por mi tampoco -_ le conteste.

Eriol asiente - _Pues en ese caso, los dejare solos para que empiecen, me retiro -_ se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta del salón después de el.

Yukito se gira hacia mi _- Bien Sakura, primero que nada comenzaremos con el Japones, ya que lo necesitaras para todo de ahora en adelante -._

_- Estoy de acuerdo en eso-_

_- Entonces siéntate -_ me ofreció una silla que se encontraba junto a la mesa.

Y así lo hice _- Ok maestro enséñeme -_

* * *

**Mansión Li **

**(Shaoran****)**

Después de leer la carta Touya alzo la mirada _- Entonces, lo que me dijiste es cierto - _afirmo.

_- Así, es todo es cierto -_

Se paro de su asiento _- Bueno entonces que estamos esperando, hay que seguir con la búsqueda -_

* * *

**1 mes después ****de la llegada de Sakura a Japón**

Frente a nosotros estaba una joven de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca y unos bonitos ojos amatistas, a la cual Eriol me presento_ - Sakura, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji -_

_- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero puede decirme Sakura -_ le extendí la mano que ella tomo de inmediato.

_- Es un placer conocerla, puede decirme Tomoyo, asi que... usted sera la nueva arquitecta -_ era muy amable, me dio una sonrisa amigable y la verdad es que me cayo bien.

_- Asi es, me gustaria mucho que nos lleváramos bien- _le devolvi la sonrisa.

_- Eso espero -_

Seguimos avanzando, pero Eriol se acordó de algo y volvio la vista a Tomoyo_ - Tomoyo, Sakura esta aprendiendo el Japones, me gustaria que la ayudaras con los demas empleados por si tiene algun problema al comunicarse con ellos-_

_- Si, no se preocupe, yo la ayudare en todo lo que pueda -_

_- Gracias - se dio la vuelta y me guio hasta la que seria mi nueva oficina._

* * *

**4 meses después ****de la llegada de Sakura a Japón**

Tomoyo se habia convertido en una gran amiga mía, al igual que Yukito, ambos eran muy amables y la verdad es que me sentia muy a gusto con ellos. Yo casi he dominado el Japones y este pequeñito cada dia crece más.**  
**

_- Sakura sonríe - :D_

_-FLASHH- _

_- Haber ¿como salimos en la foto? -_ Tomoyo salio corriendo hacia Eriol para ver la foto que nos acababa de tomar a ella y a mi.

_- Puedo preguntar ¿porque hacemos esto? -_ Eriol, Tomoyo y Yukito comenzaron a reir.

Eriol llego junto a mi y me abrazo _- Jajaja, es para que tengas recuerdos de cuando estabas embarazada, y algún día podrás ponerte a verlas junto a tu hijo -_

_- Eriol tiene razón Sakura - _me dijo Yukito acercándose a mi _- estas fotos serán recuerdos que algún día veras y te sacara una sonrisa -_

Tomoyo me abraza _- Yo estoy con ellos dos, ademas que mejor forma de tener esos recuerdos que estando con las personas que te queremos -_

Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer _- Ustedes tienen razón chicos, pero ¿es necesario una foto por mes? -_ ellos tenían mucha razón, algún día necesitare de estos recuerdos para darme fuerza y seguir adelante con mi vida; pero sinceramente ellos me estaban ahogando con tantas fotos.

Eriol, Yukito y Tomoyo contestaron al mismo tiempo _- Jajaja si lo es -._

* * *

**6 meses después de la llegada de Sakura a Japón**

**(Touya)**

Lo mire y le dije_ - No puedo creer que llevemos 6, 6 meses sin saber nada de Sakura -_ Shaoran cada vez se veía peor, las ojeras las tenia muy marcadas, ya no había esa luz en sus ojos que aparecía cada vez que veía a Sakura.

Se sentó en su silla y desvió la mirada a una fotografía de Sakura que se encontraba en su escritorio _- Lo se Touya, no puedo creer como es que no hay registros de que ella haya salido de Londres y sin embargo hemos buscado por todo Londres y ella simplemente no esta -_

_- Es que es obvio que ella no esta aquí, pero ¿donde estará? ¿como logro irse sin dejar rastro? -_ y ahi me di cuenta, a menos que... _- a menos que alguien la haya ayudado, pero ¿quien?-_

* * *

**7 meses después de la llegada de Sakura a Japón**

_- Eriol de verdad que este lugar es hermoso - _y hermoso se quedaba corto, definitivamente me dejo sin palabras.

Eriol me tomo de las manos_ - Te dije que Tomoeda era un lugar mágico -_

Y tenia razón en aquella terraza podíamos observar toda la ciudad en su esplendor, con sus luces ya que era de noche y simplemente era una vista que te dejaba sin palabras.

_- Si, pero nunca pensé que así de mágico y hermoso -_

_- Ahí te equivocas, tu eres mil veces más hermosa -_ un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro.

_- Eh gr - gracias -_ ¿por que tartamudeo? es que no se, esos ojos azules me confunden.

_- Es enserio Sakura, yo... -_

Un dolor horrible se apodero de mi cuerpo _- ¡Aggg! -_ me lleve la mano al vientre, era un dolor insoportable _- ¡Ayy!-_

_- Sakura ¿estas bien? -_ Eriol me miro preocupado.

_- Yo... ¡ay!... me... du-duele... -_ y el dolor crecía cada vez más _- creo... creo... que el... be-be... ¡Ay! ya.. ya.. vi-viene - _

_O.O - Pero... pero... si todavía faltan dos meses -_

_- Eriol... ayúdame -_ me acerque a el, pero los dolores no me permitan mover muy fácilmente, y en ese momento sentí algo húmedo entre las piernas O.O.

_-Ok ok tranquila -_ me cargo en brazos y bajo las escaleras de aquel restaurante en el que nos encontrábamos, le ordeno al chofer que abriera la puerta del carro _- Acelere todo lo que de, tenemos que llegar al hospital más cercano, lo más rápido posible_ - su voz se corto de lo nervioso que estaba -_ Ok Sakura cálmate, respira profundo -_ y asi lo hice.

_- Gr- gracias... Eriol, de.. ver-verdad... mu-muchas...gr-gracias -_ trate de sonreirle, pero me salio una mueca de dolor _- ¡ Ay! -_ tenia la frente perlada de sudor, y el dolor me estaba matando.

_-Tranquila Sakura, llegaremos pronto al hospital -_

* * *

**Notas:**

O.O Y empezamos con las amenazas de muerte, pero pues llego la hora del parto O.O, pobre Shaoran su cuñado casi lo asesina, de no ser porque Wey llego a tiempo :D si ¡viva Wey!, y que buenos amigos consiguió Sakura, y sobre que Meiling desapareció en este capitulo, no se preocupen regresara. De verdad espero que les guste el capitulo, es algo complicado escribir un avance sobre un capitulo que aun no esta hecho pero no importa.

Muchas gracias por sus **reviews.** Por favor sigan dejandolos, espero que haya mas **reviews** de los nuevos lectores y de los viejos tambien.

**Anaiza18**: Y pues si esperemos que le vaya bien a Sakura en esta nueva vida, y al menos Shaoran no murió al decirle la verdad a Touya.

**Foryou45**: Ok creo que me dejaras vivir por el momento, espero que te guste el capitulo, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Maru-chan1296: **Muchas gracias, yo solo hago lo que puedo, y lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo.

* * *

**Sexto Avance de esta historia:**

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? -_me miro preocupado.

_- Amm si -_pero no pude ocultar mis lagrimas y el se dio cuenta de ello, se acerco y mi abrazo.

_- No, no estas bien, dime ¿que te pasa? -_no podia mentirle, despues de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

_- Es que yo... no puedo dejar de pensar en el -_baje mi mirada mientras me aferraba mas a mi bebe _- es solo.. que me pongo a pensar ¿que le dire a mi bebe cuando sea grande?, ¿que le dire cuando me pregunte por su papá?_

_- Pues... puedes... puedes decirle que soy yo - O.O - si tu quieres Sakura, yo podria hacerme cargo de tu hijo, y ser un padre para el -_

* * *

_Nos vemos el domingo, dejen REVIEWS :D_


	6. Nuevo Ser

**MALA DECISION**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP**

**La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D**

"**NUEVO SER"**

_- Gr- gracias... Eriol, de.. ver-verdad... mu-muchas...gr-gracias -_ trate de sonreirle, pero me salio una mueca de dolor _- ¡ Ay! -_ tenia la frente perlada de sudor, y el dolor me estaba matando.

_-Tranquila Sakura, llegaremos pronto al hospital -_

* * *

Cuando llegamos al hospital Eriol me cargo y se bajo conmigo del auto, escuche como gritaba por ayuda y enseguida llegaron con una camilla en la que me acostaron. Todo fue tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta estaba rodeada de médicos y enfermeras, mientras avanzábamos por el hospital. Tenia algo que sostenía mi mano, voltee para ver que era; y vi que era Eriol, quien tenia un semblante preocupado. Y el dolor volvió con mas fuerza - ¡AY! -.

_- Tranquila Sakura, todo saldrá bien ya la veras -_ apretó un poco mi mano.

_- E-Eriol... no... no... ¡AY! me... d-dejes... so-sola -_ sentía la garganta seca, moje un poco mis labios con la lengua.

_- No te dejare Sakura, lo prometo -_ me sonrió, y esa sonrisa me dio confianza _- respira profundo -._

_- ¡AY! -_ trate de hacer lo que me dijo Eriol.

_**- **Las contracciones son cada vez mas fuertes y mas intensas -_ dijo el doctor que iba a mi lado.

_- Tiene casi 8 cm de dilatación -_ agrega una de las tantas enfermeras.

_- Tendremos que ingresarla a la sala de partos de inmediato -_

Después de esto vi una luz brillante que me dejo cegada por unos segundos, me empezaron a llenar de cables, me pusieron una mascara de oxigeno. Eriol seguía conmigo, su mano no había soltado la mía desde que entramos al hospital. Aunque la verdad me hubiera gustado que fuera alguien mas...

_-¡AY!-_ no aguantaba mas el dolor.

_- Este bebe ya quiere nacer, ha dilatado lo suficiente -_ hablo de nuevo el doctor.

-_ Ok señorita, tiene que empujar con todas sus fuerzas cuando le indique -_ mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, pero asenti - ¡Ahora! -

Sentía que el dolor me desgarraba por dentro, apreté muy fuerte la mano de Eriol _- ARGGG -_ gemi.

_- Otra vez -_ volvi a empujar, sentia que moriria del dolor.

_- ARGGG-_ seguia apretando la mano de Eriol, no aguantaba mas.

_- ARGGG-_

_- Tranquila, ya casi esta -_ me sonríe Eriol _- tu puedes, solo un poco mas -_ trataba de calmarme, pero vi que el igual estaba nervioso.

_- Ya esta saliendo su cabecita, usted puede, una ultima vez - _pidio el medico.

Empuje por ultima vez y sentí que hasta el alma me dolió de tanto esfuerzo.

_- Ya esta -_ grito el medico _- es un niño - _Eriol volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Trate de sonreír, pero la sonrisa me salio como una mueca. Todo a mi alrededor se veía borroso; a lo lejos escuche el llanto de mi bebe y después de eso la oscuridad cayo sobre mi.

* * *

**Mansión Li**

**(Shaoran)**

Un dolor muy fuerte me golpeo el pecho - ¡AY! -

_- ¿Shaoran estas bien? -_ me pregunto Meiling.

_- Amm si, estoy bien -_ mentí, aunque sentía un hueco en el estomago, y algo que apretaba mi corazón ¿que es esto?.

_- Pues la verdad es que tu cara dice otra cosa - _

_- Estoy bien, no te preocupes -_ la verdad es que después del incidente que tuvimos cuando la atropelle, Meiling y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. De echo ella estaba buscando trabajo y ya que yo necesitaba un secretaria, ella ocupo ese puesto. ¿No se los dije? Nakuru era mi secretaria, pero con todo lo que paso obviamente estaba despedida. Bueno el punto es que Meiling me a ayudado mucho este tiempo, sobre todo a sobrellevar lo de Sakura. ¿Sakura? ¿sera que le pasa algo y por eso estoy así?. _- Solo algo nervioso -_ le conteste.

_- Mmm ok mejor lo dejamos ahí, aunque no me convences del todo. Y dime, ¿para que querías hablar conmigo?- _

El dolor seguía ahí y la verdad es que me sentía intranquilo, aunque no sabia porque_ - Para decirte que tendremos que viajar a Japón -_

_- ¿Y eso? - _me pregunto.

_- Abriremos una nueva constructora en Tokio y tengo que ir a vigilar que todo salga bien - _

_Se quedo pensativa y después de un rato contesto - Mmm esta bien, solo tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes - _

_- Perfecto en ese caso podremos partir la otra semana -_

* * *

**Hospital Aiiku en Tomoeda**

No podía dejar de ver a mi bebe era simplemente hermoso, aunque era igual a el... tenia el mismo color de cabello, pero sus ojos eran verdes. No pude evitar que los recuerdos volvieran a mi mente. A pesar del tiempo que paso no eh podido olvidarlo, pero no importa a partir de ahora sera mas fuerte por mi y por esta hermosa criaturita.

Escuche golpes en la puerta_ - Adelante -_ Eriol entro con un enorme ramo de flores y las dejo en un mueble que estaba cerca.

_- Como esta la hermosa mamá -_ su comentario me saco una sonrisa _- con esa sonrisa en la cara te ves mas linda -_ me sonroje.

_- Gracias -_

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso a mi y al bebe en la mejilla _- ¿Como estas bebe? -_

_- Jajaja con sueño, creo -_ Y es que se le cerraban los parpados cada vez mas. Y verlo asi, trajo de nuevo a mi esos recuerdos que trate de evitar desde que llegue a Japón.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? -_me miro preocupado.

La pregunta me saco de mi pensamientos_ - Amm si -_pero no pude ocultar mis lagrimas que comenzaban a salir y el se dio cuenta de ello, se acerco y mi abrazo.

_- No, no estas bien, dime ¿que te pasa? - _no podia mentirle, despues de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

_- Es que yo... no puedo dejar de pensar en el... -_baje mi mirada mientras me aferraba más a mi bebe _- es solo.. que me pongo a pensar ¿que le dire a mi bebe cuando sea grande?, ¿que le dire cuando me pregunte por su papá?_

_- Pues... puedes... puedes decirle que soy yo - O.O - si tu quieres Sakura, yo podria hacerme cargo de tu hijo, y ser un padre para el -_

- ¿E-Eriol? -

_- Yo.. yo se que te toma por sorpresa, pero yo.. yo te quiero -_ O.O, ok no me esperaba eso. Si, Eriol era muy lindo y reconozco que cuando estabamos chicos yo estaba enamorada de el; aparte que me a ayudado demasiado . Pero despues de amar a Shaoran no se si podria correponderle.

_- Yo... y-yo.. -_

_- Tranquila, no tienes que contestarme ahora, pero piénsalo ¿si? -_ asentí, ya que me había quedado sin habla.

Se escucharon unos leves toques en la puerta, ambos volteamos y vimos como un enorme peluche apareció por la puerta y detrás de esta Tomoyo y Yukito.

_- ¡Hola! -_ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y los dos traian una sonrisa en el rostro.

_- Ay pero que bonito cuadro -_ exclamo Tomoyo y eso hizo que me sonrojara hasta más no poder, mientras Eriol sonreia.

_- Pero mira que bonito bebe -_ exclamo Yukito, ya que ante tanto escándalo mi bebe se levanto _- pero mira Sakura, tiene tus ojos -._

_- Puedo cargarlo, puedo cargarlo -_ brincaba Tomoyo de un lado a otro.

_- Jajaja claro que puedes -_ se acerco a mi y tomo el bebe en brazos.

_- De verdad Sakura felicidades, tu bebe es hermoso - _exclamo Yukito.

_- Gracias, aunque la verdad costo mucho jejeje aunque no me arrepiento, mas ahora que lo puedo ver entre mis brazos -_ Y mientras veia a Tomoyo cargando a mi bebe, no pude dejar de pensar que era igual a el, como me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, y en este momento Shaoran estuviera conmigo y con nuestro hijo. Pero eso no sucederá, en cambio Eriol quiere ser un padre para mi hijo y la verdad es que no se que pensar.

_- Si a ese bebe, le cobrare a mi mano ya que la mamá casi me la rompe - _todos comenzamos a reir.

_- Lo siento - _confesé apenada - _de verdad muchas gracias por tu ayuda -_

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte -_

* * *

**1 semana ****después**

**Hotel Fiesta Inn en Tokio**

**(Shaoran)**

Ibamos subiendo por el ascensor, que parecia que de burla iba mas lento, queria llegar a mi habitación y tirarme a la cama, pero no, tal parece que el ascensor no queria que yo descansara.

_- Ese viaje me dejo exhausta -_

_- Lo se Meiling, yo tampoco puedo creer que haya aguantado esas 12 horas de viaje -_ Me dolia todo el cuerpo, me sentia cansado y mas por el cambio de horario_ - Sera mejor que descansemos y ya mañana iremos a visitar las construcciones -_

_- Estoy, muy de acuerdo contigo -_

Y sin mas me despedí de Meiling y entre a mi cuarto. Me desvestí y me puse mi pijama, me acosté en la cama y como siempre ella estaba en mi pensamiento... Sakura...

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

Observaba a mi bebe como dormía plácidamente en la cunita que le habia regalado Eriol...

No eh dejado de darle vueltas a lo que Eriol me dijo, la verdad es que el se a portado muy bien conmigo, primero me ayudo a salir de Londres sin que nadie se enterara. Después me dejo vivir en su casa, me dio trabajo en su empresa, me pago cursos de idiomas y estuvo conmigo durante todo mi embarazo. Tenia muchísimo que agradecerle, pero la verdad es que yo aun no he dejado de querer a...

...Shaoran...

Todavia no puedo creer que me haya traicionado, no puedo creer que todo el tiempo se la haya pasado mintiendome, de verdad como me hubiera gustado que me quisiera un poquito; pero no, el no me quería y si se quedo conmigo fue por lastima, si eso debio de haber sido. Y aunque me duela, tengo que olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Y Eriol me queria y tambien queria a mi bebe, y se que con el no le faltara nada.

¿Sera que pueda estar con Eriol sin quererlo?

_- Toc, toc -_ Volvi mi vista a la puerta y ahi estaba, tal parece que lo habia llamado con el pensamiento _- ¿puedo pasar? -_

_- Si, pasa -_ entro y se acerco a la cuna del bebe y le dio un beso.

Me volteo a ver _- ¿Y ya sabes como le vas a poner? -_

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa _- ¿Que? -_

_-¿Que si ya tienes que nombre le vas a poner? -_ no puedo creer que no haya pensado en un nombre para mi bebe, tuve 9 meses para pensarlo y simplemente no se donde habia tenido la cabeza, o si, ya se en Shaoran.

_- Amm la verdad es que no -_ confese avergonzada.

_- Pues entonces tienes que empezar a buscar un nombre para el -_ me sonríe _- porque no le llamaras bebe, por siempre -_

_- ¡Oie! no te burles de mi -_ hice un puchero, que a el le dio gracia.

Me tomo la cara con sus dos manos _- No te enojes -_

Estábamos muy cerca así que desvié la mirada y le conteste con una sonrisa_ - Tienes razón, aunque sabes creo que me gustaría un nombre Japones -_

_- ¿Estas segura? - _

_- Si, después de todo mi nombre es Japones - _

_- Mmm creo que tienes razón, pero yo pense que a lo mejor te hubiera gustado ponerle el nombre de tu papá -_ mi papá.. como extraño a mi familia...

Desde que salí de Londres no eh tenido contacto con ellos. Seguramente se preocuparon por mi, y yo aqui viviendo bien, como si nada. Pero los extraño demasiado... hasta a Touya a pesar que siempre le gusta andarme molestando. Me gustaria que conocieran a su nieto y sobrino respectivamente. Pero no se... tal vez...

_- ¿Sakura? -_ y ahi desperte y mire a Eriol, que me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

_- ¿Que paso? -_

_- Vamos a desayunar -_

_- Si claro -_

Me despedí de mi bebe que dormia plácidamente, tome el brazo de Eriol y bajamos a desayunar.

* * *

**Centro de Tokio**

**(Shaoran)**

Veiamos pasar las calles de Tokio desde las ventanas del auto.

_- Esta ciudad es hermosa -_

_- Lo se Meiling, aparte de ser el centro de economía , cultura popular, política y comunicación en Japón. Es un lugar turistico, anualmente 2,6 millones de personas lo visitan aproximadamente y el 95% de son turistas internacionales -_

_O.O - Wow eso es sorprendente -_

_- Lo es -_

Mientras pasabamos vi a lo lejos un parque lleno de arboles de Sakura en diferentes tonalidades, y los recuerdos llegaron a mi. La primera vez que la vi, cuando chocamos en el campus de la universidad y se cayeron los cuadernos que ella llevaba en las manos, me agache para recogerlos y ella hizo lo mismo y al levantar la vista vi esos hermosos ojos verdes, esos ojos que me atraparon, esos ojos que desde que los vi no pude olvidar, esos ojos que tenian un brillo especial el dia en que yo me le declare a Sakura y ella me acepto, esos ojos que tenian un brillo hermoso el dia que nos casamos, esos ojos que me daban fuerzas cuando las necesitaba, eso ojos que con solo mirarme hacian que todo se esfumara, esos ojos que desde el primer momento que vi supe que serian mi todo.

...Sakura...

_- ¿Shaoran? ¿estas bien? -_ la voz de Meiling me regreso a la tierra.

_- ¿Que paso? - _la verdad es que si estaba un poco confundido.

_- No se, de pronto te quedaste mirando a la nada - _y entonces recordé.

Baje el cristal que me separaba del chofer_ - Disculpe - _le pregunte al chófer.

_- Dígame señor -_

_- ¿Como se llama el parque que acabamos de pasar? -_

_- ¿Se refiere al que estaba lleno de arboles de Sakura? -_ ... Sakura...

_- Si ese mismo -_

_- Ese es el famoso parque Mitsuike -_

_- Muchas gracias -_ volvi a subir el vidrio y me prometi a mi mismo que iria a ese lugar a observar esos maravillosos arboles de Sakura.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

**(Eriol)**

Como la quería, es que simplemente con una sonrisa suya alegraba todo el lugar, no podia dejar de pensar en ella y aunque se que ella sigue casada no me importa, tendría que lograr que me amara como yo a ella, porque no puedo vivir sin ella y sin esa criaturita que nacio de ella, si logro convencerla, me dedicaría solo a ellos 2 porque ellos serian mi vida.

Le sonreí _- ¿Entonces que dices? -_ me pregunto.

Se veía tan linda con esa cara de confusión y miedo a la vez _- Mmm pues yo digo que si, porque al fin de cuentas tu familia no tuvo la culpa de nada -_ aunque muy en el fondo no quería que dijera nada, porque el se podría enterar y tengo miedo que me la arrebate.

_- Entonces mañana mismo me comunico con ellos -_ concluyo con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente nunca me cansaría de ellas y tratare de hacer que siempre esa sonrisa sea porque yo la ocasione.

* * *

**Notas:**

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Creo que se acerca el reencuentro :D que emoción, espero de verdad que si les haya gustado el capitulo.

**¿Y DÍGANME QUE NOMBRE LE PONGO AL BEBE DE SAKURA?** Me gustaría que me ayudaran a escoger, tengo algunos nombres en mente pero no se, acepto ideas, pueden dejar el nombre y su significado, pero que sea un nombre Japones. Porfiss :D

Gracias por sus **reviews, **veo que vamos aumentando y eso me hace muy feliz.

**Anaiza18**: Mmm pues si que mal que no sepa, pero... mejor los dejo con las dudas :D

**Foryou45**: Jajaja aqui esta la conti :D

**Maru-chan1296: **Si pobre Shaoran, pero pues que se le va a hacer.

**Karly15: **Que bueno que te gusto :D

**Lucy Lyoko: **Muchísimas gracias, de verdad que bueno que te haya gustado**.**

**AHRG:** Lo siento, pero no podia dejar que a Shaoran lo lastimaran :D

**Lady Maring: **Yo se que debió decirle a Shaoran lo del bebe, pero pues así es la trama, pero tranquila dentro de poco habrá sorpresas :P

**PJ:** :D

* * *

**AVISO:**

No se si pueda actualizar el próximo domingo porque saldré de vacaciones,

pero si puedo,

actualizare el viernes,

no prometo nada pero espero de verdad poder actualizar el viernes

y si no pues sera hasta el otro domingo no este que viene, si no el otro.

* * *

No dejare avance, los dejare con la duda, nos vemos, dejen **REVIEWS** por favor :DD


	7. Noticias, sorpresas y enojo

**MALA DECISIÓN**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP**

**La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D**

**"Noticias, sorpresas y enojo"**

_- Entonces mañana mismo me comunico con ellos -_ concluyo con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente nunca me cansaría de ellas y tratare de hacer que siempre esa sonrisa sea porque yo la ocasione.

* * *

_- Residencia de la familia Kinomoto -_

_- Amm...buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con Touya -_ el teléfono temblaba en mi mano.

_- ¿De parte de quien? -_

_- ...de...Sakura...su...hermana -_

_- Permitame un momento -_ estaba tan nerviosa, sabia que Touya estaria molesto, porque me fui sin decir nada y seguramente ellos se preocuparon demasiado.

Escuche que tomo el teléfono _- Sakura, Sakura ¿eres tu? ¿donde estas? - _me pregunto ansioso.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que trate de que no se me quebrara la voz_ - Amm...si...soy yo -_

_- ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Sabes como nos tenias preocupados? -_ deje que se desahogara, estaba en todo su derecho _- No sabiamos nada de ti, te fuiste y no dijiste a donde, ni a nosotros que eramos tu familia -_

_- Yo...yo...lo siento pero...no...podia... -_

-_ Claro que podias, tuviste que haber confiado en nosotros, pero no, te fuiste quien sabe a donde por ¡MESES! Sakura ¡MESES! - _comenzaba a gritarme, sabia que estaba enojado, asi que trate de calmarlo.

_- Lo se, y de verdad lo siento pero no queria que el...se enterara -_ y de nuevo volvian las lagrimas a mi, pero trate de que el no se diera cuenta de mis sollozos.

_- Eso es otra cosa que no debiste hacer, Sakura el es tu esposo, no te puedes ir asi sin decir nada -_

Ja si claro, un esposo al que no le importó lo que sentía_- Pero el me ¡engaño!, no me quiso nunca, y ¡NO! quiero volver a verlo - _no pude evitar alzar la voz, pero enseguida me calme, no podía desquitarme con Touya el no tenia la culpa.

_- Sakura, el no te engaño... - _eso es una mentira, yo misma vi las fotos me dije a mi misma, aunque al parecer es un gran mentiroso, tanto que logro engañar a Touya.

Lo interrumpi_ - No me interesa hablar de el, solo hable para que supieran que estoy bien -_

_- Ok, si quieres no hablaremos de el, pero ¿donde estas? -_

_- No...no te lo puedo decir -_

_- Demonios, Sakura ¡dime en este momento donde estas! -_

Tengo que decirle, se supone que esa era mi intención desde un principio, pero tenia mied_o - Estoy bien, junto a gente que me quiere, no tienes porque preocuparte -_

_- Por favor Sakura, dime donde estas, nuestros padres, están muy preocupados no son los mismos desde que te fuiste - _me dio en mi punto debil, asi que no me quedo mas remedio.

_- Yo... de verdad lo siento, no los queria preocupar asi, pero esta bien te dire, pero jurame que no diras nada, ni a Jamie -_

_- Esta bien, lo prometo -_

_- Yo...yo...estoy en Japón -_

_- ¿JAPÓN?, como rayos llegaste allá sin que nadie pudiera rastrearte - _otra cosa más que debo agradecerle a Eriol.

_- Un amigo me ayudo, pero ese no es el punto, me...me gustaria que vinieras, pero tu solo -_

_- Ok haré lo que tu me pides, dame la dirección -_ la sorpresa que se llevara cuando llegue.

_- Anota -_

* * *

**Días ****después**

**Hotel Fiesta Inn en Tokio**

**(Shaoran)**

_- Wey, ¿se sabe algo de Sakura? -_

_- No señor, las cosas siguen igual que cuando se fue -_

_- Esta bien Wey, sigan buscando yo todavía estaré unos días más aquí -_ y sin decir más corte la llamada.

Mañana sera ¡1año! 1 año, sin saber nada de ella y no puedo creer que ni siquiera tengamos la sospecha de donde pueda estar. No se si estará bien, si le habrá pasado algo, o si..., ok seria mejor no pensar en cosas malas.

No puedo, olvidar esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene, como se ve cuando esta enojada,y ella quiere parecer una fiera, pero en realidad es un lindo gatito pretendiendo ser tigre. No puedo olvidar lo linda que se ve cuando se sonroja, no puedo olvidar su aroma, aquella piel tan suave y tersa, no puedo olvidar como cae su cabello sobre su espalda, brillante y sedoso, no puedo olvidar sus ojos, no puedo olvidar todo el amor que siento por ella y que crece cada día más.

Sakura ¿donde estas?

Lo que daría por volver a verte y abrazarte, y explicarte que lo de Nakuru no fue nada, ¡Maldita Nakuru! por tu culpa Sakura me dejo, pero te arrepentirás durante todo lo que te queda de vida, eso lo juro.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

Estaba nerviosa, hoy llegaría Touya y la verdad es que no se como se tomaría lo del bebe, desde que me levante estaba dándole vueltas al asunto.

_- Cálmate y come Sakura, veras que todo saldrá bien -_ la verdad es que tenia un nudo en el estomago que no me permitía comer nada, así que hice a un lado el plato.

_- De verdad, eso espero -_

En ese momento entro una mucama al comedor.

_- Señorita Sakura, acaba de llegar su hermano -_ Eso hizo que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

_- Hazlo pasar al salón y por favor dile que en un momento voy -_ la joven asintió _- ¿se le ofrece algo más? -_

_- ¿Ya regreso Eriol? -_

_- Si justo hace un momento llego con el señor Yukito, ambos se encuentran en el despacho -_ genial después de hablar con Touya, hablare con el.

_- Muchas gracias -_ Dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. Volví mi vista a Tomoyo que tenia en brazos a el pequeño Hiroki que se metía su sonaja a la boca, si al fin decidí ponerle ese nombre porque eso era lo que el era, mi fuerza y mi alegría.

_- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -_ pregunto Tomoyo, negué con la cabeza, mientras me acercaba y sacaba la sonaja de la boca de Hiroki.

_- Mmm, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí y que salgas cuando te llame -_ explique, y Tomoyo solamente asintió. Me acerque a Hiroki y le di un beso para después salir rumbo al salón.

Cuando entre al salón vi que Touya se entretenía viendo cada uno de los detalles que había en esa habitación.

_- Touya -_ Se giro y camino hacia mi, para luego abrazarme.

Me soltó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro _- Sakura, cuanto tiempo sin verte, eres una tonta nunca debiste de haberte ido, nos tenias preocupados-_

_- Ya te dije que lo siento, pero no me quedo otra opción -_

_- Dime, ¿como es que lograste salir de Londres sin que nadie pudiera rastrearte? -_

Le indique que tomara asiento y así lo hizo _- Pues...Eriol me ayudo -_

_- ¿Eriol?, el no...era un compañero tuyo cuando ibas en la preparatoria? -_ La verdad es que no pense que se acordara, pero talvez influyo el hecho de que como estaba enamorada de Eriol hablara todo el tiempo de el, en ese entonces claro, y que habia llorado su partida, pero eso es otra historia.

_- Ese mismo -_

_- Pero y el de donde salio o como, ¿que no se suponía que se había ido de Londres hace años? -_ ok ahora me doy cuenta de que si se acuerda perfectamente de el.

_- Es una larga historia que luego te contare, pero antes tienes que conocer a alguien -_ Habia llegado el momento de la verdad...cha-cha-cha-chan..., me acerque a la puerta del salón y llame a Tomoyo desde ahi_ - Tomoyo -_ vi como salia del comedor con Hiroki en brazos, pero antes de que entrara al salón camine hacia ella y lo tome en brazos y entre con el al salón _- Touya,...el es Hiroki, mi hijo -_

_O.O_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

_-Yamazaki, dime como van las cosas por aquí -_ Takashi Yamazaki es un joven de aproximadamente 30 años, tiene cabello y ojos negros, piel bronceada, es alto y fuerte, pero eso si lo que nunca desaparecerá de su rostro es esa sonrisa que cruza de oreja a oreja. Es un gran amigo y un gran arquitecto también, esa es la razón por la cual esta a cargo de este proyecto.

_- Mmm pues van bien, ya hemos avanzado una gran parte como puedes ver, y creo que si seguimos asi, terminaremos muy pronto - _contesto feliz.

_- Eso me parece perfecto, y dime ¿hasta ahora has tenido algún inconveniente? - _se quedo pensativo un momento y después me contesto con esa sonrisa que nunca se borra. No lo tomen a mal, el me cae bien pero a veces envidio la forma en la que el parece feliz todo el tiempo y yo pues...

_- Pues hasta ahora no y espero que siga asi -_

_- En ese caso sera mejor que Meiling y yo nos vayamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, ya que aprovecharemos el viaje para buscar nuevos clientes aquí en Japón - _Meiling asintió.

_- Creo que en eso tendrás inconvenientes, ya que todo Japón hace contratos con la constructora Hiragisawa Inc., y nadie se atreve a tratar de hacer negocios aquí -_

_- Pero creo que eso no es un inconveniente ya que, estamos construyendo nuestra constructora en el mismísimo centro de Japón además si ese fuera el caso podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con la constructora Hiragisawa Inc. - _Exclame satisfecho de la solución que encontré.

_- Yo creo que eso seria una buena idea -_ apunto Meiling.

_- Entonces, te encargo que saques una cita con ellos Meiling y bueno si no hay más nada de que hablar nos vamos, mañana volveremos a revisar el avance -_ me despedí de Yamazaki y regresamos al auto que nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a el hotel.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

_- ¿Tu...t-tu hijo? -_ abrio los ojos como platos, y se quedo petrificado, estaba tan asombrado que tartamudeo y eso es algo que no se ve muy seguido.

_- Si, es mi hijo, tu sobrino -_ le regale mi sonrisa y Hiroki se empezo a quejar y a extender los brazos hacia Touya, y creo que eso lo hizo reaccionar porque se acerco y lo tomo en brazos.

_- Es increíble, no puedo creer que es tu hijo, pero... porque no nos dijiste nada porque...-_

Lo interrumpí _- Es que no quería ya sabes que el...supiera que tuve un hijo -_ Touya frunció el ceño.

_- Es que el tiene que saber, es su hijo y tu no puedes hacer nada contra ello, aparte el tiene obligaciones con el...-_

Negué con la cabeza _- No quiero que esas "obligaciones" -_ hice el gesto de comillas con mis manos _- hagan que el tenga que estar conmigo y con mi bebe a la fuerza -_

_- Pero Sakura el no...-_

_- No quiero que lo defiendas Touya, veo que te engaño con sus mentiras, pero yo vi las pruebas de su traición y no lograras hacer que cambie de opinión y si tu le dices algo, te juro que me voy con mi bebe y nunca mas vuelven a saber de nosotros, te quedo claro -_ estaba tan impresionado que solo logro asentir.

Hiroki comenzó a reclamar su atención y Touya volvió la vista a el.

_- Es tan lindo, saco tus ojos y es el vivo retrato de... -_ se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia y se callo, Hiroki trato de atrapar el dedo de Touya con su boca pero no lo logro y Touya alzo la vista hacia mi, mostrándome una sonrisa burlona _- Veo, que sera un monstruo igual que tu, ya que le gusta devorar a la gente -_

Fruncí el ceño y lo quede viendo con cara de pocos amigos _- ¡Mi hijo no es un monstruo! -_ le dije con reproche.

Y el amplio más su sonrisa_ - Tienes razón, no es un monstruo es un monstruito jajaja -._

_- Eres un...-_ pero fui interrumpida por un carraspeo a mis espaldas, Touya y yo volteamos a la puerta del salón y vimos a Tomoyo.

_- Siento interrumpir, pero es hora de que Hiroki tome una siesta - _

_- Oh, si claro -_ Touya le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejo a Hiroki en brazos de Tomoyo _- que tengas dulces sueños monstruito -_ el apodo hizo que Tomoyo riera, y yo que de viendo a Touya con cara de pocos amigos.

_- ¡Touya! -_ me queje, el me miro con una sonrisa burlona y agrego.

_- No seas descortés Sakura y presentame a la señorita -_ y ahí me percate que tenia razón y yo estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera los presente.

_- Touya, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji una gran amiga, Tomoyo el es Touya mi hermano - _

_ - Mucho gusto -_ le dijo Touya y le dio un beso en su mano.

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco, pero le contesto en perfecto ingles -_ el gusto es mio -_ y le regalo una sonrisa (n/a cabe destacar que toda la conversación de Touya con Sakura se llevo acabo en ingles, y como Tomoyo tenia que saber varios idimas por su trabajo, no le fue nada complicado contestarle en ingles, tal y como habia hecho desque que entro al salón por el Hiroki).

* * *

**Despacho de Eriol**

**(Yukito)**

_- Sabes Yukito me entere de que están construyendo una constructora aquí en Tokio, lo que aun no se, es que empresa es la que esta detrás de eso -_

_- Si quieres, yo te lo puedo investigar -_ agregue.

_- Muchísimas gracias Yukito, eres un gran amigo y socio - _

_- No tienes nada que agradecer -_ y la verdad era que no, yo lo hacia con todo gusto. Eriol era mi mejor amigo, lo conocí cuando estudiábamos en la universidad y aunque yo opte por la docencia, había aportado algo con la herencia que había recibido de parte de mis padres a la nueva empresa que el abriría, aparte de claro asegurar un patrimonio para los hijos que tuviera en un futuro.

_- Sabes, me dijeron que era un empresa Europea, y la verdad es que tengo miedo de que sea...-_

_- Tienes miedo de que sea la empresa del marido de Sakura verdad -_ afirme, conocía tan bien a Eriol que no lo pudo negar y asintió con la cabeza.

_- Es que...yo estoy...enamorado de ella y tengo mucho miedo de que me la arrebaten -_ se le notaba, y mi deber como amigo era sacar esas ideas de su cabeza.

_- Eso se nota, pero tu ten esperanzas y a lo mejor Sakura te acepte algún día - _

_- Algún día...algún día puede ser nunca sabes...-_ comento con ironía, y en los ojos se reflejaba la tristeza.

Y estaba apunto de contradecirlo cuando...

Toc, toc - _¿Puedo pasar?_ - Sakura había entrado al despacho.

_- Si claro Sakura, ademas ya estas adentro -_ agregue, y tal parece que se dio cuenta de mi ironía y se sonrojo y eso hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara.

_- Yo...yo...quería hablar contigo Eriol_ - de la vergüenza comenzó a tartamudear, de verdad que esta niña era un encanto, aparte de una despistada claro esta.

_- Entonces yo me retiro, con permiso -_ me despedí y salí del despacho y no se porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar.

**(Sakura)**

Yo no quería que Yukito se fuera de esa forma, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo se despidió y salio del despacho. Genial ahora, los nervios me carcomían por dentro, estaba segura que esta decisión cambiaría todo y la verdad me había tomado demasiado tiempo decidirme, pero ya estaba aunque no se como lo tomara Eriol, pero...

_- Y dime, que querías decirme -_ La voz de Eriol me saco de mis pensamientos, y sentia que todo el cuerpo me temblaba de los nervios.

Levante la vista y pude ver en sus ojos confusión, preocupación y un poco de...¿miedo? _- Amm...yo...yo...t-te...que-queria...decir...que.. -_ genial no podía dejar de tartamudear, aunque me propusiera no hacerlo sabia que terminaría haciéndolo _- ¿re-recuerdas..l-la...pro...pro-puesta...que...m-me...hiciste? - _sentía mi cara arder._  
_

Vi que su semblante cambiaba al de miedo nuevamente y por más que trato de ocultarlo, yo me di cuenta de ello _- Si, ¿ya has tomado una decisión? -_ me di cuenta de que trato de sonar indiferente, pero sus ojos lo delataban y no podía ocultármelo, aunque tampoco le diría que me había percatado de ello porque a lo mejor se sentía.

_- Amm si ya...la tome...yo...yo... -_ vamos Sakura tu puedes dile, pero es que no podia dejar de pensar en que esa decisión cambiaria por completo mi vida, y tampoco le queria hacer daño a Eriol, y la verdad es que era una cobarde, y tenia que decirle.

_- Tu...que... -_ Mire a Eriol y creo que estaba aun más nervioso que yo asi que me arme de valor y lo solte de una vez.

_- Yo acepto tu propuesta - O.O_

* * *

**Notas:**

No las quería dejar esperando, asi que, hice todo lo que pude para poder actualizar hoy, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Touya se entero de que tenia un sobrino y tal parece que le regreso su humor jajaja, Sakura aceptó la propuesta de Eriol :O, creo que Shaoran no estará muy contento cuando se entere de ello.

No me cansare de agradecerles por sus **reviews**, de verdad que me ayudan mucho, no saben cuanto.

**Foryou45**: Lo se soy mala jajajaja, es que decidí que seria bueno dejarlas con las dudas y veo que funciono.

**Lucy Lyoko: **Creo que lo haré mas seguido, eso de dejarlas con la duda, así esperaran con mas ansias el próximo capitulo.

**Anaiza18**: Mmm pues si que mal que no sepa, pero... mejor los dejo con las dudas :D

******Maru-chan1296: **Muchas gracias por los nombres, y te aseguro que aunque no los haya usado ahora, los usare en otro fic, es que siento que en este va más de acuerdo a la ocasión, ya que Hiroki fue la fuerza que impulso a Sakura a seguir adelante y no dejarse caer y le trajo la alegría más grande que puede tener una mujer, que es tener un hijo.

**Sakura1023:** Que bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias por lo del nombre y si se que en varias historias lo llaman Hien, pero por el momento creo qe quedo mejor el nombre que le puse.

* * *

No dejare avances, creo que me ha gustado esto de dejarlas con la duda y hacerlas sufrir un poquito :D

Nos vemos el próximo domingo, que tengan una buena semana :D, dejen **REVIEWS**.


	8. Noticias, sorpresas y enojo II

MALA DECISIÓN

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP

La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D

**"Noticias, sorpresas y enojo II"**

_- Tu...que... -_ Mire a Eriol y creo que estaba aun más nervioso que yo así que me arme de valor y lo solte de una vez.

_- Yo acepto tu propuesta - O.O_

* * *

**Parque Mitsuike**

Estábamos sentados en la orilla de aquel hermoso estanque, que tenia el agua tan clara que se podia observar el fondo de este, que no era muy profundo, se podia ver a los pequeños peces nadando de un lado a otro, el estanque no era muy grande, tenia una forma ovalada, y en un lado de este se encontraba una pequeña fuente en forma de piedras grandes que dejaban caer el agua en forma de escaleras.

_- Este lugar es hermoso Eriol -_ admiti, y no era para menos.

_- Si, es muy hermoso, sabia que te gustaría por eso te traje aquí -_ me sonrio, mientras me tomaba de las manos.

_- Muchas gracias, de verdad que me has dejado sin palabras -_

_- Es que tenia ganas de pasear, y este lugar es simplemente hermoso, aparte de que me recuerda mucho a ti -_ sentí como la cara comenzó a arderme de la pena.

_- Gr-gracias -_ me sentía una tonta, porque siempre que estaba con el tenia que tartamudear _- de verdad muchas gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo y con Hiroki -_

El negó suavemente con la cabeza _- no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto ademas se lo merecen -_ se acerco y me tomo con ambas manos la cabeza_ - y...tu bien sabes que yo los quiero a los dos -._

Y ahí venia de nuevo el color a mi rostro, ¿como es que lograba que yo me sonrojara tan fácilmente?, ¡oh si! ya se es que el simplemente era un encanto de hombre.

_- Lo se -_ admiti.

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo y prefirio cambiar de tema _- ¿Sabias que este estanque cumple deseos? -_

_- ¿ Enserio? -_ pregunte asombrada.

Y el comenzó a reirse de mi expresión _- Si, se dice que desde que este estanque fue construido, a las personas que tiran una moneda en ella se les cumple el deseo más anhelado por su alma -_

_- Wow, eso si que es asombroso -_

_- ¿Quieres intentarlo? -_ asentí , busque en mi bolso una moneda y justo cuando la iba a tirar...

Se acerco un niño a mi y me dio un ramo de flores de cerezo en distintas tonalidades.

_- ¿Es...es para mi? -_ El pequeño asintió _- mmm...en ese caso muchas gracias, están...hermosas -_ wow de verdad si estaban hermosas, podía ver distintos colores de sakura, había algunos que en mi vida los había visto. El niño se despidió y desapareció entre la gente que paseaba por ahí.

_- Esto es extraño, no ¿crees?, no todo los dias aparece un niño con un ramo de flores para ti -_ exclame algo confundida.

A lo que Eriol contesto con una sonris_a - Creo que ese niño se dio cuenta de que hoy era un dia especial- _¿especial? porque seria especial este dia que yo recuerde no es mi cumpleaños, ni el de mi hermano o el de mi padre, definitivamente hoy no cumplia años nadie que yo conociera. Que yo sepa hoy no celebro nada importante, o ¿si?, trate de recordar fecha importantes, pero la verdad es que no podía recordar ninguna. _- ¿Entonces Sakura, pedirás tu deseo? - _Me di cuenta como Eriol cambio la conversación y la verdad es que le segui la corriente ya que por más que lo pensara no sabia a que se había referido con eso de "especial". Así que asentí y me puse de espaldas al estanque, cerré mis ojos y tire la moneda. ¿Y cual fue mi deseo? pronto lo sabrán.

Volví mi vista al estanque para ver como caía la moneda al fondo de este y se unía con las demás monedas que otras personas debieron de haber tirado con el mismo propósito que yo. Y de repente vi algo que no tenia nada que ver con el estanque ni con las monedas que había en el.

_- ¿Que es eso? -_ señale el fondo del estanque y Eriol se asomo.

_- ¿Que es que? -_ pregunto Eriol.

Me incline y sumergí mi mano en esa agua tibia, hasta llegar al fondo del estanque porque la verdad es que no estaba muy hondo, y tome aquella cajita que parecía de cristal y la saque.

Le enseñe la cajita _- mira, parece un...-_ Eriol abre la cajita y efectivamente saca un anillo de el, se inclina ante mi y...no...me digas que hara lo que creo que va a hacer.

_-Sakura, se que apenas ayer aceptaste mi propuesta pero no puedo esperar para pedirte que seas mi esposa -_ O.O y lo hizo _- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Me levante temprano y con un gran optimismo, me bañe, me cambie y baje al restaurante ahí me encontré con Meiling que estaba desayunando y me acerque a ella.

_- Buenos días, provecho -_

_- Gracias Shaoran, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? -_ asentí y me indico la silla delante de ella, le hice caso y me senté.

Enseguida llego el mesero y me tendió la carta del menú, después de inspeccionar la carta me decidí por un omelet y un café, y se lo hice saber al mesero que después de tomar mi orden se retiro.

_- Y bien ¿que actividades hay para hoy? -_ pregunte, deseando que no tuviéramos mucho que hacer el día de hoy.

Se quedo pensando unos segundos y después me contesto_ - Mmm pues no tenemos nada que hacer hasta después de las 5, que tenemos la reunión con el señor Fukushima para asegurar la construcción de la casa hogar -._

Regreso el mesero con mi orden y despues se fue_ - En ese caso creo que ire a dar un paseo, ¿quieres acompañarme? - _

Meiling negó con la cabeza y añadió _- La verdad es que tenia pensado darme una vuelta por el centro comercial, la verdad es que no traje mucho equipaje y creo que necesitare un poco de ropa -_.

_- Las mujeres sin la ropa no pueden vivir ¿cierto? -_ Me sentia tan bien que parece que mi buen humor regreso.

Meiling frunció el ceño _- No todas somos así, si no que es necesario que la compre, si no, me veras vistiendo con harapos y no creo que quieras que de esa impresión -._

_- Esta bien, en ese caso nos vemos al rato aquí en el hotel para irnos juntos a la cita con el señor Fukushima -_ ella asiente y sin más nos dedicamos a comer nuestro desayuno en silencio.

Después de pensar un rato a donde iria, recorde ese hermoso parque lleno de Sakuras y decidí que hoy era mi oportunidad de conocerlo un poco. Así que tome un taxi y le di la dirección al chófer, después de un rato llegamos y de verdad quede impresionado había un sendero de Sakuras en diferentes tonalidades, se veía hermoso.

Me limite a pasear y observar aquellos arboles...Sakura...hoy es 1 año desde que me abandonaste, hoy es nuestro 3er. aniversario de bodas y yo estoy aquí solo pensando en ti, en donde estarás...

¿Pensaras en mi?

A lo lejos pude observar como un pequeño se acercaba a una joven de cabellos castaños largos y le daba un ramo de flores, ella se acerco a decirle algo al joven que estaba a su lado, se volteo y tiro una moneda al estanque que había detrás de ella, después se giro y se asomo en el estanque para luego hacerle señas al joven de cabellos negros para que se acercara, ella sumergió su mano y saco una cajita como de cristal, el joven le quito la cajita de sus manos, se inclino y hizo lo que se a hecho a través de los años, le pidió matrimonio...

Ella asintió, el se paro y se puso de pie...se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, los demás observadores aplaudieron el acto.

Aquel...aquel cabello castaño me recordaba a alguien, esos reflejos rubios, avance un poco más rápido, inconscientemente los seguía ya que ellos se dirigían a la salida. Y me percate de ello cuando vi que los arboles de Sakura ya no estaban a mi alrededor, ahora estaba en la entrada del parque donde había un gran arco. Observe a la pareja cuando la joven castaña se volteo...

Pude ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que no había podido olvidar, aquel rostro que aparecía todo el tiempo en mi mente, aquella sonrisa que tenia en ese momento y que hizo que se me fuera el aire, definitivamente era ella.

...Sakura...

Después de tanto tiempo..., de la impresión me quede petrificado en la entrada y vi como ella se subía al auto, después el hombre y el auto emprendía la marcha y fue cuando reaccione...

Sakura...era...era la misma joven a la que le acababan de pedir matrimonio y había aceptado, y lo peor de todo dejo que alguien más la besara...sentí como el dolor se expandió por mi cuerpo, la rabia aparecía en ese momento, no Sakura, tu no pudiste hacerme eso.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

No puedo creer que Eriol me haya pedido matrimonio, más aun, no puedo creer que me hubiera besado y que yo se lo hubiera permitido...

**_- VEAMOS QUE PASO -_**

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - _la verdad es que no me esperaba esto, bueno al menos no tan pronto, apenas ayer había aceptado la propuesta de Eriol y hoy me pedía matrimonio. No sabia que decir, pero no puedo negar que su declaración a sido una de las más originales que eh visto en mi vida, eso me recordó a...Shaoran, no Sakura tienes que olvidarlo, seguramente el es feliz con ella y si el es feliz ¿porque tu no?.

La verdad de los nervios se me habia ido la voz, asi que lo mire a los ojos y asenti con la cabeza. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, puso el anillo en mi dedo anular en mi mano izquierda (y eso me hizo recordar que el solitario y la alianza de matrimonio que Shaoran me dio me la había quitado y la había dejado sobre la carta de despedida que le deje antes de irme), Eriol se levanto y acerco poco a poco su rostro al mio, no se porque, cerré mis ojos y sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos, era un beso tierno, limpio y puro, dado con amor. Eriol trato de profundizar el beso y yo lo deje, la verdad es que no se sentia igual a los besos de...no Sakura no debes de pensar en el mientras besas a Eriol, sentia como aquel beso me llenaba de tranquilidad, Eriol me besaba con la mayor delicadeza del mundo como si tuviera miedo de que me pudiera romper.

Nos separamos y me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el coche que nos esperaba en la entrada del parque...

De vuelta a la realidad levante mi mano y admire la sortija que tenia en el dedo, era de oro blanco tenia como en una espiral y en el medio se encontraba un pequeño diamante. Era un anillo muy sencillo pero hermoso definitivamente.

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta, me quite el anillo y lo guarde en mi joyero. ¿Que porque lo hice? porque no queria que nadie supiera de mi compromiso hasta la cena de esta noche, en la que estarían presentes mi hermano, Tomoyo y Yukito.

_- Adelante -_ indique a la persona que estuviera tocando la puerta.

Vi como Tomoyo se asomaba por la puerta, para después entrar con Hiroki en brazos.

_- A estado un poquito molesto todo el día, porque su mami lo abandono -_ después de lo dicho por Tomoyo lo tome en brazos.

_- Lo siento, pero es que tenia algo que hacer, pero tu sabes que mami te quiere -_ le dije a Hiroki y el empezó a meterse los dedos de las manos a su boca.

_- ¿Me puedes decir para que es la cena de esta noche? - _pregunta Tomoyo sacando los dedos de Hiroki de la boca de este.

_- Mmm es una sorpresa -_ añadí y los recuerdos de esta mañana volvieron a mi.

_- En ese caso no pregunto, porque supongo que tiene que ver con que estés tan nerviosa -_

Toc, toc, toc _- Adelante -_ ambas volteamos para ver quien era la persona que tocaba.

-_ Señoritas, la cena esta servida -_ dijo la joven mucama.

_- Esta bien enseguida bajamos, disculpa ¿ya llego mi hermano? - _

_- Si señorita ya llego y esta preguntando por usted-_

_- Gracias, enseguida vamos -_

_- Con su permiso -_ se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

_- Si quieres baja yo ahorita te alcanzo_ -Tomoyo asintió y salio del cuarto. Me dirigí al joyero, saque el anillo y me lo puse; despues de eso baje al comedor con Hiroki en brazos.

_- Buenas noches a todos_ - salude con una gran sonrisa.

_- Buenas noches_ - contestaron Eriol, Touya y Yukito.

Después de eso todos nos sentamos y nos sirvieron la cena, rato después se oye como chocan la cuchara con una copa de cristal, que llama la atención de los que estábamos en la mesa.

Eriol era el que había hecho el sonido con la copa _- Después de esta agradable cena, me gustaría dar un anuncio, bueno más bien es una sorpresa -_ todo esto lo hace con una sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo especial en sus ojos que vi esta mañana cuando me propuso matrimonio.

_- ¿Cuál es? -_ pregunta Yukito, y en su rostro podía leerse la intriga.

_- Pues es una sorpresa de parte de Sakura y de parte mía -._

_- Puedes decirlo ya, de verdad me muero de curiosidad -_ agrega Tomoyo.

_- Sakura...Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar -_ O.O todos se quedaron estupefactos, y lo único que hacían era voltear a ver Eriol, después a mi y por ultimo la sortija que tenia en la mano izquierda.

De verdad que esta noche seria una noche de largas explicaciones y creo que no podre dormir bien después de todo esto.

* * *

**Hotel Fiesta Inn**

**(Shaoran)**

Sakura... por fin te encontré y mira de que forma, me sentía feliz por verla, me sentía enojado por lo del beso y la petición y más aun me sentía decepcionado porque Sakura habia aceptado y así llegue al hotel abatido, baje del taxi y entre en el hotel, me encontré a Meiling en la recepción esperándome.

_- ¿Estas listo? dentro de unos minutos llegara el carro para llevarnos a la cita -_ La cita, eso era lo ultimo que me importaba en estos momentos, lo que tenia ganas de hacer en este momento era golpear hasta cansarme a ese sujeto, que tuvo la osadía de proponerle matrimonio a Sakura y por si fuera poco de besarla. En este momento tenia ganas de abrazar a Sakura de llenarla de besos y decirle cuanto la amo y cuanto la eh buscado, pero no, ella debe de estar en estos momentos preparando su boda.

_- ¿Estas bien Shaoran? -_ Que si estaba bien...claro que ¡NO! como puedo estar bien después de lo que vi hoy.

_- Si -_ menti, pero supongo que no fui muy convincente que digamos porque Meiling se dio cuenta.

_- Dime que te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi -_ Yo sabia que podia confiar en ella y creo que de verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien o explotaria.

_- Es...es...que...h-hoy... encontré...a...Sakura -_ O.O no pudo evitar poner su cara de sorpresa y no la culpaba la verdad es que yo estaba igual.

_- ¿P-pero.. donde...? -_

_- En el parque Mitsuike, fui a dar una vuelta y...la vi...-_ y la verdad es que se veia más hermosa que nunca, pero...aggg de solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre.

_- Por tu cara supongo que no te fui bien - _admitió Meiling.

_- Tienes razón -_ acepte _- pero...como quieres que este, si después de tanto tiempo de buscarla, de no haberla visto. Me la encuentro aceptando la propuesta de matrimonio de un tipo que no soy yo -_ confesé y mi voz sonó ronca de la rabia que tenia en ese momento.

:O _- ¿Enserio ella hizo eso? -_

_- Si, y para rematarla dejo que ese tipo la besara -_ la sangre subia a mi cabeza, tenia unas ganas locas de matar a ese sujeto, porque Sakura era ¡ MÍA! ¡ MÍA! y de nadie más.

_- ¿Pero que no ella aun esta casada contigo? -_ Eso era cierto, si quería volver a casarse primero tenia que pedirme el divorcio y para eso tendría que volver a verla. Y juro que no dejare que se vaya con ese tipo, no dejare que nadie la aleje de mi y haré todo lo posible por que ese divorcio jamás pase.

* * *

**Notas:**

:O Y por fin les di lo que tanto querían, el reencuentro ^^. Que mal momento para que Shaoran encontrara a Sakura ¿no creen?, y que onda con el beso de Sakura y Eriol, lo se posiblemente querran matarme por haber hecho eso pero quería que el encuentro fuera memorable :D. Me dio risa la reacción que tuvieron Touya, Yukito y Tomoyo. Y Shaoran no puede estar sufriendo más pero ya tiene sus planes hechos ¿acaso funcionaran?.

Quiero dejarles un punto claro el Parque Mitsuike en realidad si existe y no es que lo haya inventado. La mayor atracción de este parque son los arboles de cerezos, ya que cuenta con 1600 arboles de estos. El parque Mitsuike se encuentra entre Tokio y Yokohama. Ok se que me puse informativa jejeje pero me tengo que informar para hacerles un fic algo más realista. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me ayudan demasiado, y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

Y aquí van los **reviews** del capitulo pasado :

**Anaiza18**: Si que malo es Touya, pero pues que se le va a hacer y creo que ya no necesitara seguir buscando a Sakura.

**Maru-chan1296:** Si a mi también me gusto, la verdad es que tiene un lindo significado.

**PJ: **:D

**tekari otsume: **muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia.

**valeria. likinomoto: **que bien que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este también te guste.

**jazmincuaxiloa****. bartolo: **Si, me ha gustado eso de dejarlos con la duda :D.

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo domingo, que tengan una buena semana :D, dejen **REVIEWS**.


	9. Noticias, sorpresas y enojo III

MALA DECISIÓN

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP

La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D

**"Noticias, sorpresas y enojo II"**

_- ¿Pero que no ella aun esta casada contigo? -_ Eso era cierto, si quería volver a casarse primero tenia que pedirme el divorcio y para eso tendría que volver a verla. Y juro que no dejare que se vaya con ese tipo, no dejare que nadie la aleje de mi y haré todo lo posible por que ese divorcio jamás pase.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

O.O _- ¿Que ustedes que? -_ preguntaron Touya, Yukito y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

_- Que nos vamos a casar_ - contesto un Eriol muy feliz.

_- ¿P-pero como, cuando lo acordaron o que? -_ Touya estaba que no se lo creia.

_- Pues...esta mañana cuando fuimos de paseo al parque -_ no podia creer, como es que Eriol contestaba de lo más feliz y yo no podia articular palabra, es que la verdad estaba tan nerviosa, por las miradas de Touya, Tomoyo y Yukito que no podia pensar en nada más que en las explicaciones que tendria que darles sobre todo a mi hermano y a Tomoyo.

Tenia que decir algo, para por lo menos librarme por un rato de las miradas y de las preguntas que vendrian luego y entonces recalque en Hiroki que dormia placidamente en mis brazos...

_- Si me permiten, llevare a Hiroki a la cama para que pueda dormir mejor, con permiso -_ sali del comedor antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, respire tranquila cuando llegue a mi cuarto, me acerque a la cuna de Hiroki y lo acomode de forma que pudiera dormir tranquilo. Despues de acomodarlo, me gire y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver delante de mi a Tomoyo.

_- To-tomoyo...me...asustaste -_

_- Si me di cuenta de eso -_ pense que estaba enojada, ya que me veia seria, pero antes de que llegara a preguntar, toda su expresión cambio_ - tienes que contarme TODO -_ juro que de la cara seria que tenia paso a tener estrellitas en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que a mi me surgiera una gota en la cabeza, ya que conociendo a Tomoyo, querria que le cuente TODO con lujo de detalles.

_- Esta bien, pero antes tengo que despedirme de mi hermano y de Yukito -_ ella asintió y ambas bajamos al salón donde nos encontramos a los tres platicando.

_- Sakura -_ exclamo Yukito, lo cual hizo que mi hermano y Eriol voltearan.

_- Sakura me tengo que ir, pero...¿podemos hablar un momento? -_ asenti y segui a mi hermano al recibidor.

_- Toyuya...yo... -_

_- No digas nada, quiero que nos veamos mañana, pero no aqui -_ asenti, por que sabia que tenia que darle explicaciones _- mira...esta -_ escribiendo en un papelito que saco de su cartera y una pluma que llevaba en el saco _- es la dirección de una cafeteria que queda cerca del hotel donde me hospedo, me gustaria que hablaramos, si se puede a la hora de la comida -_ volvi a asentir _- entonces, nos vemos mañana -_ y con eso salio de la casa.

* * *

**Hotel Fiesta Inn**

**(Shaoran)**

Sakura...¿porque me hiciste eso?, no puedo creer que hayas llegado al extremo de aceptar ser la esposa de otro, no puedo creer que hayas dejado de amarme...

¡NO! Estoy seguro que lo hiciste por despecho, pero necesito volver a verte, para hablar contigo y poder poner las cosas en claro y dejarle en claro a "ese" que tu eres solo ¡MIA! ¡MIA!.

Es que la sola idea de que puedas llegar a querer a otro que no sea yo, me ENFURECE, ahora que se que estas en Japón voy a encontrarte.

Busque mi celular en mi pantalón y despues de encontrarlo marque el número de mi casa, despues de los 3 timbrazos contestaron.

_- Buenas noches mansión Li - _

_- Buenas noches Wey, soy Shaoran - _

_- Señor Shaoran, dígame ¿necesita algo? - _Como siempre Wey de respetuoso y preocupado.

_- No, no Wey o bueno si, es que...yo...encontre a Sakura -_

O.O_ - ¿Co-como? -_ no lo estaba viendo, pero me imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que tendria en este momento.

_- Si de casualidad, la vi a lo lejos - _

_- ¿P-pero c-como? ¿cuando? ¿en donde? - _

_- Son muchas preguntas, pero la vi hoy, en un parque al cual fui a pasear y sin querer la vi -_ solo escuchaba la respiración de Wey al otro lado, por lo que sabia que seguia con el telefono, despues de otros segundos de espera contesto.

_- Me imagino que debe de estar muy feliz señor -_ eso me hizo recordar lo "otro".

_- Mmm pues la verdad es que más o menos - _

_- ¿Como que más o menos? -_ Wey había sido mi mayordomo desde que naci, y fue como un padre cuando el mio murió, por eso le tenia tanta confianza.

_- Es que ella no se dio cuenta de que yo la vi, y la encontre con... -_

_- ¿Con... que señor? -_

_- Con otro -_ como dolia saber eso, que ella estaba con otro y no conmigo.

O.O _- ¿P-pero como qe con otro? -_

_- Si, la vi cuando "ese" le estaba proponiendo matrimonio -_

O.O _- Señor, no puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo -_ añadio Wey y la verdad es que no podia ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

_- Es verdad y aparte de que acepto, dejo que otro la besara -_ sentia como la rabia volvia a apoderarse de mi, y es que los simples recuerdos aggg.

_- ¿Y que hara ahora señor? - _Es era un gran pregunta y todavia no se que haria cuando tuviera a Sakura frente a mi.

* * *

**Restaurant Gonpachi**

**(Touya)**

_- Sakura, tienes que entender que es muy precipitada tu decisión -_ Tenia que hacer que entrara en razón, era mi deber como hermano.

_- Lo se Touya, pero mi hijo necesitara un padre y Eriol lo quiere como tal - _

_- Pero ese niño ya tiene un padre y te guste o no estoy seguro que el estara feliz de saber que tiene un hijo contigo - _¿desde cuando yo intercedo por el?.

_- Eso no es cierto, el debe de estar muy feliz con Nakuru, a estas alturas ya no ha de acordarse de mi -_ podia ver como a Sakura le dolia eso, lo reflejaba en sus ojos.

¡Maldición!como odiaba ver asi a mi hermana, como podia hacerle entender que el nunca la engaño, bueno aunque el que deberia de decirselo es el, pero al menos tengo que lograr una oportunidad para que ellos hablen.

-_ Como puedes estar tan segura de eso el... -_

-_ El nada Touya, ya te dije que yo vi las pruebas de su engaño - _

De verdad que esa mujer fue muy astuta -_ Pero te has puesto a pensar, ¿que sin proponertelo algun dia te encuentres con el? -_

_- No creo que eso suceda, el esta en Londres muy lejos de aqui -_ como decirle que el ya la habia encontrado.

Anoche cuando me llamo, tuve que fingir que yo no sabia nada, pero me senti mal porque el me explico como fue que la "encontro", y me hacia sentir peor el saber que el inmediatamente despues de que la encontró, me aviso, y yo que llevaba unos dias de saberlo no le dije nada, peor aun no le eh dicho nada de su hijo.

La verdad es que todavia recuerdo cuanto me impuse al noviazgo de ellos, y despues como les hice la vida imposible y a pesar de eso el logro superar todas las barreras que le impuse. Sabia que nadie NUNCA se mereceria a mi hermana, pero Shaoran estaba algo cerca de ello, por eso deje que se llevara lo más preciado que tenia...ella (aunque nunca lo admitiria delante de NADIE). Ahora no puedo creer que despues de tanto trabajo pase esto...de verdad que me da ganas de ahorcar a alguien...

_- Pero cabe la posibilidad...y...si...eso...pasara...¿que harias?_ - tenia que ver hasta que punto llega su rencor.

_- La verdad es que no se, pero lo que si se es que NUNCA le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo - _

_- Pero Sakura tienes que entender...- _

_- Hermano yo te quiero mucho y te agradeceria que dejaras el tema hasta ahi, de verdad me gustaria que me apoyaras en mi decisión, espero verte pronto -_ y sin decir más se levanto y salio del restaurant. Genial ahora se enojo conmigo, pero hare todo lo posible para que al menos se entere de la verdad, ya si despues de saberla ella no quiere seguir con el, yo no me metere.

* * *

**Hiragisawa Inc.**

**(Yukito)**

_- Eriol de verdad, no sabes que gusto me da que tu y Sakura esten comprometidos -_ ya decia yo que tenia un buen presentimiento, me alegra saber que Eriol ya no seguira sufriendo porque su amor no fuera correspondido. Pero...estaba lo otro.

_- Muchas gracias Yukito, yo todavia estoy que no me la creo, sobre todo que...-_

_- ¿Que...? - _

_- Me dejo que la besara -_ la verdad es que yo aprecio mucho a Sakurita, y me gusto para Eriol desde un principio, pero hay algo que no me convence del todo.

_- Pues que bien por ti, de verdad espero que Sakura sea tu felicidad -_ ya se que tengo que decirle, pero no quiero que su felicidad se opaque _- oye Eriol ¿recuerdas que me pediste que investigara que constructora era la que se iba a abrir aqui en Tokio? - _

El asiente y me mira intrigado _- Si, ¿ya tienes noticias? -_

Lo quede viendo a los ojos y asenti _- Si, de echo el director de dicha empresa, coordino una cita contigo y es para hoy_ - dude, en continuar con la peor parte.

_- ¿Dime Yukito quien es el director de esa empresa? -_ ok tenia que decirselo de una vez.

_- P-pues...-_

_- ¡Hola! -_ entro Sakura muy feliz a la oficina.

_- Hola -_ contestamos Eriol y yo al mismo tiempo.

Vi como los ojos de Eriol brillaron de solo verla. Inmediatamente sentí que sobraba _- Eriol sera mejor que en otro momento hablamos –_

_- Pero no te vayas Yukito, si yo los interrumpí, entonces mejor me voy – _intervino Sakura.

_- No, no para nada, de hecho yo ya me iba –_ Y sin más sali, pero no podía dejar de pensar la sorpresa que se iban a llevar cuando supieran que el dueño de la constructora que se estaba construyendo en en el centro de Tokio, no era otro que Shaoran Li el esposo de Sakura.

**(Eriol) **

_- ¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano? – _me levante de mi asiento y me senté sobre el escritorio frente a ella, ya que se había sentado en una de las sillas que estaban frente al mismo.

_- Pues…más o menos - _

_- ¿Y eso?_ - Sakura se notaba muy nerviosa por lo que supuse que algo habia pasado en la comida con su hermano.

_- Es que...el...saco el tema de mi...esposo - _así que estaba preocupada porque seguía casada con el, pues eso se arreglaría muy pronto.

_- No te preocupes, mis abogados se encargaran de tu divorcio -_

Ella se quedo sorprendida _- Amm pues en ese caso, esta bien, pero...¿ tendré que verlo? - _

Eso era inevitable, para la demanda de divorcio, ya que en caso de que uno de los 2 faltara la demanda no procedería _- Mmm pues creo que si - _vi como en sus ojos se mostraba algo de...¿miedo? _- Yo se que no quieres verlo, pero...podemos buscar una solución para que tengan que verse solo lo estrictamente necesario -._

Ella asintió, de pronto su expresión cambio y me regalo una sonrisa _- ¿Quieres un café? -_ me di cuenta que no queria hablar del tema asi que solo asentí. En cuanto ella salio de mi oficina yo me deje caer en mi asiento. Enseguida sonó el teléfono que tenia en la mesa...

_- Dime Kaho - _

_- Señor la cita de las 5 ya esta aquí -_ no recuerdo que me hubieran avisado de una cita, pero...¿quien podria ser?...

_- Esta bien déjalos pasar -_ unos segundos después se oyen toques en la puerta _- adelante -._

_- Buenas tardes Sr. Hiragisawa_ -

_- Buenas tardes disculpe, pero con quien tengo el gusto - _

_- Con Meiling Young -_ murmuro la joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojizos.

_- Mucho gusto señorita Young -_ tome su mano y deposite un beso en ella, me voltee a ver al alto hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos ambar, en realidad su cara se me hacia conocida, pero no se de donde.

_- Yo soy Li Shaoran -_ O.O ahora sabia porque se me hacia conocido, Hiroki era identico a su...padre, no puedo creer que el este aqui... y Sakura...

_- Eriol aquí esta tu café -_ en ese momento "el" volteo y se podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos de ambos.

**(Sakura)**

Iba llegando a la oficina de Eriol y la verdad venia muy distraída _- Eriol aquí esta tu café -_ en ese momento me percate de que habia alguien más en la oficina y que al hacer mi comentario ambos voltearon a verme y entonces lo vi...

_-...Sh-shaoran...-_

**(Shaoran)**

La verdad es que más que nada habia ido obligado a la cita con Hiragisawa, nunca me imagine que..._ - Eriol aquí esta tu café -_ esa voz se me hacia conocida, no pude evitar girarme y ahi estaba...la persona a la que eh estado buscando por todo un año, la persona que tanto amo, la...

_-...Sa-sakura...-_

Veía en sus ojos la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, enseguida yo sali detras de ella.

-_ ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! esperate...-_ corrí detrás de ella y la sujete por el brazo.

_- ¡ Suéltame! -_ jalo su brazo, soltando mi agarre.

_- Tenemos que hablar -_

_- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar -_ volví a sujetarla del brazo mientras ella se echaba para atrás tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.

_- Yo creo que si - _

_- Yo creo que no, suéltame... -_ estaba a punto de contradecirla cuando...

_- Te ha dicho que la sueltes -_ ambos volvimos la vista hacia la persona que hablo.

_- Discúlpeme pero este es un asunto entre Sakura y yo -_

_- Puede ser, pero yo no permitiré que maltrates a mi prometida, en mi presencia -_ O.O ahi fue donde mi cerebro reacciono.

_- T-tu...¿prometida? -_ el asiente y después todo se vuelve claro, el era el hombre con el que vi a Sakura aquel día en el parque, el era el hombre que le propuso matrimonio, el era el hombre que la beso...siento como la furia y la rabia crecía en mi interior. Asi que sin siquiera pensarlo me lance contra el.

**(Sakura)**

Vi como después de la aclaración de Eriol, Shaoran se lanzo furioso contra el y le propino un golpe en la cara que hizo un corte en el labio inferior de Eriol. La verdad es que me quede sorprendida ante tal reacción, no entendí porque Shaoran se había lanzado contra Eriol, ¿que no se supone que yo no le importo?, y mientras yo seguía sacando soluciones aquellos dos se agarraban a golpes y fue entonces que reaccione...

_- Dejen de pelear -_ trate de meterme pero no me lo permitieron, Shaoran se encontraba sobre Eriol propinandole golpes en la cara, asi que no lo pense y..._ - ¡ suéltalo!¡ suéltalo! -_ empece a tirar de Shaoran hacia atrás, no pude moverlo ni un musculo, entonces sentí que alguien más me ayudo a quitarlo de encima de Eriol, cuando voltee para ver quien era, me di cuenta de que era Yukito, y agradeci dentro de mi que se le alla ocurrido pasar por aqui justo en este momento.

Yukito logro sacar a Shaoran de encima de Eriol, entonces yo en un acto de protección me arrodille junto a Eriol que estaba en el piso y trate de levantarlo, aunque no hice un gran avance, pero el mismo trataba de levantarse, asi que luego de varios esfuerzos logre que se levantara...

_- Eres...eres...un..¿porque lo golpeaste? -_ Shaoran solo me miraba con cara de sorprendido y veía que el también estaba lastimado, tenia varios golpes en la cara pero creo que el de mayor magnitud era uno que tenia en el estomago ya que no bajaba su mano de ese sitio.

-...-

Ya que no conseguí ni una respuesta de el me gire pase el brazo de Eriol sobre mis hombros y camine con el hacia su oficina, la verdad es que todavia estaba impresionada por volver a verlo, pero no me gusto nada que empezara a golpear a Eriol sobre todo cuando el no tenia la culpa de nada, por ahora de lo unico que estaba segura que tenia que hacer, seria ayudar a Eriol...

Aunque se que después me daré cuenta de lo que en realidad hice, pero lo que yo no quería en este momento era volver a los recuerdos que cada noche trataba de enterrar en lo más profundo de mi mente...

* * *

**Notas:**

Ok ahora si fue reencuentro reencuentro, la verdad es que tuve muchas ideas, pero esta me pareció la mejor, aunque la verdad es que mi musa salio corriendo, y a eso se le agrega que salí de vacaciones y tuve algunos inconvenientes para poder publicar el capitulo, pero como no les quería fallar aquí esta recién salidito del horno jajaja de verdad espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció la pelea, la verdad es que como soy nueva en esto me gustaría saber que opinan, ya que sus comentarios hacen que uno mejore cada vez más.

De verdad agradezco sus reviews, me siento bien leyéndolos y sabiendo que piensan ustedes a cerca de la historia.

Y aquí van los **reviews** del capitulo pasado :

**Anaiza18**: La verdad a me emocione mucho escribiendo la propuesta, que bueno que te gusto, lo que yo queria es que el reencuentro fuera epico, y creo que asi lo hice, y si pobre Eriol no creo que le vaya bien.

**Maru-chan1296:** Si toda la culpa la tiene el alcohol y Nakuru aggg como me cae mal, pero en fin a pesar de todo el dolor de cabeza que te dio lo de Eriol con Sakura, espero que estes bien y muchas gracias, ya sabes que solo escribo para ustedes. ^^

**BellKris Cullen :** Que bueno que te gusto la historia, ya que al final es para ustedes. Si que bueno que ya encontro a Sakura y pues Sakura esta dolida, por eso acepto, además piensa que Eriol sera un buen padre para su hijo y la verdad es que tiene razón, asi que Shaoran no la tendra muy fácil, si quiere a Sakura tendra que pelear por ella.

**valeria. likinomoto: **Pues que bueno que te gusto, y que pasara...eso sera una sorpresa :D

**Kyoko - Chan: **Que bueno que te animaste a dejar el review de verdad, me gusta saber lo que piensan acerca de la historia, y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este tan bien te guste :D

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo domingo, felices vacaciones ^^, dejen **REVIEWS**.


	10. Acaso es mi

MALA DECISIÓN

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP

La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D

**"Acaso es mi..."**

Aunque sé que después me daré cuenta de lo que en realidad hice, pero lo que yo no quería en este momento era volver a los recuerdos que cada noche trataba de enterrar en lo más profundo de mi mente...

* * *

**Hotel Fiesta Inn**

**(Shaoran)**

No puedo creer que Sakura haya sido capaz de defender a "ese" y no a mi que soy su esposo, al contrario me veía como si yo hubiera asesinado a alguien, me miraba con rencor, la verdad es que eso me dolió en el alma, tanto tiempo buscándola, tanto tiempo pensando en ella y ahora que la encuentro ella me rechaza y pone a alguien más antes que yo...

Meiling acerco a mi rostro un pedazo de algodón que antes había mojado con alcohol.

_- ¡Ayyyy! -._

_- Deja de quejarte, que tu sólito te lo provocaste, quien te manda a golpear a Hiragisawa -._

_- Se lo tiene merecido, es un...un...oportunista, el se aprovecho de lo que paso con Sakura y mira ahora esta "comprometido" con ella -_ aggg que rabia me daba de solo recordar como me lo había dicho, es que es un...cínico.

_-¿Al menos conoces a Hiragisawa para decir que es un oportunista y aprovechado? -_ bueno...ahora que lo pienso...

Agache la cabeza en señal de que en realidad en mi vida había visto a "ese" _- entiendo que su comentario te haya echo enojar, pero no puedes lanzarte a golpearlo cada vez que lo veas -_

_- Es que de solo pensar que Sakura lo eligió a el...me da rabia -._

_- Lo se, pero tu todavía puedes luchar por ella, además ella es tu esposa, tienes más ventajas -_ en eso tenia razón, pero tenia una desventaja muy grande y era que Sakura no quiere ni verme, definitivamente sera muy dificil hacer que ella me perdone.

* * *

**Hiragisawa Inc.**

_- ¡Auuu! -_

_- Tranquilo, se que duele...pero ya casi termino -_ de verdad que Shaoran se paso, no debio de golpear a Eriol asi, el no tiene la culpa de lo que Shaoran me hizo.

_- ¿Estas bien? -_ la pregunta de Eriol me confundio.

_- Si ¿porque no lo estaría _-.

_- P-pues...porque volviste a ver a tu esposo y estas como...si...nada -_ la verdad es que ni yo misma se lo que me pasa.

_- Amm sabes preferiría no hablar de eso -_ el asintió, mientras yo seguía curando sus heridas_ - ¡Listo! -._

_- Gracias por curarme y...por estar conmigo -_ me levante, deje el alcohol, el algodón y las gasas que había utilizado para curarlo sobre su escritorio.

_- No tienes nada de que agradecer, el...el...no tenia porque haberte golpeado -._

En su rostro apareció la sonrisa de siempre, esa en la cual podía ver sus ojos más brillantes que nunca _- Q__ue...que te parece si te invito a cenar... -_ negué con la cabeza, la verdad es que no estaba de humor y me gustaría que me entendiera _- esta bien, entiendo, sera en otra ocasión -_ bajo la mirada y pude notar como su mirada cambio en un, dos por tres, de tener ese brillo especial paso a tener la mirada triste...

Inmediatamente trate de que no se sintiera mal por Shaoran, supongo que tiene miedo de que yo vuelva con el_ - Podemos...podemos salir mañana a dar una vuelta con Hiroki ¿que te parece? -_ ese brillo volvió a sus ojos, asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, se acerco a mi, me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina, habían unos cuantos empleados que todavía no se iban, les deseamos buenas noches y entramos en el ascensor, todavía no podía olvidar su mirada...

...Shaoran...

* * *

**Hotel Takanawa**

**(Touya)**

_- ¿Que? Shaoran no debiste de haber hecho eso_ - ¿como se le ocurría golpear a Eriol?, eso haria obviamente que mi hermana ahora no lo quiera ni ver.

_- Lo se, se que hice mal, pero no pude evitarlo cuando ese "idiota" me dijo que el era el prometido de Sakura -_ de verdad que a este paso dudo que las cosas salgan bien.

_- Aun así, tienes que controlarte no puedes darte el lujo de golpear a Eriol cada vez que lo veas -._

_- Lo mismo me dijo...espera...¿lo llamaste por su nombre? -._

_- Si ¿que tiene de malo? -._

_- Que yo nunca te mencione el nombre -_ Upss creo que me descubrió y ahora ¿que hago?.

_- S-si...lo...se -_ ¡diablos! que me pasa - _p-pero...c-creo...que...lo...v-vi...en...algún lado -._

_- No se porque no te creo - _porque no te digo la verdad ¿ tal vez?.

_- Es...cierto -._

_- Touya te conozco, tu solo tartamudeas cuando estas nervioso, ahora dime ¿cual es el motivo? -_ genial, después de todo el mocoso es observador, pero se lo prometí a Sakura, aunque pues el ya la encontro asi que pues ya no es ninguna novedad.

_- Es...es que yo...ya lo sabia -._

O.O _- ¿QUEEEE? -._

_- Si, hace unas semanas Sakura hablo a mi casa en Londres y me pidió que viniera a Japón -._

_- ¿SEMANAS? tu sabias desde hace semanas donde estaba Sakura y ¿no me lo dijiste?_ - se escuchaba furioso.

_- Si, y no lo hice porque ella me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada -._

_- Pero ¿porque?, tu sabes bien todo lo que eh sufrido desde que ella se fue, debiste de habérmelo dicho - _reclamo.

_- Lo se, pero no podía, mira si quieres hablamos con más calma mañana, dame la dirección del hotel donde te hospedas y yo voy a verte -._

Después de anotar la dirección dada por Shaoran colgué el teléfono, dejando a un Shaoran algo enojado, pero yo no podía hacer nada al final de cuentas Sakura era mi hermana y tenia que respetar sus decisiones me guste o no.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

Llegamos a la casa, Eriol después de llegar me dijo que tenia asuntos que arreglar, se despidió de mi y se encamino al despacho. Yo subi a mi habitación y me encontré a Hiroki durmiendo, bueno al menos tenia unas horas para descansar y pensar en lo que paso hoy antes de que Hiroki se despertara para tomar su mamila. Me metí al baño, ya después de un reconfortante baño, me cambie y me acosté en la cama, ya estaba lista para dormir cuando escucho el timbre de mi celular y me dirijo a contestarlo...

_- ¡SAKURA! -_ enseguida aleje el teléfono de mi oído, si no, estoy segura que Tomoyo me dejaría sorda.

_- Hola a ti también Tomoyo, yo estoy bien ¿y tu?_ - conteste sarcásticamente.

_- Lo siento, pero necesitas contarme que fue lo que paso esta tarde en la oficina ¿quien era el tipo que golpeo a Eriol?¿Porque?¿Lo conoces? -_ La verdad es que cuando Tomoyo se lo proponía podía llegar a exasperarme más de la cuenta.

_- El hombre que golpeo a Eriol era...mi...esposo -._

_- ¿QUEEEE? -._

_- Si, era el y antes de que preguntes no, no se que hacia el ahí -_ aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocer a Tomoyo podía decir que la conocía también que casi sabia lo que preguntaría antes de que lo dijera.

_- Pero entonces ¿porque habrá ido? sera acaso que...ya sabia que tu estabas aquí y...vino a buscarte -._

_- No Tomoyo, el no tendría porque buscarme, se supone que esta feliz con..., no tiene ninguna razón para buscarme -._

_- Sakura...te has puesto a pensar en...si las cosas no fueron como tu piensas. Que tal y hay una explicación razonable, tal vez las fotos que te enseñaron eran foto montajes y... -._

_- Déjalo ahí Tomoyo, yo se muy bien que el me engaño, de eso no tengo duda, de lo que no tengo idea es de que hace aquí -_ acaso...¿me buscara para que le de el divorcio y así pueda estar con ella?.

_- Pero...-._

Hiroki comenzó a llorar _- Luego hablamos Tomoyo, Hiroki se acaba de levantar y tengo que darle de comer, nos vemos -_ y sin decir más corte la comunicación.

Me acerque a la cuna de Hiroki, lo tome en brazos y le puse la mamila en la boca, mientras el comía no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Shaoran en el...eran idénticos, a diferencia del color de ojos...sera acaso que Tomoyo tenga razón y ¿el...vino a buscarme?. La verdad es que se veia más guapo que como lo recordaba, y en el momento en que me sujeto por el brazo pude volver a tener cerca esos hermosos ojos ámbares que me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que lo vi...

...Shaoran...¿sera a caso que todo pudo ser una confusión y Nakuru solo quería separarnos?

* * *

**Hotel Fiesta Inn**

**(Touya)**

Al día siguiente llegue al hotel en donde se encontraba hospedado Shaoran, me acerque a la recepción y pregunte por el, la señorita me pidió que espera unos segundos, así mismo segundos después me dijo que el venia bajando, espere unos minutos y lo vi aparecer cuando las puertas del ascensor que se encontraba a un lado se abrió. Lo salude y el me dirigió al restaurante del hotel, llegamos y un mesero nos guió a una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina alejada de todas las demás personas que se encontraban ahí, nos sentamos y pedimos un café el joven se fue y nos dejo solos. Shaoran voltea la vista hacia mi y...

_- Soy todo oídos -._

Decidí irme al grano y no andar con rodeos_ - Como te dije por teléfono, hace algunas semanas... -_ gruño cuando dije semanas, hice como si no lo escuche y proseguí _- Sakura me hablo a mi casa, me dijo que tenia algo que decirme, pero que para esto tenia que venir a Japón sin decirle nada a nadie -._

_- ¿Ni tus padres, ni tu esposa? -_ negué con la cabeza y continué.

_- Cuando llegue a Japón me entere que ella logro salir de Londres con la ayuda de...Eriol Hiragisawa -_ volvió a gruñir mientras fruncía su ceño y yo segui ignorándolo _- me dijo que se habían reencontrado allá en Londres y que ella le pidió ayuda -._

_- ¿Reencontrado? -_ su expresión cambio de enojo a intriga _- acaso ellos...-._

_- Si -_ asentí _- ellos se conocen desde la preparatoria, de echo...Sakura estaba...enamorada de el, pero con el tiempo lo supero -_ la cara de Shaoran no tenia precio.

_- ¿Estas...seguro que lo supero? - _asentí.

_- De otra forma Sakura nunca se hubiera casado contigo, pero yo estoy muy seguro que cuando ustedes se casaron ella estaba completamente enamorada de ti -._

_- La verdad lo dudo para mi que solo...-._

_- Ni si quiera te atrevas a insinuarlo -_ lo amenace -_ a ella le dolió tanto tu traición que ahora no quiere ni que te mencionen, por otro lado si quieres hacer que te perdone deberías empezar ¡ya!, porque si no Hiragisawa te ganara -._

Después de meditarlo unos segundos me contesto_ - Tienes razón pero...ni si quiera se que hacer, ni donde puedo encontrarla -_ saque un papelito de mi saco y le anote la dirección de la mansión Hiragisawa _- esta es la dirección -._

El la tomo y me quedo viendo sorprendido _- ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por que me ayudas? -._

_- Porque no quiero que mi hermana siga sufriendo y quiero que le expliques las cosas, pero si al final ella elige a Hiragisawa yo no haré nada para meterme...y... también porque...-_ me caes bien _- olvídalo -._

_- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias no tengo como agradecerte -_

_- Haciendo feliz a mi hermana - _le sonreí, el se acerco y me dio un apretón de mano.

_- Ten por seguro que eso haré - _y sin más me di la vuelta y salí del hotel, ahora tendría que despedirme de Sakura, yo ya no tenia nada más que hacer aquí, dejaría en las manos del destino la decisión de mi hermana y si hacia la que yo creía, tendría muy pronto a mi hermana de regreso en Londres...

**(Shaoran)**

Quede viendo a Touya hasta que desapareció de mi vista, enseguida saque mi celular y marque un numero conocido...

_- Ryu quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que me tengan vigilado a Eriol Hiragisawa y si lo ven con mi esposa me avisan de inmediato ¿entendiste? -_ escuche como del otro lado Ryu me decia que si, después de eso corte la comunicación. Ryu era mi guardaespaldas desde hace años y la verdad es que le tenia mucha confianza, tanto que lo podria considerar como un amigo.

_- No se como Sakura, pero lograre que me perdones y volveremos a estar juntos -._

* * *

**Hiragisawa Inc.**

**(Eriol)**

_- Yukito debiste decírmelo - _no puedo creer que el lo supo TODO el tiempo y no haya dicho nada.

_- Lo intente créeme pero...cuando te lo iba a decir Sakura nos interrumpió -._

_- Entonces...¿eso era lo que querías decirme ayer? -_ Yukito asintió.

_- En ese caso discúlpame yo no...sabia, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos estoy muy asustado -._

_- Lo se -_ admitió ¿lo sabe? _- no debe de ser fácil para ti saber que "el" esta aquí, pero tranquilo lo que tenga que pasar pasara y si Sakura te quiere a ti, el no podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo -._

_- Por eso es que estoy nervioso, la verdad es que no se si ella todavía lo quiere, no le había preguntado nada antes por miedo a que me dijera que lo sigue queriendo, pero ahora... -._

_- Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es luchar por ella, porque ella es la mujer que amas, ¿por que la amas verdad? - _asentí ¿como dudarlo?_- en ese caso lucha por ella y por su amor, se que suena cursi pero tienes que hacerlo -._

Por algo Yukito era mi mejor amigo, siempre tenia las palabras correctas para animarme, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme, como me gustaría que el encontrara a esa persona especial que lo quiera como el se merece.

_- Tienes razón Yukito, por más esposo y padre que sea de Sakura y Hiroki respectivamente, el no lograra llevarse de mi lado a ninguno de los 2, porque ellos ahora son mi vida y no los dejare ir -._

En eso suena mi celular, miro el identificador y veo el nombre de Sakura...

_- Eriol, soy yo Sakura -._

_- Lo se_ - admiti con esa sonrisa que aparecia cada vez que se trataba de ella.

_- Te hablo para avisarte que Hiroki y yo vamos camino al parque Mitsuike, para que vayamos a dar un paseo tal y como te prometí -._

_- En ese caso, ahora mismo voy para allá -._

_- Te esperamos - _después de eso corto la llamada. Guarde mi teléfono en mi pantalón y volví la vista a Yukito.

El me miro con una sonrisa _- Déjame adivinar era...Sakura ¿tal vez? -_ solo sonreí, lo que el tomo como una aceptación.

_- Tengo que irme, hablamos después -_ salí del edificio y me dirigí al parque Mitsuike...

- No dejare que nadie los separe de mi -.

**(Sakura)**

Después de cortar la llamada con Eriol, subí por Hiroki al cuarto y de ahí salí rumbo al parque Mitsuike en uno de los autos de la empresa.

La verdad es que estaba triste por la partida de mi hermano, aunque la verdad no entendí eso de " Si eliges bien, nos veremos muy pronto", se que soy algo despistada pero no sabia que pensar, creo que le pediré ayuda a Tomoyo, si eso haré, de lo que tengo miedo ahora es de que Shaoran sepa sobre Hiroki, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cual sera su reacción, pero en el caso de que quiera quitármelo, no le daré tregua, porque Hiroki es mi vida y no dejare que nadie me lo arrebate...

_-No, no, no -_ me dije a mi misma, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, no puedo permitirme volver a recordar y dejarme vencer por las lagrimas como paso anoche, tengo que pensar, pensar en que sera lo mejor para mi hijo, lo único que se es que este paseo me ayudara a despejarme un rato, por ahora, eso es lo único que quiero...

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Hace un rato Ryu me informo que siguieron a Hiragisawa al parque Mitsuike y la verdad es que me llamo mucho la atención, ya que la ultima vez que estuve ahi fue cuando volví a ver a Sakura, así que le dije que se mantuvieran al margen y que no dejara que lo descubrieran. Ahora me dirigía hacia allá, tenia un presentimiento, no sabia que era, pero por esta vez le haría caso a mi presentimiento...

Cuando llegue Ryu se acerco a mi auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

_- Señor, hace un rato llego Hiragisawa, se quedo esperando, unos minutos después de un auto bajo la señora y se reunió con el, ellos ingresaron al parque y ahora se encuentran cerca de la fuente que esta en medio del parque -_ no quise escuchar más y me baje del carro, escuche que Ryu me gritaba pero lo ignore y me dirigí hacia la fuente, ese lugar me traía malos recuerdos, pero no me importo necesitaba hablar con ella.

Los pude distinguir a lo lejos, veía como se reían mientras miraban algo que tenia Sakura en los brazos, volví a sentir que la sangre me hervia, pero conforme iba avanzando pude notar que no era un "algo" si no un "alguien" lo que Sakura tenia en brazos, me acerque más y pude ver que se trataba de un pequeño bebe, justo en ese momento Sakura lo alzo y pude ver su rostro, cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, no había duda era...

_- ...Mi hijo... -_ susurre, pero lo hice lo suficientemente alto que hizo que Sakura volteara.

O.O _- Shaoran...-_

* * *

**Notas:**

Y hasta ahí les dejo el capitulo jejeje se que soy mala pero no pude evitarlo. Shaoran y Eriol están decididos a luchar por el amor de Sakura y ella luchara por tener a su hijo junto a ella, pero...¿que tanto cambiaran las cosas ahora que Shaoran sabe que tiene un hijo?. Les agradezco en el alma los comentarios que han hecho sobre esta historia, muchísimas gracias, creo que no me cansare de agradecerles.

La verdad es que tuve problemas al escribir el capitulo, uno de ellos fue que no tenia mucho tiempo, pero al final me gusto como quedo espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Quien diria que llegaria hasta el capitulo 10, cuando hace como 2 meses esta idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza y no me animaba a publicarla, pero bueno hasta aqui mis comentarios no quiero que la nota sea larga así que...

Aquí van los **reviews** del capitulo pasado :

**Anaiza18**: Si ya era hora de que se vieran, ya los había dejado sufrir sin verse 8 capítulos tenia que ser ahora o nunca :D

**Maru-chan1296: **Si por fin y de nada, sabes que esta historia es para ustedes ñ.ñ

**BellKris Cullen : **Pues la verdad es que ni yo se porque ayudo a Eriol jejeje pero pues así fue, y creo que no falta mucho para que hablen :)

**Lucy Lyoko: **Ya te extrañaba, te perdiste por un rato y que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, espero que sigas viva para terminar de leer la historia y las próximas que vengan, no quiero que mueras ^.^

**Kyoko-chan: **Que bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que me ayuda mucho C=

**Valeria. likinomoto:** Gracias y aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero que te haya gustado :D

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo domingo, les deseo una buena semana :D, espero sus **REVIEWS** ^.^


	11. Verdades

MALA DECISIÓN

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP

La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D

**"Verdades..."**

_- ...Mi hijo... -_ susurre, pero lo hice lo suficientemente alto que hizo que Sakura volteara.

O.O _- Shaoran...-._

* * *

**Parque Mitsuike**

No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi, como es posible que de un momento a otro Shaoran me encuentre y se entere de que tengo un hijo con el, y yo que durante tanto tiempo evite que esto pasara pero no, esto tenia que pasarme a mi ¿acaso hice algo malo y por eso me castigan?, ok lo mejor era no hacer esa pregunta, porque sabia que la respuesta era "si" ya que estaba utilizando a Eriol, porque aun sabiendo que no lo amo lo acepte, y le di esperanzas, esperanzas que no se si se cumplan, a lo mejor esto era obra del destino, a lo mejor era una señal desde allá arriba de que tenia que decir la verdad, pero es que ¿por que era tan difícil?...

**(Shaoran)**

Mis ojos aun no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, acaso...nada de acaso tenia un hijo con Sakura, el era la prueba del amor que nos tenemos, podía ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas iguales a los de su madre, en el podía ver esa inocencia y esa pureza que siempre ha tenido Sakura, este pequeño era idéntico a mi solo que en chiquito, podía ver sus pequeñas manitas cerrarse entorno a una sonaja.

_- ¿Que haces aquí?_ - la pregunta de Hiragisawa me saco de mis pensamientos.

_- Yo..solo...Sakura es nuestro hijo -._

_- No eso no es cierto este hijo es de...Eriol -_ ja si claro como si yo fuera a creer eso.

_- Deja de mentir este niño es idéntico a mi, ¿porque no me lo dijiste? -_ vi en sus ojos la derrota al saber que yo no le creí la mentira.

_- Yo...¿Eriol puedes...dejarme hablar con el? -._

_- Pero Sakura...-_

_- Tranquilo voy a estar bien, no te preocupes_ - vi como "ese" asentia con derrota, y se alejaba de nosotros.

_- ¿Me dirás por que no me dijiste lo del bebe? -._

Vi como mi hijo sujetaba un mechón de cabello de Sakura, ella dirigió la mirada hacia el y después la levanto mirándome fijamente a los ojos _- Simple, no quería que te sintieras atado solo por eso -_ como me creía capaz de eso, acaso no se da cuenta de que la amo.

_- Como crees que yo me sentiría atado, al contrario no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de saber que tenemos un hijo -._

Ella me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido _- Este niño es "mio" y solo "mio" -_ aclaro.

_- Tu estas mal, ese es niño es de los dos y no puedes negarme estar a su lado porque yo soy su padre -._

_- Padre es el que cuida, el que esta con el, el que le da cariño, y tu no has sido eso para el a diferencia de Eriol que...-._

Sus palabras empezaron a enojarme _- Eso es porque hasta este momento yo desconocía de su existencia, además no puede creer que hayas dejado que "otro" ocupara mi lugar, pero no importa a partir de ahora yo estaré para el en todo momento -._

_- Tu no puedes -._

_- ¿Que me lo impide? -._

_- Nakuru, no creo que a ella le guste que tu andes cuidando a mi hijo, cuando deberías de estar formando una familia con ella-._

_- Entre Nakuru y yo no hay nada -._

_- Si, claro y yo nací ayer, por favor no mientas yo vi las fotos -._

_- No miento, a mi Nakuru no me importa, la que me importa eres tu -_ dije acercándome a ella y tomándola por los hombros _- desde que te fuiste de mi lado, no eh hecho otra cosa más que buscarte desesperado -._

Ella me miro sorprendida, pero luego convirtió su mirada en una de indiferencia _- No te creo -_ soltó.

_- Es cierto, tengo testigos que pueden decirte lo mucho que te eh buscado y lo mucho que eh sufrido desde que te fuiste -._

_- Seguramente les pagaste para que mientan por ti -_ no podía concebir lo irracional que se estaba comportando y yo trataba de contener la calma, ya que esta era mi oportunidad para que me perdonara y no pensaba arruinarla.

_- Tengo un testigo del cuál no dudaras -_ ella me miro indicándome que continuara, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro _- Touya...tu hermano -._

_- A el lo engañaste, estoy segura -_ negué suavemente con la cabeza.

_- No más bien le explique TODO, le dije que "si" había estado con Nakuru -_ ella me miro con odio y comenzó a alejarse, yo la seguí y la detuve por el brazo obligandola a que me escuchara _- pero no fue por que yo quisiera - _continué _- si no que ese día había tenido una negociación bastante buena con los Smith, ¿recuerdas que te había hablado sobre lo importante que era para la empresa que ellos firmaran con nosotros?-._

Ella solamente asintió mientras miraba a otro lado, trataba de ser indiferente, hacer como que no me escuchaba pero yo sabia que lo hacia _- pues...como el negocio se consumo yo estaba muy feliz, entonces Nakuru se aprovecho de eso y me invito a que tomáramos una copa para celebrar y yo acepte, pero le deje claro que solo seria una ya que tenia que ir a verte porque últimamente te sentías mal -._

Ella me indico que prosiguiera, aunque pude notar que sus ojos se veían cristalinos _- como dije la acompañe, la verdad es que no se que tenia la copa, porque después de tomarla empece a ver todo borroso y después de eso no recuerdo nada, cuando desperté yo...estaba...con Nakuru y ambos estábamos...-._

Tosi con incomodidad tratando de que ella entendiera _- ella me dijo que habíamos estado juntos y yo fui tan idiota que le creí, pero lo dije que eso nunca debió de haber pasado, ella me dijo que me quería y yo le deje en claro que a la que yo quería es a ti -._

Hasta este punto la verdad es que no sabia si ella seguía escuchándome ya que estaba tan metido en mis recuerdos, pero al alzar la vista la vi allí mirándome fijamente así que proseguí _- antes de irme ella me amenazó y me dijo que me arrepentiría de haberla despreciado y cumplió su promesa porque hizo que tu te fueras de mi lado, algo que no pude soportar...-._

Deje de hablar y espere a que ella me dijera algo, pasaron unos segundos y después me contesto _- Yo...yo...no...se...tengo...que...pensar -_ yo solo asentí, ella se dio la vuelta y dio un paso dispuesta a irse, pero la detuve.

_- Me gustaría aunque sea despedirme de mi hijo -_ ella solo asintió, me acerque a el y deposite un beso en su mejilla, el me sonrió y juro que no había visto nada más hermoso que eso.

_- Si...si quieres verlo puedes ir a casa de...Eriol ahí me estoy quedando -_ y sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejo...

Espero que todo lo que te dije sirva para que me perdones, y ahora que se que tenemos un hijo, no dejare que nadie los aleje de mi.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que hable con Shaoran, todavía no sabia que pensar. Durante esas 2 semanas Shaoran estuvo visitando a Hiroki, el problema que tuve cuando Eriol se entero, pero yo no podía hacer nada a fin de cuentas Shaoran era su padre. Tenia que hablar con Eriol lo busque por toda la casa pero no lo encontré y la verdad es que estaba algo preocupada ya que, no lo había visto en todo el día, aparte de que últimamente andaba algo triste, y yo me siento culpable porque se que el me quiere pero yo...ahora que se lo que en realidad paso, no se lo que quiero, solo puedo pensar que tomo este tiempo odie sin razón, aunque bueno no lo odiaba pero si le tenia rencor...

Rencor por haberme traicionado, rencor porque estuvo jugando conmigo, y ahora parece que todo eso se esfumo, ahora se que todo lo que paso pudo ser un plan de Nakuru para separarme de Shaoran, pero es que no se ni que pensar...

Todavía no puedo olvidar los recuerdos del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no puedo olvidar que bien me sentía despertando todos los días junto a Shaoran, no puedo olvidar el día en que me entere que estaba embarazada y me moría de ganas de decirle a Shaoran que nuestro amor había dado frutos, pero ahora todo es diferente, admito que no lo eh dejado de querer, que lo quiero como el primer día, pero hay algo que hace que no confié plenamente en el, pero si estaba segura de algo y era por eso que necesito hablar con Eriol...

Los recuerdos de todo lo que paso cuando hable con Shaoran me tenían atrapada, no me dejaban pensar en nada más, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y yo no podía dormir, en eso escuche un ruido como de algo rompiéndose, se me hizo extraño así que me acerque a la puerta de mi cuarto, la abrí solo un poco para ver de que se trataba el ruido que escuche y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Eriol ¿borracho?...

Corrí hacia donde estaba el, ya que estaba a punto de caerse, lo sostuve antes de que eso pasara _- Eriol -._

El levanto su mirada y me observo fijamente _- Sakura -._

_- ¿Porque? -._

_- Yo...yo...-_ agachó la cara avergonzado.

_- No te preocupes, mejor ayúdame a llevarte a tu cuarto -_ y así lo hizo, pase uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y así llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto, con la mano que tenia libre gire el pestillo y abrí, lo senté en la cama y le quite el saco y los zapatos, después de eso lo recosté.

_- Sakura yo...-_ y no pudo decir nada más por que el sueño le gano.

_- Mañana hablaremos le susurre -_ y con eso salí del cuarto de Eriol y me dirigí al mio. De verdad que esta iba a ser una larga noche...

* * *

**Hotel Fiesta Inn**

**(Shaoran)**

Estaba tan nervioso, lo único que hacia era pensar en que decidiría Sakura, por otro lado no podía creer que tuviera un hijo, es tan hermoso. De verdad que haber estado con el en estos días fue muy bueno para mi, pude disfrutar tenerlo entre mis brazos, ademas que también era una excusa para ver a Sakura, pero de nuevo me viene a la cabeza que "ese" ha estado con mi hijo, ha convivido con el, a podido tenerlo entre sus brazos, aggg que rabia me daba, pero de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran, lograre que Sakura me perdone y nosotros tres estaremos juntos...

* * *

**Mansión Kinomoto en Londres**

**(Touya)**

_- Así que por fin le diste la oportunidad de explicarse -._

_- Si, la verdad es que necesitaba saber, aunque no se si creerle o no -_ deberás que no podía ser más necia.

_- Todo lo que te a dicho es verdad, yo fui testigo de las noches de desvelo que el tuvo buscándote, tenia un aspecto horrible, conforme fue pasando el tiempo lo obligue a que comiera, y a que durmiera, porque se la pasaba pensando en ti y creo que lo logre, pero comenzó a obsesionarse con el trabajo y lo único que hacia al llegar a su casa era preguntar si había noticias tuyas -._

Sakura no dijo nada por unos segundos, escuchaba su respiración y deje que procesara lo que acababa de decirle_ - Entonces ¿el me quiere? -._

_- Como puedes dudarlo, ¿acaso no te lo demostró el tiempo que estuvieron juntos? -._

_- Es que yo...aun estoy dolida -._

_- Lo se pero si de verdad lo quieres tienes que aprender a perdonar -._

_- Lo se, pero es que no se que hacer por un lado esta Shaoran y por otro... -._

_- Por otro esta Eriol ¿no es así? -_ complete.

_- Si, yo lo quiero mucho, aparte el me ha ayudado tanto, a cuidado de Hiroki como si fuera hijo suyo y el...esta enamorado de mi -._

_- Pero tu no lo estas de el -_ la verdad es que Hiragisawa me agrada pero no para mi hermana, porque yo se muy bien que ella a quien quiere es a Shaoran y se que al lado de Eriol ella no seria feliz.

_- Eso lo se, pero no quiero lastimarlo -._

_- No puedes estar todo el tiempo pensando en la felicidad de alguien más y no en la tuya -._

_- Lo se pero...-._

_- Deja de ponerle pero a todo y acepta que con el que quieres estar es Shaoran -._

_- Yo...luego hablamos -._

De verdad Sakura, no puedes seguir prohibiéndote a ti misma la felicidad espero que por una sola vez hagas lo correcto.

* * *

**Hotel Fiesta Inn**

**(Meiling)**

De verdad que Shaoran estos días ha estado muy extraño, no me ha contado que le pasa pero yo estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con la su esposa, de verdad que no puedo creer como es que ella lo ha hecho sufrir tanto, el es una buena persona, de verdad espero que se reconcilien. Volteo mi vista hacia el ya que nos encontramos en el auto camino a ver a un socio...

_- Shaoran...-._

Vi como salia de su trance y me volteaba a ver _- ¿Si? -._

_- Solo quería decirte que como este es el ultimo cliente que iremos a ver, y no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, yo mañana tengo que regresarme a Londres -._

_- Yo...me quedare unos días más aquí -._

_- Entiendo, en ese caso me encargare de tus asuntos hasta que regreses -_ ofrecí.

_- De verdad muchísimas gracias Meiling, eres un buena amiga -._

_- De nada, sabes que lo hago con gusto -_ El era mi mejor amigo y si el era feliz yo lo era, quien diría que nos haríamos amigos a raíz de que el me atropello jajaja es algo irónico, lo normal seria que lo hubiera tenido resentimiento por haberme atropellado pero la verdad es que fue todo lo contrario.

Y después de eso continuamos en silencio, mientras nos adentramos más en la ciudad.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

De verdad que la platica con mi hermano me hizo reflexionar, pero de verdad no quiero dañar a Eriol, yo se que el me quiere y nunca dejare de estar agradecida con el pero no lo amo, aunque también me siento mal por haberle dado ilusiones.

_- Sakura -_ escuche su voz a mis espaldas y me gire para quedar frente a el.

_- Dime -. _

_- ¿Podemos hablar? -_ solo asentí, el me dirigió hacia el despacho, cuando estuvimos dentro, me senté en la silla que estaba frente el escritorio y el hizo lo mismo pero en la que estaba atrás.

_- Y bien ¿de que querías hablar conmigo? -._

_- Yo...quiero...pedirte...disculpas -_ agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

_- Disculpas ¿por que? -._

_- Por lo que paso anoche - _negué con la cabeza.

_- Tu no tienes de que disculparte, a fin de cuentas esta es tu casa -._

_- Pero yo quiero hacerlo, no sabes que mal me siento porque tu me hayas tenido que ver así -._

_- ¿Pero por que lo hiciste? -._

**(Eriol)**

No podía decirle que me sentí tan mal de que ella poco a poco aceptaba más a su marido, que me fui a beber de la tristeza y del miedo que tengo que ella me deje, no podría soportarlo, la verdad es que no se que haría, creo que me volvería loco. Y la verdad es que cada vez la siento más lejos, no sabe que mal me sentí esta mañana cuando me levante y recordé como fue que llegue a mi cuarto, sentia que no valia nada, pero aun asi yo la quiero con toda el alma...

_- Yo...yo no puedo decirte -._

_- Entiendo, si no quieres decirme esta bien, yo lo entiendo -_ vi en sus ojos ¿tristeza?, ¿ella estaba triste porque creia que yo no le tenia confianza?, sin duda sacaría esa idea de su cabeza.

_- No es eso...es solo que...es complicado -._

_- ¿Pero por que? -._

_- Porque me da...verguenza admitirlo -._

_- Esta bien no te presionare, Eriol...yo...yo también quería decirte algo -_ porque creo que no sera algo bueno.

_- Dime -_ aunque por dentro no quería que me dijera nada, me estaba imaginando que era lo que me tenia que decir.

_- Yo...este...quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, de verdad no me alcanzaran las palabras para agradecerte -_ pero yo no quiero solo agradecimiento _- también quiero decirte que te quiero mucho -_ ok otra cosa que no me gustaba _- se que me quieres y que quieres a Hiroki como tu hijo pero yo...-_ ya todo esta perdido lo se, lo siento dentro de mi.

_- No puedes casarte conmigo ¿cierto? -_ ella solo agacho la cabeza y asintió.

_- Lo siento mucho, siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas, no sabes lo mal que me siento por haber jugado con tus sentimientos yo...-._

Le puse un dedo en los labios para que no continuara _- No te preocupes, hubieras jugado con mis sentimientos si hubieras llegado a casarte conmigo sin amarme, se que a el que quieres es a el... -_ pero como dolía _- yo te amo, pero prefiero que seas feliz aunque sea con el y no conmigo - _y aunque eso me destroce.

_- Eres un buen hombre Eriol de verdad me gustaría mucho que pudieras encontrar a alguien que te ame como solo tu te lo mereces, aunque...¿sabes? tal vez el amor estuvo frente a ti todo el tiempo y no lo pudiste ver -_ y con eso a que se refería, yo estoy seguro de estar enamorado de ella, o sera...¿acaso que lo que sentía por ella no es amor?.

_- No se a que te refieres - _admití.

Ella solo me contesto _- Si abres bien los ojos, estoy seguro que te darás cuenta de que hablo -_ dejo el anillo de compromiso que le di sobre el escritorio, se dio la me día vuelta y salio del despacho, la verdad es que me dejo aturdido.

_- ¿Desde cuando Sakura era tan observadora, que yo no me he dado cuenta de nada? -_ bueno ahora solo me queda resignarme, porque a pesar de que yo la quiera con todo el alma ella a mi no y eso ya lo entendí, aunque ahora estoy en la duda de a quien se refería Sakura...

**(Sakura)**

Te agradeceré toda la vida lo que hiciste por mi Eriol, y de verdad espero que puedas encontrar el amor y no te des cuenta tarde, aunque también tendré que abrirle los ojos a alguien más, porque tal parece que ahora los despistados son ellos, bueno todo lo que tenia que hacer aquí estaba hecho era hora de hacer lo que me propuse...

* * *

**Notas:**

:O por fin se sabe toda la verdad, ya era hora ¿no creen?, hasta que Sakura reacciono, pobre Eriol de verdad me siento mal por el pero que se le puede hacer Sakura tenia que ser sincera, que es lo que pasara con Sakura y Shaoran ahora que se sabe la verdad, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Quiero decirles que tal vez el proximo capitulo sea el ultimo, la verdad es que no lo se, tal vez haga un epilogo pero todavía no estoy segura ¿ustedes que dicen?. Y también les quería decir que no se si actualizare el domingo ya que a partir de mañana entro a clases y se me hará algo complicado, pero tratare de poder subirles el capitulo y si no es para este sera para el otro domingo.

A se me olvidaba también quería decirles que tengo una nueva historia en proceso, que la publicare terminando esta ^.^

**Reviews** del capitulo pasado :

**Anaiza18**: Como no saberlo si era idéntico a el :D

**Maru-chan1296:** Si, pobrecito me apiade de el y deje que lo conociera.

**BellKris Cullen : **Si que bueno que se entero y yo pienso que Eriol es bueno, el de verdad la quiere, pero Sakura tiene que elegir :P

**Lucy Lyoko: **Que bien que sigues viva y terminaras de leer esta historia y las demás que vengan, no quiero que te pase nada malo ^.^

**Kyoko-chan: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir :)

**Namikaze yuki**: Primero que nada bienvenida, que bueno que te gusto la historia y muchas gracias :3

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo domingo, espero sus **REVIEWS** ^.^


	12. ¿Me perdonas?

MALA DECISIÓN

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP

La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D

**"¿Me perdonas?"**

Te agradeceré toda la vida lo que hiciste por mi Eriol, y de verdad espero que puedas encontrar el amor y no te des cuenta tarde, aunque también tendré que abrirle los ojos a alguien más, porque tal parece que ahora los despistados son ellos, bueno todo lo que tenia que hacer aquí estaba hecho era hora de hacer lo que me propuse...

* * *

**Hiragisawa Inc.**

**(Eriol)**

_- ¿Me estas hablando en serio? -_ acaso no se daba cuenta que no estoy bien y todavía piensa que lo estoy engañando.

_- Si, ya te dije que Sakura cancelo nuestro compromiso -_ eso solo hizo que el dolor en mi pecho fuera más fuerte.

_- Pero si ella...-._

_- Ella no me ama Yukito y eso ya lo entendí y aunque te juro que me quería morir en ese instante hay algo que me dijo Sakura que me dejo pensativo -._

_- ¿Y que es? -._

_- Me dijo que el amor estuvo frente a mi todo este tiempo y yo no me di cuenta -_ la verdad es que estaba muy confundido, me dolía que Sakura me dejara, pero la verdad es que aquella frase que me dijo no me la podía quitar de la cabeza.

_- ¿Pero sabes a quien se refería? -._

_- No -. _Una sonrisita burlona se dibujo en su rostro, mientras me miraba con diversión.

_- Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que al gran Eriol Hiragisawa se le escapara una y más aun que la despistada de Sakurita se haya dado cuenta antes que tú -._

_- Si ya, ¿puedes borrar esa sonrisita de tu rostro? -._

_- Esta bien, aunque sabes creo que se de quien se trata -._

_- ¿De quien? -_ pregunte desesperado.

_- No, creo que primero despejare mis dudas, tal vez le pregunte a Sakura para confirmar -._

Lo observe de manera desafiante pero él no se inmutó.

_- No puedes hacerme esto, primero me dices creer saber de quien hablaba Sakura y después no me dices quien es -._

_- Es porque creo que deberías de darte cuenta tu mismo - _pfff... al final me tocara averiguarlo por mi mismo.

_- Para amigos como tu, quien necesita enemigos -_ el solo me regalo una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

_- ¿Pero estas segura de lo que hiciste? -_ nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida.

_- Completamente Tomoyo, además no quería seguir jugando con los sentimientos de Eriol, él no se lo merece -_ él no se merece eso, él se merece mucho más porque la verdad es que es un gran hombre y cualquier mujer quisiera estar a su lado, excepto yo, porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño. Pero el merece que alguien lo ame y quien mejor que tu mi querida Tomoyo.

_- Pues en eso tienes razón -._

_- Aunque yo creo que ha tenido el amor todo el tiempo frente a él y no se ha dado cuenta, aunque por lo que veo no soy la única despistada por aquí -_ era hora de que se diera cuenta lo que en verdad sentía por Eriol.

_- ¿Que quieres decir? -._

_- Wow de verdad que el mundo se acabara pronto, porque llego el esperado día en que tu y Eriol se volvieron unos despistados -_ y era cierto ¿cuando pase a ser yo la perceptiva y ellos los despistados?, de verdad que es cierto eso que dicen de que "el amor es ciego" y también hace que la gente cambie radicalmente.

_- ¿Quieres decir que el...y...yo..? -._

_- Si, Tomoyo pienso, que toda esa admiración que tu tienes por él va más allá, pero tal vez al tenerlo tan cerca nunca te diste cuenta de ello -._

_- Yo... -._

_- No tienes que decir nada, yo te recomendaría que lo pienses y tu sola descubras lo que en realidad sientes, y en caso de que yo este equivocada, serás tu la que me saque de mi error -_luego de platicar otro rato más, Tomoyo se fue.

Ahora tendré que hacer lo que me propuse, este bien o mal no me arrepentiré.

* * *

**Hotel Fiesta Inn**

**(Shaoran)**

Ya tiene varios días que no se nada de Sakura, espero poder ir hoy a verla y a mi pequeño Hiroki también. Escuche unos toques en la puerta y me dirigí a abrirla.

Era Meiling que según por lo que veía ya estaba lista para emprender rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo.

_- Solo vengo a despedirme -._

_- Espero que te vaya muy bien Meiling, me avisas cuando llegues -._

_- Si, no te preocupes, en lo único que tienes que pensar en este momento es en recuperar a tu familia -_ si, por fin le conté a Meiling lo de mi hijo, y es que no lo había hecho porque todavía ni yo mismo me lo creía, además que con todo el ajetreo de los últimos días, no se donde había dejado mi cabeza.

_- Gracias Meiling de verdad que eres una gran amiga, perdona por lo que diré, pero bendito el día en que te conocí -_ ella solo me dirigió una sonrisa.

_- Si, aunque no fue la forma más normal de conocernos, pero aun así eh llegado a tomarte cariño -_ en ese momento me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y como ambos seguíamos junto a la puerta, me percate de que esta estaba abierta y frente a mi estaba Sakura con su cara de asombro, tenia los ojos llorosos y me quede paralizado.

-_ Sa-Sakura...-_ y no alcance a decir mas porque antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Sakura había salido corriendo, yo la seguí sin importarme dejar a Meiling sola en el cuarto, tenia que arreglar las cosas, no podía permitir que ella pensara que la engañe de nuevo. Vi como ella entraba corriendo al ascensor, y como este se iba cerrando, corrí todo lo que pude pero aun así no alcance a llegar, entonces baje las escaleras corriendo, pero si tomamos en cuenta que me encontraba en el piso 20, pero eso no me importo, seguí bajando y cuando por fin llegue al vestíbulo, gire mi vista hacia el ascensor que se cerraba nuevamente pero ahora iba vació. Me dirigí a la entrada del hotel y a lo lejos pude ver como subía a un taxi y se iba. No la alcance, derrotado me dirigí hacia el hotel pero en eso algo hizo clic dentro de mi.

La casa de Hiragisawa...

* * *

_- Eriol necesito un favor -_ no puedo creer lo que Shaoran hizo, volvió a engañarme, pero no lo volvería a hacer. Yo estaba decidida a perdonarlo, a que empezáramos de nuevo, pero tal parece que el ya tiene con quien estar. Nunca me imagine encontrar a Shaoran así, abrazado a otra y besándola (N/A quiero aclarar que desde el perfil que lo vio Sakura, parecía que Meiling y Shaoran se besaron, cuando Meiling se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

_- ¿Sakura estas bien?, te oyes...-._

_- Estoy bien, escucha necesito que lleves a Hiroki y mis maletas al restaurante llamado "Café y Te" que esta cerca del aeropuerto -_ sé que era de cobardes escapar, pero no puedo permitir que me rompa el corazón una vez más.

_- ¿Te vas?, pero Sakura tu no..-._

_- Si puedo, además mí tiempo aquí en Japón terminó es hora de que regrese, los extrañare mucho pero de verdad no puedo seguir aquí -._

_- Pero, ¿por qué te vas así?, ¿ocurrió algo? -_ me quede en silencio, no pude decirle que estaba en lo correcto, pero tal parece que se dio cuenta _- entonces tengo razón, dime ¿que paso con tu esposo? -._

_- En este momento no tengo tiempo Eriol, necesito que por favor hagas lo que te dije, yo voy para el restaurante, por favor...-._

Escuche un suspiro por parte de Eriol del otro lado del teléfono _- Esta bien, pero tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones -_ después de eso corto la comunicación. La verdad es que no me gustaba irme así...pero lo necesitaba, porque no quería verlo, porque sé que si lo veo frente a frente no podre curar este dolor tan grande que siento.

* * *

**Hiragisawa Inc.**

**(Yukito)**

_- ¿Así que Sakurita también hablo contigo?-_ De verdad que nunca lo creí, nunca creí ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo así de distraídos, ellos que eran los que se enteraban de las cosas antes que los demás y ahora...

_- Si, y la verdad es que yo...yo...-_ un pequeño sonrojo, comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

_- Te diste cuenta de que estas enamorada de Eriol -_ eso era una afirmación de mi parte a lo que ella solo asintió _- pero no tiene que darte pena, entiendo que tal vez enterarte así de las cosas no fue la mejor forma, pero al menos así abriste los ojos -._

Su mirada tenía tristeza _- Y eso de que me sirve, si sé que Eriol no me quiere de la misma forma -_.

_- Tranquila, eso se puede arreglar, además que el también en este momento esta confundido, pero si lo quieres tienes que luchar por el, porque me creas o no Tomoyo, tu eres una gran persona y mi amigo merece tener a alguien que lo ame y que lo pueda hacer feliz y "tu" mi amiga -_ la señale _- eres esa persona -_ ante mis palabras su sonrojo aumento considerablemente.

_- ¿Tu...tu...crees? -._

_- No lo creo -_ agachó su mirada _- estoy seguro_ - complete lo que hizo que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

_- Esta bien, lo haré, luchare por el amor de Eriol -._

* * *

**Restaurante Café & Te**

Llevaba rato esperando a Eriol, su tardanza no me estaba dando muy buena espina, pero segundos después lo vi cruzar la puerta del café con mi pequeño Hiroki en brazos.

_- Has tardado demasiado -._

_- Lo siento, pero había mucho tráfico -_ depósito a Hiroki en mis brazos, el cual dormía plácidamente.

_- Esta bien, lo importante es que ya estas aquí -._

_- Y tú tienes que decirme ¿por qué haces esto? -_ no podía mentirle, después de todo lo que hizo por mi, al menos tendría que decirle la verdad.

_- El volvió a engañarme y no puedo soportar todo esto de nuevo -._

_- Deduzco que por "el" te refieres a tu esposo_ - yo solo asentí _- pero déjame decirte que no te puedes pasar toda la vida huyendo Sakura -._

_- Lo se, pero no creo soportarlo, no de nuevo, por ahora creo que lo mejor es que no lo vea; aunque ahora que él sabe de Hiroki no puedo impedirle que lo vea -_ soltó un suspiro, por lo cual pude darme cuenta de que no insistiría más.

_- Sabia que no podría convencerte pero tenia que intentarlo -_ admitió _- por esa razón mande a que alistaran mi avión privado, esta a tu disposición, puedes utilizarlo en el momento que quieras -._

_- No Eriol yo no podría hacer eso, ya me he aprovechado mucho de ti -._

_- Nada de eso, de verdad al menos me gustaría que lo usaras, solo así me sentiría más tranquilo -_ sabia que no se rendiría y ahora era mi turno de ceder.

_- Esta bien, pero me iré hoy mismo, y antes de irme me gustaría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos volvimos a ver -._

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con todo gusto y con..., bueno ya sabes -_ definitivamente no se porque no, en lugar de enamorarme de Shaoran me hubiera enamorado de Eriol, él es una gran persona y sé que nunca me hubiera lastimado, pero...en los sentimientos no se manda y yo lamentablemente me enamore de Shaoran ¿y de que me ha servido? solo me ha hecho sufrir.

_- ¿Que quieres que les diga a Yukito y a Tomoyo?_ - las palabras de Eriol me regresaron a la tierra.

_- Diles que los echare de menos y que me gustaría volver a verlos, solo que por el momento no puedo estar aquí y también diles que son los mejores amigos que pude tener, claro, incluyéndote -._

_- No sigas lograrás que me sonroje_ - bromeo, pero no podía negar que todo lo que dije es verdad, estoy segura de que no encontrare unos mejores amigos como ellos.

_- De verdad no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi_ - le regale una sonrisa sincera _- y de verdad espero que encuentres la felicidad -_ me levante y camine hacia la salida del restaurante con Hiroki en brazos, pero la voz de Eriol me detuvo.

_- ¿Te volveré a ver? -_ me gire y me acerque a él.

_- Podrás visitarnos las veces que quieras -._

_- ¿Y en donde te encuentro? -._

_- Cuando sepa a donde iré, te lo haré saber -_ y después de eso salí del restaurante camino a una nueva vida.

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

**(Shaoran)**

No lo puedo creer eh revisado toda la mansión y simplemente Sakura no esta, como es posible, estoy seguro de que estaba aquí.

_- Señor ya le dije que no puede estar aquí -_ me lo repetía por milésima vez.

_- Y yo le dije que...-._

_- ¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?_ - sonó una voz a mis espaldas, me gire y vi que era "ese".

La señorita iba a contestar pero me adelante _- Busco a Sakura -._

_- Sakura ya no esta aquí -_ ¿que? ¿como que no esta aquí? ¿a donde se fue? ¿porqué? ¿ y Hiroki?.

_- ¿A donde se fue? -_ tenia que saberlo, no puedo perderla de nuevo.

_- No te lo puedo decir, aunque ahora ya se porque se fue ¿que fue lo que le hiciste ahora? -_ como que no me lo iba a decir. Mi enojo iba en aumento y no tenia planeado irme sin saber donde esta Sakura.

_- Eso a ti no te importa, dime donde esta Sakura -._

_- No te lo diré, porque ni yo se donde esta, solo sé que se fue y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría -._

_- Estoy seguro de que sabes donde esta no me mientas -_ me acerque y lo tome por el cuello de la camisa, pero el solo me miraba tranquilamente.

_- Solo te daré un consejo -_ ¿el? ¿a mi? eso me desconcertó _- si la encuentras y ella te perdona, no la vuelvas a hacer sufrir, porque te aseguro que entonces no me importara llevármela a ella y al niño -._

_- Ten por seguro que eso no sucederá - _me gire y salí de ahí, entonces si Sakura no estaba en casa de Hiragisawa ¿donde estaba?

* * *

**Mansión Kinomoto (Londres)**

_- Sakura...¿que haces aquí? -_ yo solo le sonreí y lo abrace, aunque no puedo decir que fue un abrazo, ya que tenia a Hiroki en mis brazos y él estaba en medio de los dos.

_- ¿Como has estado Touya? -_ evadí su pregunta, aunque sé que tarde o temprano tendré que contestarla.

_- Bien, muy bien, pero pasa no te quedes ahí -_ pude ver en sus ojos que todavía seguía sorprendido de que yo me encontrara aquí. Lo seguí hasta la sala, al llegar ahí me indico que tomara asiento y así lo hice.

_- ¿Y como esta Jamie? -._

_- Esta bien, pero deja de evadir el tema y dime ¿que haces aquí? -_ genial, ¿será que le diga la verdad? Esta bien la verdad gana.

_- Yo...vi a Shaoran con una…mujer, se estaban…besando -_ ya estaba lo dije.

_- ¿Estas segura? -._

_- Si Touya, yo misma los vi, estaban en el cuarto de hotel en donde se estaba quedando Shaoran-._

_- La verdad es que no lo puedo creer -._

_- Créelo porque es verdad -_ ¿que, acaso cree que soy yo la que miente? por favor, si el mentiroso siempre ha sido Shaoran.

_- Esta bien, creeré en lo que me dices, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que sigas huyendo -._

_- Yo...-._

_- Tú nada, una vez es más que suficiente, no puedes salir corriendo cada vez que las cosas no salen como quieres. Piensa en tu hijo, el necesita un padre -._

_- Conmigo le basta y le sobra, yo seré madre y padre para el -_ ataque.

_- No Sakura el niño siempre necesitara una figura paterna a su lado y no puede crecer pensando que no tiene papá cuando en realidad si lo tiene -_ era cierto, pero es que yo no puedo estar cerca de Shaoran, el solo me lastima _- por otro lado, sigo pensando que no debiste de haber huido, debiste de aclarar las cosas con el, si no, ese circulo se repetirá una y otra vez, y eso no es bueno para nadie -._

_- Sabes es lo mismo que me dijo Eriol, pero es que ustedes no entienden, cada vez que lo dejo entrar a mi vida el, me lastima -._

_- Entiendo, pero a pesar de todo tienes que pensar en tu hijo -_ creo que sus palabras, junto con las de Eriol, comenzaban a ser procesadas por mi cerebro y fue cuando supe, que la única opción que me quedaba era rendirme.

_- Esta bien, solo te pido que me des un par días, esta todo muy reciente -._

_- Esta bien -._

**(Touya)**

Y ese par de días se convirtió en semana y media, y dado que pude ver que Sakura no tenia intención de hablar con Shaoran pronto, tuve que involucrarme en el tema "otra vez", pero si quiero ver a mi hermana feliz, tengo que traer a Shaoran a Londres.

_- Hola, habla Shaoran -_ su voz se escuchaba algo apagada, ¿será que en realidad las cosas pasaron tal y como Sakura me las contó?.

_- Shaoran, soy Touya -._

_- Lo se -_ seguía con el mismo tono de voz ¿será acaso...?.

_- Shaoran ¿estas bien? -._

_- No, la verdad es que no, Sakura desapareció, la fui a buscar a casa de Hiragisawa como unas...¡NO SE! ya cuantas veces eh ido a buscarla - _admitió.

_- ¿Sabes por qué se fue? -_ tenia que despejar mis sospechas.

_- Hace unos días ella vino a verme al hotel, la verdad es que desconozco que quería hablar conmigo, pero me encontró con Meiling -_ suspiró _- Meiling se estaba despidiendo porque ese día ella regresaba a Londres, y me abrazo, Sakura nos vio y malentendió todo y se fue corriendo, yo salí tras ella pero no la alcance -._

_- Sabia que era un malentendido, y que tu no pudiste haberla engañado, ahora...¿como se lo hago entender? -_ en ese momento Shaoran dejo de respirar, sabia que estaba procesando lo que le acababa de decir.

_- ¿Qui-quieres...d-decir...q-que ella... -._

Lo interrumpí _- Si ella esta aquí conmigo, en Londres -_ escuche como soltaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, dado que antes dejo de respirar y si no lo hacia, creo que no le iría nada bien.

_- ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes? -._

_- Porque ella me pidió unos días, pero tal parece que esos días nunca terminaran, por eso es que yo estoy interfiriendo, pero antes de decirte algo, tenia que saber lo que en realidad paso y al tu no saber que ella estaba conmigo, sabia que me dirías las cosas tal cual sucedieron -._

_- Entiendo -._

_- Si esta bien que entiendas ¡pero te quiero aquí a más tardar mañana! ¿entendiste? -_ lo amenace.

_- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, mañana mismo estaré ahí -_ después de eso cerró la comunicación.

Solo espero que las cosas salgan como espero...

* * *

**Mansión Hiragisawa**

**(Eriol)**

_- ¿Y por fin comprendiste lo que te dijo Sakura? -_ me tarde pero al fin lo comprendí, y es que la verdad Sakura tenia toda la razón del mundo, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes.

_- Si, y sé que te puede parecer precipitado, pero por fin entiendo que estoy enamorado de Tomoyo, ella siempre estuvo junto a mi en las buenas y en las malas -._

_- De verdad que tu te mereces a alguien como Tomoyo, porque a pesar de todo, eres un gran hombre Eriol -_ de verdad agradecía las palabras de Yukito, pero yo sigo pensando que el también debería encontrar a su persona especial.

_- Muchas gracias Yukito, yo espero que pronto encuentres a quien amar, porque la verdad es que tu eres una gran persona, un gran amigo, un gran ser humano -_ ok sé que sonaba algo cursi, pero todo lo que le dije es verdad.

_- Gracias, pero dime algo ¿ya le dijiste a Tomoyo lo que sientes por ella? -_ eso era cierto, si, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no eh hecho nada para que ella me quiera, que tonto soy.

_- Ammm yo...-._

_- ¿Porque no vas y se lo dices? - _Me animó.

_- Pero...¿y si ella no esta enamorada de mi? -._

_- En eso te equivocas yo si estoy enamorada de ti -_ Tomoyo ingreso a mi despacho, ¿que hacia ella aquí? ¿escucho todo? claro que escucho todo, si no porque estaría diciendo lo que dijo.

_- Tomoyo yo...-._

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Estaba muy cansado después de esas 12 horas de viaje, pero no puedo perder más el tiempo, tengo que ver a Sakura, hacer que ella entienda que a quien en verdad quiero es a ella, y solo a ella ¿como es que llego a desconfiar tanto de mi? ¡oh si! ya se todo fue culpa de Nakuru, pero ella ya tuvo su merecido. Sé que no es bueno abusar de mi poder, pero, a partir de ahora ni de barrendera la contrataran, de eso me encargo yo.

Baje rápidamente del taxi, me dirigí a tocar el timbre de la Mansión Kinomoto, la cámara que estaba en la entrada se giro hacia donde estaba yo, segundos después me dijeron por el intercomunicador que podía pasar, unos segundos después me abrieron el portón.

Observe el bello jardín que rodeaba la gran casa, cuando por fin llegue a la puerta me disponía a tocarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera se abrió y vi a Touya, quien solo me dijo.

_- Esta en la piscina -_ asentí y me dirigí a la parte trasera del jardín, que es donde se encontraba la gran piscina, y la vi, tan hermosa como siempre estaba recostada en un camastro, me fui acercando y me di cuenta de que tenia los ojos cerrados, pensé que estaba dormida, así que pase mi mano por su piel tan suave.

Ella abrió sus ojos inmediatamente.

_- Ahora ya no podrás escapar de mí -_ vi en sus ojos sorpresa, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

_- Shaoran...-._

_- Si Sakura, soy yo y esta vez no te iras hasta que tu y yo hablemos -_ se levanto inmediatamente y comenzó a empujarme.

_- ¡Eres un...un...como te atreviste a hacerme eso! - _entendía que estuviera enojada, por eso deje que se desquitara, me golpeaba con sus pequeños puños en el pecho, aunque la verdad no me hacia el daño que ella creía que hacia, pero eso, ella no lo tenia que saber. Aunque me di cuenta muy tarde que debido a los golpes que me estaba dando yo iba retrocediendo cada vez más, hasta que llegue a la orilla de la piscina.

_- Sakura...-._

_-¡SQUASH! -_ ambos caímos a la piscina, porque en un intento desesperado por no caer, la jale a ella y los dos caímos a la piscina. Nadamos a la orilla de la piscina y salimos, inmediatamente Sakura comenzó a temblar de frío.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, primero se tenso pero después me devolvió el abrazo, y ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente. Ella alzó su vista y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mio ¿es posible que...? y si, me beso, el simple roce de sus labios con los míos hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por completo.

Ella rompió el beso y pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que la hacia verse adorable.

_- Sakura...-_ puso un dedo sobre mis labios y negó con la cabeza.

_- No digas nada, ya lo se todo_ - ¿todo? ¿a que se refiere con todo? y como si me hubiera leído la mente contesto _- Meiling vino a contarme como fue que pasaron las cosas y vino a presentarme a su novio -_ ¿novio? ¿desde cuando Meiling tenia novio?, en ese momento algo hizo clic.

_- Ahora entiendo porque regreso apenas terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer en Japón -._

_- La verdad es que es muy agradable -._

_- Lo es, Sakura yo... -._

_- Te prometo Shaoran que no seguiré huyendo de lo que siento_ - hice el intento de hablar pero ella solo negó con la cabeza_ - déjame terminar, aquel día que fui a verte a tu hotel, estaba decidida a decirte lo mucho que te quiero, y que fui una tonta en creer todo lo que Nakuru me dijo. Pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te hice -._

_- No tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura, entiendo que todo fue una trampa de Nakuru, lo único importante es que nosotros dos estamos juntos en este momento -._

_- Tienes razón_ - acepto, me incline para besarla, roce sus labios y...

_- Pueden dejar sus demostraciones de afecto para cuando no estén en publico por favor - _tenia que ser Touya_ - van a traumar al pequeño Hiroki con esas demostraciones frente a el -._

Sakura estaba roja de la pena _- Hermano yo...-._

_- ¡PORQUE TIENES QUE INTERRUMPIR! – _reclame.

_- Solo no quiero que dejen a mi sobrino traumado, todavía es muy pequeño para ver esas cosas -._

**(Sakura)**

Y así comenzó una batalla verbal entre mi hermano y Shaoran, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque ahora lo más importante es que Shaoran y yo estamos juntos nuevamente, pero ahora esta con nosotros Hiroki y no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar. No volveré a caer y no tomare una mala decisión nuevamente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:**

Ok sé que me van a querer matar, de verdad quise subir este capitulo pero no pude hacerlo antes, ya que apenas empezaron mis clases y con todo no pude, no me gusta ser impuntual, pero no pude subirlo antes. Y si, sé que me tarde mucho pero las recompensare, lo tengo decidido, habrá epilogo de Mala Decisión muy pronto, espero poder subir dentro de dos semanas el epilogo y después de este conocerán mi nueva historia.

Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció la historia, si fue de su agrado, en lo que debería de mejorar o corregir.

He abierto una página en facebook para que podamos estar comunicados, en ella podremos comunicarnos mejor y será a diario, me gustaría que pasaran y se unieran.

**www. facebook(punto)com(diagonal) KarCha2114**

**(todo va junto solo que fanfiction no me acepta el link de otra forma, y obviamente lo del punto y la diagonal van con signos, ya que tampoco puedo ponerlos)**

**y si no pueden, entren a mi perfil y ahí esta el link.**

**Reviews** del capitulo pasado :

**Anaiza18**: Pues al final lo perdono, no podía dejarlos separados :D

**Maru-chan1296:** Aquí tienes el ultimo capitulo ¿que te pareció?. C=

**Lucy Lyoko: **Espero que no hayas llorado con el final y entiendo que no quieras que termine, pero toda historia llega a su fin, aunque tranquila, todavía falta el epilogo ñ.ñ

**Namikaze Yuki: **Tus deseos fueron cumplidos, habrá epilogo, de verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios. :)

**Yesi139212:** Que bueno que te gusto ^.^

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, espero sus **REVIEWS** ^.^


	13. Epilogo

MALA DECISIÓN

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP

La historia es mía favor de no plagiarla. :D

**"¿Y que paso después?"**

* * *

_Perdón__, perdón, perdón de verdad, no saben cuanto siento no haber podido subir el epilogo antes, y se que no hay excusa que valga, pero aquie les dejo el epilogo, disfrútenlo mucho._

_También__ los invito a que pasen a leer mi nueva historia _

_**"¿POR QUE NO PUEDES QUERERME?"**_

_Disfruten de la lectura:_

* * *

_- ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! -_ Hiroki corrió hacia a mi, me agache para recibirlo. Se veía tan guapo con su traje de gala.

_- Dime Hiroki -. _

_- Papá dice que llegaremos tarde si no te apuras -._

_- ¿A si? pues dile a tu padre que si no fuera por su culpa yo podría moverme más rápido -._

_- No es necesario que me lo diga - _interrumpió Shaoran _- pero déjame recordarte que no solo yo participe en eso tu también pusiste mucho de tu parte -_ un leve sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en mi rostro y es que si estaba embarazada nuevamente, ya tengo casi las 37 semanas de gestación y justamente hoy era el bautizo del hijo de Meiling y Ryu.

Si, Ryu es el guardaespaldas de la familia, cuando Shaoran se entero de que el y Meiling eran novios se sorprendió mucho, pero los felicito ya que Ryu es una gran persona y Meiling necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara. Pero un año después de ser novios Meiling y Ryu decidieron dar el GRAN paso por lo que nos alegramos demasiado.

**- FlashBack -**

**3 años antes**

_- ¿Que ustedes que? -_ exclamo sorprendido Shaoran.

_- Nos vamos a casar -._

_- Muchas felicidades, de verdad espero que sean muy felices en su matrimonio -_ dije con sinceridad.

_- Muchas gracias Sakura -_ me acerque a Meiling y le di un sincero abrazo, mientras Shaoran hacia lo mismo con Ryu.

_- Vaya, pues felicidades_ - decía mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda de Ryu _- te tardaste Ryu -._

_- Lo se, pero es que antes quería juntar un poco de dinero para poder comprar una casita para los dos -._

_- No se diga más -_ decía Shaoran mientras hacia un gesto con su mano para callar a Ryu _- Sakura y yo como regalo de bodas les daremos una casa cómoda para ustedes dos y tal vez para un tercero -_ dijo, a lo que Meiling se sonrojo y Ryu tuvo la intención de negarse, pero Shaoran rápidamente agrego _- y no acepto un NO de respuesta ¿esta claro? -_ a lo que Meiling y Ryu tuvieron que asentir derrotados.

_- No tendremos como agradecerles, nosotros... -_ la interrumpí negando con la cabeza.

_- No tienes nada que agradecer al contrario, yo debo de agradecerte_ - me miro confundida_ - si no fuera por ti, yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de que Shaoran no me mintió y seguiría creyendo que estaba jugando conmigo -._

_- Pero es que la verdad ustedes se merecían estar juntos, lo único que yo hice fue ayudarlos un poquito -._

_- Y eso nunca terminaremos de agradecértelo -_ se adelanto Shaoran.

**- Fin del FlashBack -**

_- ¿Ya estas lista Sakura? -_ regrese de mis recuerdos para ver a un Shaoran y a un Hiroki de 4 años observándome con ¿fastidio?.

_- Si, ya podemos irnos -._

_- Al fin -_ dijo mi pequeño Hiroki que en estos momentos tenia casi 5 años, pero a su corta edad era idéntico a su padre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto en físico como en su carácter, pero yo los amo así tal cual son y también amo a este pequeño (a) que esta a punto de venir al mundo.

_- Vamos -_ tome la mano de Shaoran y la de Hiroki y nos pusimos en camino al bautizo.

* * *

_- ¿Como que Sakura y Shaoran ya se tardaron un poco no creen? -_ pregunto Eriol, a lo que Tomoyo, Meiling, Ryu, Yukito, Yamazaki y su esposa Chiharu asintieron.

_- No tienen porque seguirse preocupando ya estamos aquí -_ les dije, a lo que todos voltearon para ver que estábamos detrás de ellos.

_- Padrino, Madrina_ - Hiroki corrió a abrazar a Eriol y a Tomoyo que eran sus padrinos de bautizo. Y es que después de que Shaoran y yo nos arregláramos decidimos que seria buena idea irnos a vivir a Japón, más exactamente a Tomoeda, que era un lugar tranquilo y sin tanto ajetreo como Londres, aprovechamos que Shaoran estaba abriendo una nueva constructora en Tokio, para así poder arreglar todo y trasladarnos a Japón. Y a pesar de que Shaoran no quería al final acepto que Eriol y Tomoyo, que recién se habían casado, fueran los padrinos de Hiroki a lo que ellos aceptaron gustosos ya que ambos le tenían un gran cariño.

_- Hiroki con cuidado, recuerda que tu madrina esta embarazada -_ y así era, Tomoyo estaba por cumplir casi los 7 meses de gestación. Tomoyo y Eriol también tenían un pequeño niño llamado Rei que tenia más o menos 3 años y medio, pero que era una lindura, tenia la piel blanca como la nieve, unos ojos azules hermosos y un cabello negro azulado, era idéntico a Eriol, pero también tenia unos breves rasgos de Tomoyo, como las espesas pestañas que cubrían sus ojos y las facciones del rostro, que seguramente con el tiempo harían que sea un niño realmente apuesto.

_- No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien -_ y es que a pesar de su estado Tomoyo siempre estaba de buen humor y no olvidemos de su buen gusto, ya que llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, que apretaba el busto y era caído, lo mas hermoso era el color verde agua de este, el cual combinaba con sus joyas de plata que hacia que su piel resaltara un poco más.

_- Rei_ - Hiroki corrió hacia el hijo de Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que ellos 2 eran muy buenos amigos.

Después de la ceremonia, nos dirigimos al lugar donde seria la recepción.

_- Y dinos Sakura, cuanto falta para que esa personita que llevas en el vientre nazca -_.

_- Pues mi cita esta programada para el miércoles de la próxima semana -_ conteste con una sonrisa.

_- Que bien, espero que sea niño_ - opino Ryu.

_- ¿Como que niño Ryu? tu siempre con tu machismo, lo mismo me dijiste cuando estaba embarazada de Sora -_ el comentario de Meiling nos saco una sonrisa a todos.

_- Pero es que los niños son más...-._

_- Si, si lo que tu digas Ryu -_ lo interrumpió Meiling, mientras hacia un gesto con su mano quitandole importancia.

_- Tranquilo Ryu, independientemente de si es niño o niña, sera un bebe muy querido -_ exclamo Tomoyo, y es que ni Shaoran ni yo queríamos saber cual era el sexo del bebe, queríamos que fuera sorpresa.

_- Tomoyo tiene razón, Ryu ademas tal vez en un futuro si la bebe es niña, puede que Rei y ella puedan ser...ya sabes... -_ opinó Chiharu, la esposa de Yamazaki.

_- ¿QUEEEEEEE? -_ grito Shaoran _- de ninguna manera permitiré que una hija mía se relacione con el hijo de "el" -_ apunto despectivamente a Eriol.

_- Shaoran, tranquilo ni si quiera...-._

_- ¡Acaso tu también piensas que es una buena idea Sakura, dímelo! -_ no sabia si reír o enojarme por la actitud que estaba teniendo Shaoran, ya que el aun no superaba el rencor que tenia contra Eriol, por lo ocurrido entre ellos hace un par de años. Y todos los demás estaban en la misma situación, pero sabían que de reírse Shaoran podría asesinar a cualquiera de ellos.

_- Yo no, eh dicho...-_

_- ¿Madrina, porque mi papito se enojo tanto? -_ pregunto inocentemente Hiroki.

_- Pues porque tu papá y tu padrino...-_

_- ¡NO LE DIGAS NADA! -_ Shaoran dejo de discutir conmigo y Eriol se levanto de la silla para impedir que Tomoyo le dijera a Hiroki lo que ocurrió años antes.

_- Pero papi, padrino ¿por que no quieren que mi madrina me diga, por que mi papi se enojo tanto? -._

_- Pues... porque... -_ Eriol y Shaoran murmuraban cosas sin sentido.

_- Luego, luego te contaremos todo Hiroki, ahora por que no vas a jugar con Rei un rato -_ Hiroki solo asintió y se fue a jugar con Rei.

Me gire hacia Shaoran y lo fulmine con la mirada_ - ¿Acaso estas loco? ni si quiera sabemos si el pequeño que estoy esperando es niña y tu ya te pusiste paranoico -._

_- Pero, pero...-._

_- Pero nada Shaoran Li, tienes que entender que todo lo que paso antes, ahí se queda en el pasado y que si no fuera por Meiling tu y yo no estaríamos juntos, aparte de que Eriol me apoyo cuando yo más lo necesitaba -_ Shaoran bajo la mirada avergonzado.

_- Sakura, no tienes porque...-._

_- Esto también va para ti Eriol, porque aunque no hayas dicho nada también has participado en ese jueguito tonto de las miradas asesinas entre tu y Shaoran, ya es tiempo de que ambos olviden lo que pasaron y se hagan amigos, ya que tu Eriol eres el padrino de Hiroki y tu Shaoran eres su padre, y aunque no lo quieran Hiroki siempre va a hacer que sus vidas se crucen -_ uff... después de todo el monologo que les dije, me sentía exhausta, por lo cual me senté.

_- Jajajaja, pero quien diría que Sakurita enojada daría miedo, dejo mudos a Shaoran y a Eriol_ - exclamo Ryu, entonces Meiling lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

_- No querrás que también tu linda esposa se enoje y te haga callar -_ ante el comentario de Meiling todos estallaron en carcajadas.

_- Y a todo esto Meiling, nunca nos contaste como le hiciste para que esos 2 -_ señalando a Sakura y Shaoran _- se reconciliaran -_ pregunto curioso Yamazaki.

_- Pues veras...-._

**- FlashBack -**

**(Meiling)**

_- Buenos días disculpe, se encuentra la señora Sakura -_ le pregunte a la joven que me abrió la puerta de la gran mansión.

_- Si, ¿quien la busca? -._

_- Soy Meiling Young, aunque mi nombre no importa mucha, ya que la señora no me conoce -_ y es que hace unos días hable con Shaoran y me dijo que Sakura se había ido de Japón, por lo que pensé que tal vez regreso a su casa.

_- Pase, permitame un momento, le avisare a la señora de su visita -_ observe cada detalle de la sala de estar, definitivamente la familia que vivía aquí, tenia un excelente gusto.

_- ¿Quien es usted? -_ escuche una voz a mis espaldas, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió si no que la voz que yo esperaba era la de una mujer, no la de un hombre.

_- Buenos días mi nombre es Meiling Young, supongo que usted debe de ser el señor Touya Kinomoto_ - extendí mi mano en señal de saludo, la cual el tomo.

_- Así es, un placer señorita Young, pero dígame, ¿que es lo que la trae a mi casa?_ - como bien me había contado Shaoran, su cuñado no se iba por las ramas, el iba directo al punto.

_- Vengo a decirle algo a la señora Sakura, que estoy segura le hará abrir los ojos -_

Mis palabras lo sorprendieron tanto que no pudo disimularlo_ - ¿Abrir los ojos? ¿ no le entiendo? -._

_- Es respecto a su esposo Li Shaoran -._

**(Sakura)**

¿Respecto a Shaoran? ¿quien era esa mujer y que tenia que decirle sobre Shaoran?, al parecer Touya tenia la misma duda ya que fue directo a la hora de preguntar. Y es que me sorprendió mucho, cuando me avisaron que una señorita me buscaba, pero más me sorprendió saber su nombre dado que nunca antes lo había escuchado, por eso me dirigí de inmediato hacia la sala, pero escuche la voz de Touya y la voz de alguien más conversando.

- ¿Que tiene que decirle a mi hermana de su esposo? -.

_- Su hermana... hace un par de semanas me vio con su esposo en Japón, yo me despedia de el porque regresaria a Londres, pero ella nos vio abrazándonos y malinterpreto las cosas -_ así que era ella la mujer que vi con Shaoran en su departamento, la mire detenidamente y si, el mismo color de cabello e igual de largo, y es que solo por su cabello es que podría asegurarse que era la misma persona, ya que como salió corriendo no pudo verle el rostro ¿pero como así que malinterprete las cosas?.

_- ¿Puede explicarme lo que acaba de decir? -._

_- Claro, yo soy la secretaria del señor Li Shaoran, el y yo viajamos a Japón para abrir una nueva sucursal -._

_- Ahora recuerdo -_ dijo Touya ¿pero que recuerda?_ - Shaoran me dijo que hace poco había atropellado a una joven, pero que no había sucedido nada grave y que esa misma joven que atropello ahora, era su nueva secretaria -._

_- Efectivamente, Shaoran y yo a pesar del incidente nos convertimos en buenos amigos, solo amigos, pero el día que su hermana nos vio, fue el día que yo regresaba a Londres, dado que ya habíamos terminado todo lo relacionado a la nueva sucursal, pero en cambio Shaoran me había dicho que se quedaría un poco más para poder recuperar a su familia -_

O.O así que ella era su ¿amiga? ¿Shaoran quería recuperarnos?, ahora si estaba confundida.

_- Ahora entiendo, supongo entonces que mi hermana los vio...-._

_- Abrazándonos, yo me estaba despidiendo de Shaoran y deseándole buena suerte, para que pudiera recuperar a su familia, entonces ella nos vio y malinterpreto todo -._

_- Pero ustedes dos se estaban... -_ no aguante más y les hice saber de mi presencia.

_- Estábamos abrazados despidiéndonos, y es que a mi me urgía regresar por que regresaría con la persona más importante para mi -._

_- Q-quiere decir que...-._

_- Si, tengo novio, el cuál casualmente es Ryu uno de los guardaespaldas de Shaoran - _como olvidar a Ryu, si estuvo al pendiente de mi, el tiempo que estuve casada con Shaoran_ - regrese, por que Shaoran había dejado que Ryu regresara a Londres conmigo ya que le había dado unas vacaciones, lo que Shaoran no sabe es que el y yo somos pareja -._

_- ¿Pero, por que no decirle? -._

_- Pues por que pensamos que a Shaoran, no le gustaría eso de que sus empleados fueran pareja -._

_- Pero Shaoran no es así, el..-_

_- Ahora lo se, por eso Ryu y yo decidimos que se lo contaremos TODO cuando el regrese, pero antes tenia que venir a hablar con usted y aclararle todo, lo que paso -._

_- Yo...yo no se que decir -._

_- No diga nada, solo espero que todo lo que le dije la haya hecho reaccionar y perdone a Shaoran, con su permiso -_ después de eso se giro y se fue, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

**- Fin del FlashBack -**

_- Así que de esa forma fue como sucedió todo -_ afirmo Yukito.

_- Si, y nunca terminare de agradecerle a Meiling por abrirme los ojos y hacerme ver que estaba equivocada -_ mire a Shaoran y lo tome de la mano, el solo me correspondió con una sonrisa.

_- Lo bueno es que ahora, ustedes dos están juntos y felices, pero nosotros también debemos agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros, por que gracias a ti, Eriol y yo nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos -_ agrego Tomoyo.

_- No tienen nada que agradecer, yo solo les di un empujoncito -._

_- De ninguna manera, si no hubiera sido por ti, este par - _señalando a Tomoyo y a Eriol_ - no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, bien dice que el amor te atonta - dijo Yukito y gracias a ello se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Eriol y Tomoyo - ¿Que? es la verdad, ustedes que se felicitaban así mismos por darse cuenta antes de tiempo de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ustedes -_.

_- Eso no es...-._

_- ¿Que, cierto? claro que lo es, además yo estuve presente cuando declararon su amor_ - ese comentario saco unas pequeñas risas de todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí.

**- FlashBack -**

_- En eso te equivocas, yo si estoy enamorada de ti -._

_- Tomoyo yo... -._

_- No te dije nada antes por que tenia miedo de que me rechazaras, porque tenia miedo de que me dijeras que a quien querías era a Sakura, pero abrí los ojos y me dije a mi misma que lucharía por ti -._

_- Pero no tienes que luchar por mi_ - esas palabras hicieron que la mirada de Tomoyo fuera de profunda tristeza - porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti Tomoyo -.

_- Pero, pero tu quieres a Sakura -_ Eriol negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo y la sujetaba de las manos.

- Sakura me abrió los ojos, y me hizo darme cuenta de que a quien en realidad quiero, es a ti Tomoyo y ahora me doy cuenta que tenia toda la razón, y es que como todo el tiempo te tuve junto a mi, no pude darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti - despues de eso se abrazaron.

_- Eriol, ¿es enserio lo que me estas diciendo?_ - pregunto esperanzada Tomoyo.

_- Claro que si, no tengo porque mentirte y por eso quiero pedirte que...lo intentemos, quiero que seas mi novia y quiero que veamos si lo nuestro puede durar -_ Tomoyo se quedo sin palabras, por eso solo asintió.

Entonces se acercaron poco a poco hasta sellar con un beso su declaración. Entonces escucharon como alguien tosía discretamente.

_- No me gustaría arruinarles el momento, pero antes de que pase algo más que mis puros ojos no puedan ver, me retiro -_ y entonces ellos soltaron una pequeña sonrisa.

**- Fin del FlashBack -**

_- Saben, nunca pensé que tuviera el amor frente a mi y no lo haya visto, pero gracias a Sakura me di cuenta y miren ahora somos un gran familia -_ Eriol beso la mejilla de Tomoyo.

_- Tienen suerte de que no llego un tonto que quisiera robar a tu esposa y le propusiera matrimonio -_ el comentario ácido de Shaoran hizo que todos rieran.

_- Shaoran -_ reclame.

_- Pero si es la verdad Sakura, sabes si sigues así, hoy dormirás en la sala -_ la cara de Shaoran no tenia precio. Así que solo bajo la mirada, entonces Ryu y Eriol comenzaron a reírse.

- Y ustedes dos cállense o también dormirán en la sala - añadió Meiling.

- Pero, pero...- y así comenzó otra pelea entre Meiling y Ryu, y entre Eriol y Tomoyo.

Pero la verdad es que deje de escucharlos, porque comencé a tener unos fuertes dolores y senti algo liquido correr por mis piernas.

- Sh-Shaoran - sujete su mano con más fuerza.

- _Sakura, ¿estas bien?, estas pálida -._

_- El be-be ya...ya viene -._

_- ¿YA? -._

_- Si, YA -_ comencé a respirar de manera profunda, para calmar el dolor que sentía.

_- Pero, ¿que hago? -._

_- Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital_ - Eriol trato de ayudarme, pero Shaoran se lo impidió.

_- Yo me encargare de ella, tu no tienes porque -._

_- En este momento eso no importa, lo que importa es que ella y el bebe estén bien -_ Tomoyo trato de separarlos, pero antes de llegar hacia donde estaban ellos se tropezó.

_- ¡TOMOYO!_ - Eriol corrió a ayudarla.

-_ No te preocupes estoy bien ¡Ay! -_ osen como pude.

_- Tomoyo ¿estas bien? -._

_- Yo...¡Ay! -._

_- Creo que ella también va a dar a luz ¡Ay! -._

_- ¿QUEEEEE? -_ exclamaron Shaoran y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

_- Pero si a Tomoyo todavía le faltan dos meses -._

_- Dejen de hacer preguntas tontas, tenemos que llevarlas al hospital -_ después de eso, no sabia muy bie lo que pasaba solo me di cuenta, cuando llegamos al hospital por que me subieron a una camilla y sentía a mucha gente a mi alrededor.

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

**En un cuarto doble en el hospital de Tomoeda**

_- Jajajaja -._

_- No es divertido -._

_- Claro que lo es, ¿como pudiste desmayarte a mitad de parto? -._

Shaoran estaba rojo de la vergüenza _- Eso no tiene nada de malo, al menos a mi no me rompieron la mano -._

_- ¡Oye! -_ reclamo Eriol, que venia con sus 2 manos vendadas.

_- Shaoran, no sigas que avergüenzas a Tomoyo -_ y efectivamente Tomoyo estaba casi morada de la vergüenza.

_- Lo bueno es que salieron bien de sus partos y ahora tienen a estas preciosas niñas -._

_- ¿Y como las llamaran? -_

_- A mi pequeña la llamare Tsuki -_ ese nombre lo habíamos decidido Shaoran y yo, en caso de que la bebe fuera niña y es que era tan bonita, ella tenia mis ojos verdes, su cabello era achocolatado como el de su padre, la verdad es que era idéntica a Hiroki, incluso parecían gemelos.

_- Y ustedes Tomoyo, ¿como la llamaran? -._

_- Kai -._

_- Es muy bonito el nombre que le pondrán va de acuerdo a ella -_ y es que la pequeñita también era una copia exacta de Tomoyo, tenia sus bellos ojos amatistas y el cabello negro azulado como Eriol.

_- Ahora si se formaran las parejas, Hiroki con Kai y Rei con Tsuki -_ exclamo Meiling emocionada con unas estrellitas en los ojos. Aunque su comentario hizo que una gota apareciera detrás de la cabeza de todos.

_- ¿ESTAS LOCA? -_ los celos paternos salieron a flote, pero a pesar de todo sabia que ellos dos algún día se llevarían bien.

Y a partir de entonces, tratamos de ser felices lo que nos quedaba de vida, junto a nuestra familia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:**

Y pues hasta aquí el final final, aquí termino con esta historia, pero no me iré seguiré con mi nuevo proyecto:

_**"¿PORQUE NO PUEDES QUERERME?"**_

Los invito a que pasen y lean.

**Reviews** del capitulo pasado :

**Anaiza18**: Que bueno que te gusto, espero que el epilogo también te guste, y te invito a que leas mi nueva historia, espero que te guste.

**Maru-chan1296:** Aqui tienes el epilogo algo tarde, pero lo tienes, te invito a que pases a leer mi nueva historia.

**Yazminmariza. rojasyaba:** Que bien que te gusto la historia, espero que también te haya gustado el final :D

Nos vemos en otra historia :D

Atte: KarCha2114


End file.
